Beauty and the Beast Inuyasha Style!
by Chris-San
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince, cursed to live a life of solitude in the body of a demon, unless he can learn to love. Reload of an old story with origional style & chapter divisions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long, long ago, there was a beautiful kingdom, ruled by a kind and generous king, who was also just and fair. He lived in a large castle in a forest with his only son, and many of his loyal subjects.

The prince was a proud but kind boy, and as he grew, the king set out messengers to find a suitable bride for his son. At last, news came that a neighbouring kingdom was also looking for a match for their princess, who was beautiful, gentle, kind and possessed a great power. The king swiftly sent out his proposal, and an arrangement for a meeting was made.

Now, not all of the subjects in this kingdom were loyal to the king, and one in particular was especially viscous. He was an advisor to the court, and possessed a smooth tongue and a vile thirst for power. Moreover, he despised and envied the king and his son, and plotted and schemed many plans to overturn the throne. With the arrival of the princess, he saw his chance.

Slowly, and ever so slyly, he befriended the girl, playing on her homesickness and her desire to be free again. With his smooth lies and slippery words he poisoned her mind and began to turn her against her husband to be. Indeed, the prince himself, being very proud, stubborn and quick to temper, yet innocent as to be unable to suspect that someone would use such vile methods for such a vile reason, played right into the advisor's hands. Bit by bit, little by little, the princess was turned against the prince and towards the advisor. Then, one day, the princess dropped her guard on the precious gem in her possession, which was the source of all her power, and the advisor seized it.

Using the power of the gem, he cursed the young prince, turning him into a mad demon with white hair, dog's ears and sharp fangs and claws. He rampaged through the castle, blindly killing all he met up with, and mortally wounding the king. At last, they managed to trap him in the deepest dungeon of the prison, and the greatest sorcerers and magicians in the kingdom were summoned to try to break the curse on the young prince. It was only the master blacksmith, however, who was able to lend any aid. Using the most powerful sealing magic, he created a sword which returned the prince back to his original mind. Nothing, however, could be done for his body.

Cursed, angry and with heavy guilt at the crimes he had committed, the prince sought out the evil advisor, took back the princess's magic gem, and cast him into the dungeon to await his punishment. The gem, however, had been so long in the advisors dark presence that it could no longer be used for good, and could also not lift the curse it had cast. There was only one way to lift the curse, and that was with a love more powerful than the evil that cast it. In despair, the prince told the princess to return to her kingdom. No one could learn to love a demon, such as he, and he did not wish to make her miserable.

At this, the princess saw how deeply she had been deceived, and, although she did not love him, felt pity and guilt at her actions. She promised him that one day, he would find the one he loved, who also returned his love in full, and the spell would be broken. Then, using the remainder of the gem's power, she turned all the prince's faithful subjects into demons, so that he might not be lonely, and left to return to her homeland.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, years, and decades. The forest became thick, and the unused roads, overrun with trees and bushes. Slowly, the castle and the story surrounding it became only a legend, and all that remained was the forest of the dog-demon, Inu-yasha.

(Actions)

_thoughts:..._

Speech:

(Scene changes to a view of the Higurashi shrine surrounded by plastered stone walls with a red tiled roof. It sits on a hill with the forest behind it, facing the dirt road that runs in front of it. Beyond that in the lowlands, several large fields spread out and a tiny village can be seen. It's evening and the sky is orange, as are all the leaves on the autumn trees.)

(Close up of Grandpa, looking like he always does, sweeping the stones by the front gate and looking rather annoyed.)

Grandpa: Damn him, he's late with my order, and he's usually so good with timing too...

Kagome: Grandpa!

(Kagome comes up with Souta running behind. Kagome has her white blouse on, but her green skirt it full length and there is a thin green shawl tied loosely around her shoulders _(A/N see a pic of Kagome on homepage)_. Souta is also wearing some old style clothing.)

Kagome: Grandpa, Mama and Grandma said to tell you that dinner is ready, so hurry up, okay?

Souta: We're having Oden tonight, so if you don't come soon, Kagome will eat it all up.

Kagome: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Souta: What? Since you like Oden so much, you usually eat a lot of it. You're lucky we don't have it every night, cause if we did, you'd be fat! He he!

(He runs up to Grandpa, leaving Kagome behind with a popped vein mark on her forehead.)

Kagome Grrrrrrr...

Souta (tugging at Grandpa's arm): Come one Grandpa, let's go!

Grandpa: W-Wait! Can't you see I'm waiting for a very important parcel to arrive! I have to be here when it comes!

Kagome (somewhat surprised face): Eh? What type of parcel?

Grandpa (closing eyes and going into lecture mode): It's a very strong magic seal which was used to restrain demons in the middle ages. It's history starts with an inventor who was...

Kagome (still looking irked): That's nice Grandpa, but, the parcel...it isn't Kouga who's bringing it, is it?

Grandpa (looking indignant and crossing his arms): Of course it is! Who else would I trust with such an important package? Ah, here he is now!

(On cue Kouga pulls up infront of the gate driving a large carriage which is mostly empty by now. He is wearing good looking old style work cloths, indicating that he has some money, and is completely human. He leaps down as confident as ever.)

Kouga: Hey! Grandpa, long time no see! Here's your package like as promised.

Grandpa (Starry eyed): You came all the way out here yourself for that? And such a busy man like yourself too...

Kouga: Heh, it's not like I would pass up the chance to see my precious Kagome. Ah, here you are! You must have heard I was coming. Hope I didn't keep you waiting.

(He walks up to Kagome and takes both her hands in his. Kagome looks anti-thrilled)

Kagome: Kouga...

voice: Kouga?

(In the doorway stands Sango in her usual attire, carrying Hirigotsu. Miroku is behind her, also looking normal, but no Kirara.)

Sango: Is this the place?

Miroku: I don't sense the presence of any youkai...

(Kouga puts a hand around Kagome's shoulders and ushers her forward. Kagome doesn't look happy but doesn't resist.)

Kouga: Ah, Kagome, there is so much to tell you, but first let me introduce you. This is Sango, (sango nods) and this is Miroku.

(Miroku instantly rushes forwards and takes hold of Kagome's hand, kissing the back of it.)

Kagome!

Miroku: It is a pleasure, Lady Kagome. I'd heard a lot about you from Kouga, however I never dreamed you were so beautiful...

WHAK!

(Miroku is flattened to the ground by a broom, behind him, Sango stands, looking calm and perturbed. Grandpa looks surprised at having his broom stolen.)

Sango (annoyed): Whoops, it slipped.

(Picture of everyone else looking surprised, and with little sweat drops on their foreheads. Miroku is flattened.)

(Later that evening, the sun has set. Inside everyone is seated around a table eating while sitting on cushions. Kaede is there, she being Kagome's grandmother.)

Kagome: Demon exterminators?

Kouga: Yep! They come from a far away country. I've hired them to be my consultants. Inu-Yasha forest isn't something I take lightly. If I'm going to get rid of all those demons, I'll need expert help.

Kagome: Hmmmm...

Souta (Amazed): Are you really going to get rid of the forest Kouga! It's full of monsters, nobody goes in there anymore. Even Grandpa's afraid of it!

Grandpa: I'm not afraid of no forest! It's my arthritis that prevents me from taking long walks.

(Kaede's wearing a white blouse with a shawl and a red skirt. Her eye patch is still there.)

Grandma: Yet you can stand for hours sweeping at the gate and be fine...how odd...

Grandpa: (anger mark)

Kouga: Feh. That land under the forest is valuable, but because of the demons, no one can use it. So I bought it cheap, and once I clear out the monsters, I'll sell it for lots of money.

Kagome: But Kouga, that forest is huge! And they say there's a castle with a really strong demon in it!

Kouga (take Kagome's hands): Kagome, that you worry about me makes me truly happy. But as I promised you, I shall become rich as soon as possible, and then you will become my woman.

Kagome (little sweat drop): ...Eh!...

Sango: Anyway, you can't be expecting us to clear out the whole forest by ourselves. What is your plan?

Kouga: Ah, that! Come and see!

(Outside it is dark. Dinner is over and everyone has gathered together to see what Kouga has been keeping secret. Souta comes running back across the field.)

Souta (pant pant) : Okay. I set it up just like you said Kouga.

Kouga: Great! Now let me show you how I intend to beat the demons.

(He picks up a longish wrapped object and starts to unpack it. It turns out to be a large Musket, one with a funnel shaped firing end.)

Kouga: This just came onto the market! It's a wonder of technology that can easily put any man at level with a low level demon. It's called a rifle.

(Everyone looks on, unimpressed.)

Miroku: Kouga, could it be that your rifle is missing pieces? It certainly doesn't look like it could cut a Youkai's hide.

Kouga (Taking aim at the object Souta set up): That's the beauty of it. One shot from these and the bastards won't know what hit 'em!

BANG

(He fires, and a lot of smoke shoots out of the rifle. The metal pail that he was aiming at goes flying. The others look on in shock.)

Kouga: Hehehe...

(He goes to retrieve the can, holding it up with pride. It has been flattened on one side and there's a hole through it.)

_Kagome: It went right though solid steel!_

Kouga: You see! I've ordered over a hundred of these rifles, and when they arrive, I'll get a hundred men to launch an attack on the forest. What do you think of that!

(He smiles as everyone looks on, still shocked)

Miroku: A-Amazing.

Kouga: Isn't it though. All I need is you two to scout out the area in the forest to find out the best way to launch my attack, and we're all set!

Grandma: I wouldn't count on that if I were you.

(All eyes turn to Kaede, who looks grim.)

Grandma: The demon in that forest isn't like any dumb beast. They say he was once human, and can think like an intelligent man. I wouldn't judge him so lightly.

Kouga: Humf, and what do you suggest we do old lady? Wait for him to die? I don't think that's going to happen soon. What do you say Kagome? You with me?

(Kagome holds her hand up to her chin pensively)

Kagome: Hmmmm...I dunno...

Kagome (To Kouga): I'd like to know more about the forest first, really. It is rather unnatural after all...

Kouga: Ha! Just like you to be so bold. That's why you're my woman! Alright, it's settled. Tomorrow when we go scout the forest, you'll come with us.

Kagome (shocked): Eh!

Kouga: That's the best way to see, isn't it? I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of!

(Scene change to early morning, Kagome is standing behind her house looking at the forest. Behind her everyone else is getting ready to go. Kaede comes up beside her.)

Kagome: Granda, is it really okay? To go inside the forest I mean?

Grandma: Hmmmm...As long as you are quiet, and do not draw attention to yourselves during the day, you should be fine. However, take this with you, just in case.

(Kaede hands her a small ring of silver with a pale pink gem on it.)

Kagome: Hm? It's a bit big, but...

Grandma: It will hide your scent, so the monsters cannot smell you. If you hide somewhere, they won't be able to find you.

(Kagome takes the ring and slips it on her finger and hugs her Grandma.)

Kagome: Thank you, Grandma.

Kouga (from a distance): Kagome, we're leaving!

Kagome: Coming!

(She runs, waving to her family as she leaves.)

Grandma: Take care, and remember, be home before dark!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Inside the forest it's fairly dark, however there are some places where the leaves have fallen off the trees and light shines down in large shafts. It gives the place a strange, almost magical look, but not really scary. The four of them walk along in a line, Miroku in front, then Kouga, Kagome, and Sango bringing up the rear. She's dressed in her usual battle armor.)

Kouga: See! What'd I tell you? Nothing to be afraid of.

Miroku (looking back): Shhhh!

Miroku (quietly): Even if we can't see them, I sense the presence of several Youkai in the area. It's best if we stay quiet.

_Miroku: Even so, this forest is...strange... _

KYAAAAAAA

(Everyone jumps as Kagome shrieks and starts batting at her face.)

Kouga: Kagome, what's wrong!

Kagome (bat, bat): Eweee! I walked into a spider's web. Ick!

(Everyone looks on with smallish sweat drops. After a moment Kagome stops and looks at everyone, Sango has an especially perturbed face.)

Kagome: Oh, sorry everyone...

(She suddenly looks down and realizes something.)

Kagome: Ah! My ring!

_Kagome (looking around paniced): It must have slipped off, where... _

(She spots it on the ground under a log, and gets on all fours to reach for it.)

Kagome: Ah, there it is!...Eh?

(She stops as she sees something move on the other side of the log. There is a glimmer of something small with two white tails dashing off.)

_Kagome: W...what was that, just now? _

Kouga (from some ways away): Kagome, hurry up!

Kagome: Ah! Coming!

(Later on they are eating lunch in a large sunny patch. Kouga seems angry.)

Kouga: I don't see why we have to go back so soon. We still have half a day left!

Sango: That's why we have to be going. If it took us half a day to walk here, it will take us the same to walk back. We can't be in this forest after dark.

Miroku: So you feel it too, Sango.

Sango (nods): There's an immense evil presence in this forest. Something far too large for us to deal with.

Kouga: What? You're chickening out? Humf! What am I paying you for then?

Sango (calmly eating): There's no point in getting paid if you don't live to enjoy it. Don't you agree, Houshi-sama.

Miroku (nods)

Kouga: Why you...

Kagome: I think we should listen to them, Kouga.

Kouga: huh?

Kagome: You hired them because they're best at what they do, so you should take their advice. Besides...this place gives me the creeps.

Kouga (Get up, Sigh): Alright Kagome, if you're tired , we'll go back for today.

Kagome: Eh? That's not what I said!

(Suddenly Miroku stands up, sticking his staff into the ground. Sango does the same, grabbing hold of her Boomerang.)

Kagome: Huh?

Miroku: Stay back Kagome...

(She freezes as something moves in the bushes in front of them. Miroku grasps the rosary around his arm.)

Miroku: Air Void!

(He un-seals his arm and several bushes, sticks, and a tree get sucked in. Kagome and Kouga stare on in shock as he re-seals it. Exposed before them are two centipede monsters.)

Sango: Hiraigotsu!

(She throws her boomerang and slices them neatly in half.)

Kagome and Kouga (Stare!)

(Suddenly the bushes behind Kagome start to move a bit as well.)

Kagome: Ah!

Miroku: Shit, we're surrounded!

(He jumps in front of Kagome, his staff ready.)

Miroku: Kagome, stay between Sango and I.

Miroku (smirks and grasps his hand): We're going to have to break through. AIR VOID!

(Several things get sucked up, clearing a path, and revealing several more demons. Miroku seals his arm and they all dash forward.)

Miroku: Let's go!

(They start running through the forest at top speed. Demons jump out of the bushes at them. Miroku and Sango push them off to the side and keep running.)

Kouga: What're you doing! Aren't you supposed to kill them?

(No one answers as they are all staring up ahead in disbelief. A giant swarm of demons is heading straight for them, literally hundreds of them. Miroku grits his teeth.)

Miroku: Damn bastards. AIR VOID!

Kagome: Eek! There's so many of them!

(Behind her, Sango is bashing demons with her boomerang, looking worried.)

Sango (Muttering and bashing): Damn, I knew this forest was weird. The feel of the Youkai's presence is subdued here.

Miroku: (running again): Shit! They've been letting pass all along, meanwhile they were cutting off our exit!

(He smashes some more demons with his staff and runs on. Behind him Kagome and Kouga are trying to keep up, with Sango in the rear.)

(Suddenly something swoops down and attacks Sango from above. Sango dives to avoid it, and falls to the ground with a thud, letting go of her boomerang.)

Miroku (Looking back while fighting demons): Sango!

Kagome (Stop): Sango-chan!

(Kagome runs back to her)

Kagome (kneel beside Sango) You okay?

Sango: Shit!

Kouga: Kagome! Look out!

(Kagome looks up again just in time to see the flying demon coming at her. She ducks down and screams.)

Kagome: Kyaaa!

RAOWRR!

(Suddenly Kirara jumps out from the opposite side of Kagome and grabs the bird monster's neck in her mouth.. There is a massive snap as bird the hits the ground, breaking it's neck.)

Kagome!!...It saved us?

Sango (grabs Kagome's arm): Come on!

(They run ahead, some distance behind Miroku and Kouga. Sango has to stop every five seconds though to fight the monsters coming at them from behind. At one point while she struggles with a few demons she yells to Kagome.)

Sango: Go on and catch up Kagome, I'll be fine!

(Kagome nods and runs on. Up ahead Miroku and Kouga are still fighting demons.)

Kouga: Hey! What about Kagome? We can't leave her here.

Miroku: Don't worry, she's with Sango. If we stop now, we'll be attacked from all sides.

(Meanwhile, Kagome trips and falls to the ground with a thud.)

Kagome (get up slowly): Owowowowow...

(Suddenly something moves in the bushes beside her.)

Kagome: Eh?

(The bushes part to reveal a giant spider monster. Kagome screams and runs in the opposite direction, the spider in hot pursuit.)

Kagome (Running): Eeaaahhh! Help me!

ROAR

(Suddenly the monster gets pitched to the side as Kirara strikes it down. Kagome looks back for a brief second before running on ahead in full panic. Suddenly the ground pitches sideways and Kagome slips on the leaves. She goes somersaulting down a steep embankment, and off a small, five foot cliff. Then she crashes through a false floor in the forest (basically a hole in the earth that's been covered by dead wood and leaves so as to look like it's not there) and lands another five feet down, below the floor of the forest. A pile of dead leaves and sticks slides down off the embankment after her, thoroughly covering her and hiding her from view. Kagome lays still, unconscious.)

(A few hours later, outside of the forest, Kouga and Miroku are lying, collapsed on the ground and propped against a tree, breathing heavily.)

Kouga (Breathe, breath): D-Damnit!

(He beats the ground with his fist.)

Kouga: Where are they...Kagome...and that other chick...they should be here by now...

Miroku: P...Probably came out...somewhere else...urk...

(He stands up slowly, grabbing his left arm where something has cut him. They each have several other scratches and bruises on them as well. Suddenly, something moves in the bushes in front of them.)

Kouga and Miroku!!

(They get ready to fight again, and then look relieved as Sango comes out of the forest.)

Miroku: Sango!

(He runs up to her as she collapses on all fours, breathing hard.)

Miroku: Sango, are you okay?

Sango (Breathe, breathe): Y...Yeah...huff...

Kouga: Huh? Hey! Where's Kagome?

Sango: Wh...what do you...mean?...Isn't she...with you?

Kouga: No, she was with you stupid! Remember when you fell!

Sango (Shaking head): No, I couldn't hold them off...so I sent her ahead, to be with you...

(Miroku and Kouga stare at her with a shocked expression.)

Miroku: You mean...she's still in there...

(Sango looks up abruptly and Kouga looks horrified.)

Kouga: N...No!

(Runs of towards the woods.)

Kouga: Kagome...KAGOMEEE!

At the bottom of the sink hold, Kagome, covered in leaves and sticks, slowly opens her eyes.

_Kagome: Huh? Where am I?_

(She slowly moves to sit up, pushing the leaves off her and putting a hand to her head.)

_Kagome: Ouch! That's right...I fell down..._

(She stops as she hears voices.)

Voice1: Hey Kirara, are you sure it was around here?

voice 2: Weow...

Voice 1: Hmmmm, Inuyasha, are you sure you don't smell anything?

Voice 3: shut up, I just heard something...

(In the hole, Kagome puts a hand to her mouth in shock as her eyes go wide.)

Kagome (Scared shock): I...Inu...Yasha!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Actions)

_Thoughts:..._

Speech:...

Sounds

Shippo: Hey Kirara, are you sure it was around here?

Kirara (untrasnformed, nodds): Weow...

(Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha are walking through the autumn forest, looking like they always do. Kirara and Shippo are relaxed, but Inuyasha is tense, sniffing around as if hunting for something.)

Shippo (Pensive): Hmmmm...Inuyasha, are you sure you don't smell anything?

Inuyasha: Shut up, I just heard something...

(He closes his eyes and pricks up his ears. Shippo and Kirara watch. A wind swishes through the trees.)

Shippo (whiny): Ahhhhh Inuyasha, it was probably just a mouse or something. Let's go back and eat. There's no one who would be stupid enough to hang around here any ways.

Inyasha: Shhh, I heard it again...

(He turns his head to look in the direction of a hill. Inside the hole in the ground, we see Kagome with her hands to her mouth, holding her breath. The ring on her finger. Suddenly, Inuyasha turns away.)

Inuyasha (Suddenly): Never mind, it's nothing. Let's go.

Shippo (Surprised): Eh? ...Okay.

(As they walk away Kagome waits a few more seconds before...)

Kagome (Exhale loudly): Whooosh...

_Kagome: That was close...I thought I was a gonner! _

(She relaxes a bit and leans her back against a rock face.)

_Kagome (worried): Now what do I do...The others probably think I'm dead already...I have to get out of here, it's almost dark! _

(Cautiously, she pokes her head out of the hole and scans the forest floor. Seeing nothing, she climes out slowly, in a bit of pain from falling down the hill, and starts to walk away.)

_Kagome: It's a good thing I have Grandma's ring. Otherwise..._

Inuyasha: Heh! So that's where you've been hiding huh? Lying in some dirty hole.

(Kagome stops, frozen in fear. Behind her, we see Inuyasha standing in a tree, Shippo and Kirara beside him. Slowly she turns around to look at him.)

Kagome: (Gulp)

_Shippo: It's a ... girl!_

(She takes a few steps backward as Inuyasha jumps easily down to the ground, holding his claw up menacingly.)

Inuyasha: Hey bitch, tell me what you were doing in my forest, or I'll rip your head off.

(Kagome's eyes go wide in fear and she backs up a few more steps, her heart beating heavily.)

Inuyasha (cracking his claw joints): Scared eh? You'd better be, cause when I'm through with you. You'll wish you'd...

Whack!

(Suddenly Shippo comes down and whacks Inuyasha on the head with a small log. Inuyasha snatches him out of the air by his tail and holds him up level to his face, glaring angrily.)

Inuyasha (lump and vein): HEY! What're you doing you little piece of shit!

(He pummels Shippo before he can answer and tosses him to the ground. Shippo screams an bounces, getting up with several lumps on his head.)

Shippo: Hey! Idiot, I was trying to help!

Inuyasha (Grabbing Shippo by the tail again): Oh yeah? And how's that? Bastard!

Shippo: Stupid! Come here!

(He yanks Inuyasha closer by his hair and whispers in his ear.)

Shippo (whisper): Stupid, you won't get anywhere with her if you SCARE her to death, will you!

Inuyasha: Eh?

Shippo (Crossing his arms): Really Inuyasha, even I little kid like me knows that! Or maybe you want to be a demon forev...

(He's cut short as Inuyasha starts pummeling him again. Meanwhile Kagome still watches with a scared expression. Suddenly she turns and starts to run.)

Kirara: Weow!

Inuyasha (Beat beat): ...freeking piece of...Huh?

(He looks up in surprise as Kagome bolts.)

Inuyasha: Hey! Wait!..._shit, this place is full of sink holes..._

(He gets up and starts running after her, followed by a transformed Kirara. Kagome looks back, horrified.)

Kagome: Oh no...

(Suddenly she trips and falls forwards. On impact, the ground she lands on gives way and she tumbles headfirst into a hole.)

Kagome: Kyaaaaaaa!

(There is a loud thump as Inuyasha and the others arrive at the edge of the hole, and look down to see her lying unconscious again.)

Kouga: I don't CARE if it's dark or not! I'm going back for Kagome, and if you two chickens don't want to come, than FINE!

(They're back at the Higurashi shrine. Off to the side Kagome's family is trying to comfort one another, while Kouga is about to storm outside. Sango and Miroku are calmly sipping tea, Miroku has a sling on his arm.)

Miroku: It's not that simple. The youkai in that forest are far beyond anything I've ever seen. It was as if they were planning against us from the beginning. We were very fortunate to get out with our lives...

Kouga: Don't be rediculous! Demon's can't think! They're like animals! Stupid, beasts!

Sango (glares at Kouga): Either way, these certainly aren't normal demons...If we go back in there, we go alone, at an appropriate time. Otherwise we may just make things worse for Kagome-chan.

Kouga!?

Miroku: Sango's right. If Kagome is alive, she'll have found a safe place to stay for now. If things stay calm, she might just be able to slip out on her own. Going in there and stirring things up will definitely make it harder for her...

(There's a long pause as everyone stirs this around in their heads. Kagome's mother, seems especially sad. At last Souta stands up and turns to his family.)

Souta: It's okay. Kagome's strong, and she has Grandma's ring with her. She'll be sure to come back, won't she Sango?

Sango (Smiles and pats Souta's head): You're sister is very brave. I'm sure whatever happens, she'll try her hardest to get back and see her cute little brother.

(She and Souta smile at each other.)

(Inside a room in the castle, Kagome is lying in a four poster bed with a wet cloth on her head. Shippo, Tanuki and Kirara are watching over her by the light of a single lamp.)

Tanuki: So, this is the girl huh? Will she be okay?

Shippo (re-wetting the cloth on Kagome's head): She suffered from a bad fright, and then fell down a hole, but somehow, she seems pretty tough.

Tanuki: She's going to have to be tough if she's ever going to get along with Lord Inuyasha and break our curse.

Shippo: You're telling me! That bully, he just about punched by head in today. Imagine, picking on a weak child!

(He places the cloth back on Kagome's head and she starts to mumble and stir.)

Shippo: Ah! She's waking up!

(Kagome opens her eyes slowly, still looking half asleep. Shippo crawls up beside her.)

Shippo: Are you all right?

(Kagome suddenly turns and looks at him in surprise, but not really afraid.)

Kagome: Wh...where am I?

Shippo: You were unconscious, so we had to bring you back to the castle with us.

Kagome (shocked): Ca...Castle!

_Kagome: So it wasn't a myth!_

Tanuki: Um...hello...

(Kagome looks up in shock as she sees Tanuki for the first time. In the shadows he looks much more demonic than Shippo, and she sit up and backs away a bit.)

Shippo: It's okay, it's just Tanuki, he's our chef!

Kagome: Your...chef?

Shippo (Smiles): Yep! That's Kirara, she's captain of the guard, and I'm Shippo, we met in the forest, but you probably don't remember...

(Kagome looks on in shock as Kirara bounces up to her and starts nudging her as she wants to be petted. Kagome obliges, somewhat spaced out.)

Kagome (disbelieving): And you all live here in the castle?

(Suddenly her eyes go wide with fear.)

Kagome: ...and that other guy, does he?...

Shippo: Oh, you mean Inuyasha? Don't worry about him, he's not as bad as he seems, he just likes to be violent that's all.

Kagome (Scared): Eh?

Tanuki: Shippo! Don't say things like that. Lord Inuyasha isn't that bad.

Shippo (realizing what he just said): Oh right! I mean he's really very nice, and kind, and...

Tanuki (Changing the subject): Would you like something to eat? I made you a dinner, it should still be warm.

(He holds out a covered dish on a silver platter. After a moment's hesitation, Kagome accepts the platter and sets it on her lap. Then, slowly, she pulls the cover off uneasy about what type of food these people eat. The second she sees it however, her face changes into one of surprise.)

Kagome: Eh?

(She stares down at rice and pickled vegetables. In the background, Tanuki looks embarassed.)

Tanuki (Wringing hands): I'm sorry. We don't go to town you see, and there aren't enough of us for a large farm so...

(Kagome looks up at him, somewhat surprised to see him apologising. After a moment, her face softens and she smiles.)

Kagome: It's fine. Thank you Mr. Tanuki.

(Tanuki looks up surprised as Kagome splits her chop sticks, says grace, and digs into her food. Shippo observes her, slightly amazed.)

Kagome: Grace!

_Shippo: This girl...she's not afraid anymore?_

_Shippo: ...If that's the case, then maybe she really could be the one to..._

(Suddenly Kagome stops eating and looks at him, as if remembering something.)

Kagome: Oh, by the way, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you.

(Shippo looks surprised for a moment, then his face brightens into a smile and he nods.)

(Meanwhile, in a large dark room in the castle, Inuyasha sits on a glass-less windowsill with a broad view of the land before him. He seems broody as usual, Tetsuiga at his side.)

Inuyasha: Dammit, as if I didn't have enough problems. What are those wimpy humans up to now?

(Myouga is sitting on Inuyasha's knee, looking thoughtful.)

Myouga: Kirara said they weren't ordinary humans, it seems they were skilled demon hunters, and well armed too. Since they got out of the forest alive, I expect we haven't heard the last of them yet.

(Inuyasha is silent as he thinks for a long moment. Then he turns back to Myouga.)

Inuyasha (darkly): How many casualties were there?

Myouga (thoughtful): Hmmm...Well, as far as I can tell, it was mostly Naraku's lot that attacked them, so...

Inuyasha: (Picking up Myouga between his fingers): That's not what I asked, Dammit. How many were killed?

Myouga (Paniced): I...I'm not sure yet, b-but I know it's over a hundred...

Squish

(Myouga floats to the ground as Inuyasha stares off looking extremely pissed, as if he wants revenge.)

_Inuyasha: Shit! I have a hard enough time keeping everyone in the forest as it is, and now they want to come and make trouble from the outside too? Damn those bastards! They'll pay for this._

(He looks on menacingly as Myouga climbs back onto his knee again. Inuyasha looks back at him as he speaks.)

Myouga: Anyway, Lord Inuyasha, what do you plan to do about that girl you found. Have you considered that maybe she could be the one to...

Inuyasha (Sharply): Shut-up!

(Myouga falls off as Inuyahsa abruptly stands up to leave, taking Tetsuiga with him. After a few steps, he stops to look back at Myouga, an angry glare on his face.)

Inuyasha (angrily): I've told you a hundred times already, that's NEVER going to happen. So stop your pointless daydreaming and don't bring it up again!

(He turns again and storms out of the room, his hair waving behind him. We see a side view of his face as he walks, looking ready to kill something.)

_Inuyasha (clench fist): I know...I will be like this until the day I die..._

Notes: Rice and pickled vegetables is like a bare bones meager staple for the Japanese, similar to our "bread and water." It is, however, more substantial that bread and water, and enough of it could make a half decent meal I suppose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Actions)

Speech:...

_thoughts:..._

Sounds

(The morning's sun shines down on the pale gray, vine covered castle. Birds dash about around it chirping and singing. Inside, bright shafts of sunlight cut through the gloom. The castle is dusty and cob webbed, with patched and ratty furniture and moth eaten drapes. You can still, however, see signs that it was, at one time, a very fine castle.)

(In a well lit summer kitchen, Kagome sits at a table with Shippo beside her, each looking hungry. Off to the side, Tanuki is cooking something.)

Shippo (Whiney): Come one Tanuki! I'm starving!"

Kagome (smiling): Now Shippo, be patient. Tanuki's doing his best, isn't he?

Tanuki (hurrying): Yes Lady Kagome! It'll be done in a minute!

Kagome: There, you see?

(She turns and looks down at Shippo, smiling and he happily smiles back.)

_Shippo_ _(Happily): I wish Kagome would stay with us forever!_

(His face droops as he realizes something.)

_Shippo_ _(Frown): But...when Inuyasha gets here, what's he going to say? That jerk, he can be such a kid..._

Tanuki (Proudly): It's ready!

Kagome: Great! I can't wait to see what it is.

Tanuki: Tadaa!

(Her face drops as Tanuki presents them with rice and, surprise surprise, pickled vegetables.)

Kagome (shocked disappointment): eh?

Shippo: Same old thing again huh? Oh well, can't be helped...

Kagome (astonished): You mean you eat this every day?

Shippo (nods): Rice and vegetables is the best, because it keeps a really long time without going rotten. We used to have chickens too, but one day some demons broke in and ate them, so now we don't have them anymore. Sometimes Inuyasha goes hunting, but he usually just lazes around depressed all day. Sheesh

(Shippo shakes his head like a reproachful parent as Kagome looks on, a slightly pensive and troubled look on her face.)

_Kagome: Inuyasha huh...he seemed so terrible when I saw him...and yet Shippo and the others don't seem afraid at all. I wonder what will happen next time I..._

Inuyasha: Tanuki!

Tanuki (scared): Uh-oh!

(Everyone looks up as Inuyasha comes into the room, looking as pissed as ever. He stops and appears slightly surprised at the sight of Kagome and the others. Kagome looks back with an equally surprised and somewhat scared gaze as Shippo and the others just freeze. There's a long pause.)

Inuyasha:...Keh!

(He turns up his nose at Kagome, walks to the other side of the table and plops himself down in a large decked out chair. He rests his head on his hand with his eyes closed a disapproving and miffed look is on his face. Tanuki swiftly puts a plate full of food down in front of him. As he turns to leave however...)

Inuyasha: Tanuki!

Tanuki (hands wringing apron): ...Y...yes Master?

Inuyasha (eyes still closed): Why are these idiots eating before me?

Tanuki (scared): Ah...S...Sorry master, i-it's just that our guest was hungry so...

(Inuyasha suddenly turns around in his chair with violent speed to glare at Tanuki. Tanuki inches backwards, truly petrified.)

Inuyasha (roaring): She's NOT our guest.

(He slams his fist on the table making the dishes rattle and everyone jump. Kagome lets out a little whimper and Inuyasha forgets about Tanuki and turns his attention to her. He gives her a menacing stare and sniffs the air.)

Inuyasha: Hey, bitch, why can't I smell you?

Kagome (scared): Eh?

Inuyasha (yelling): Don't play with me! My nose can smell anything and anyone. You've got something that's hiding your scent...

(He narrows his eyes at her and Kagome squirms in her seat. After a moment she reaches down and plucks the ring off her finger, holding it up cautiously.)

Kagome (trying not to look scared): You...You mean this? My grandmother gave it to me...for good luck...

(Quick as lightening Inuyasha has leaned over across the table and snatched the ring out of her hand. Kagome stares in shock as he holds it up to the light.)

Inuyasha: So that's why I couldn't smell you in the forest eh? Hm...

(Inuyasha takes it and sticks it in his pocket. Kagome gets angry.)

Kagome (standing up): Now wait a minute, that's mine! What are you...

(She stops as Inuyasha glares at her again. Shippo looks like he wants to say something, but decides not too. Inuyasha flops back down, resting one elbow on the table and his head in his hand. Eyes closed, he grabs some food in his hand, tosses it in his mouth and chews with his mouth open. Kagome looks on in horror. He sniffs the air.)

Inuyasha (Mutters with mouth full): ...disgusting, I should have let you keep it on...

(He swallows and suddenly opens his demonic yellow eyes and looks up, annoyed at Kagome. Feeling uncomfortable, she sits back down again.)

Inuyasha: So, are you going to tell me? What were you doing in my forest?

(He grabs another handful of food and tosses it in his mouth, chewing eyes closed, waiting for her answer. Kagome looks at the floor for a long time.)

Kagome (quietly): Wh... ... what will you do...if I tell you?

(She looks up at him cautiously as he suddenly stops chewing. With one swift move of his arm he bangs the table so hard it breaks in two. The dishes fall to the floor with a smash, taking Shippo with them. Inuyasha stands up brandishing his claws at her threateningly as Kagome shrieks and holds her arm up in defence. There's a long pause. After a moment, Kagome gets up the nerve to take a glance at Inuyasha again.)

Inuyasha (menacing): I'll find those bastards and give them what they deserve of course. Sneaking into my forest like that. Ha, they certainly have a lot of nerve. Let's see how brave they are when I'm raking my claws through them.

(Kagome's mouth drops open as she looks at him. Slowly, she lowers her arms, followed by her head, and sits there staring at her hands in her lap. Inuyasha watches her, unmoving.)

Kagome (quietly): Then...I can't tell you.

Inuyasha!

(Kagome clenches her hands into firsts and starts shaking. Inuyasha looks at her, surprised. Suddenly she gets up and faces him, fists ready at her side. Her face is angry and resolved, and there are tears brimming in her eyes.)

Kagome (yelling): I absolutely, no matter what, won't tell you ANYTHING at all! No matter what you do to me!

(There is another long pause as the two of them look at each other. Inuyasha seems utterly shocked at Kagome's courage, while Kagome continues with the same fierce stare as a tear trickles down her cheek. She flexes her jaw muscles, trying hard not to cry. After a moment, Inuyasha moves.)

Inuyasha (Crossing his arms): Keh, fine! You'll be my prisoner here until you rot.

(Kagome takes in a breath, surprised as he turns to leave. He gets to the door before stopping to have his final word.)

Inuyasha: And bitch, don't even think of trying to escape...

(He holds the ring up between his thumb and forefinger.)

Inuyasha: ...There are lots of demons out there with good noses just like mine. Without this ring, you wouldn't even make it five minutes out of the castle before one of them came and bit you in half. Got that!

(He turns to go, but as he does, he takes one look back over his shoulder at her. For an instant he looks as if he thinks he may have overdone it a bit, and then quietly leaves the room. Kagome watches him go with the same shocked, terrified look stuck on her face. After a minute to make sure that he's gone, she collapses to her knees and starts to cry.)

(A little while later Myouga finds Inuyasha sitting by the same window, deep in thought. He bounces up to him.)

Myouga (cheerily): Hello, Lord Inuyasha...

Inuyasha (Snapping): WHAT!

(Myouga is taken aback as Inuyasha realises he didn't mean to be so fierce. He doesn't apologise though. Instead, he just turns back to the window.)

Inyasha (calmly): What do you want, Myouga?

(Myouga looks at him, curiously, before asking his question.)

Myouga: I thought I'd ask what you found in the forest last night? You did go didn't you?

(Inuyasha nods.)

Inuyasha (blandly): I found the bodies of several of them, but I could smell a lot more than I could find.

Myouga: Hmmm, probably the work of that monk with the air void in his hand that Kirara told us about. If that's the case, there's no telling how many he could have taken in...

(He stops and looks curiously at Inuyasha again. He's oddly quiet and doesn't seem the least bit interested in what Myouga has to say. In fact, he seems really depressed.)

Myouga: Um...Lord Inuyasha...did something happen? It's not like you to be...

(He stops as Inuyasha turns around just enough to glare at Myouga out of the corner of his eye. Then he instantly turns back to the window with a little "Humph." Myouga stares at him in surprise.)

_Myouga: ...Lord...Inuyasha?_

Kagome: There, that should be about it!

(Her and Tanuki set the new table down in the kitchen (they obviously borrowed it from another room) and she wipes the sweat off her brow.)

Kagome: Just like new again. What do you think Tanuki?

Tanuki (nervously): Th...Thank you lady Kagome.

Kagome: Shippo, you think it's good?

Shippo (quietly): Yeah, it's fine...

(Kagome looks at them, realising they both look quite depressed.)

_Shippo: That damn jerk. There's no way in hell that we'll ever change back now..._

Kagome: Hey...What's with the long faces? Shippo? Tanuki?

(Shippo just sighs as Tanuki looks blue. Kagome wonders what's going on.)

Myouga: Just as I feared...it seems Lord Inuyasha lost his temper, doesn't it.

(Kagome looks up, surprised at the unfamiliar voice. She turns around to see Myouga sitting cross legged on the table.)

Kagome (Surprised): Hmm? A talking bug?

Myouga (upset): I'm not a but I'm a flee! A Flee!

Kagome: ...Strange...

(She squishes him with her thumb.)

Myouga (floating): ...a flee...a flee...

Shippo (Quietly): That's Myouga, he's an advisor.

Kagome (Surprised): Wh...What?

Kagome (Fanning the unconscious Myouga): I'm sorry, are you alright?

(She stops as he bites her hand and starts to swell up. After a moment he stops.)

Myouga (Smacking lips): Delicious!

(Kagome promptly squishes him again as everyone looks on with little sweat drops.)

Shippo (Sweatdrop): He's fine...

(A few minutes later...)

Myouga: So things didn't go well with Inuyasha at breakfast today?

Shippo (on Kagome's shoulder): Are you kidding? It was a disaster! First he stole her ring, then he broke the table, and then he even made Kagome cry...It's terrible!

(Shippo hangs his head in his hands as Kagome looks slightly indignant at the mention of her crying. Everyone turns their attention to Myouga on the table.)

Myouga: Hmmm...I see... ... You'll have to try to excuse him, Kagome. He's upset right now over the large numbers that were killed by your friends yesterday.

Kagome (confused): Huh?

Myouga: You see, Kagome, the demons of this forest are really humans who were transformed by a curse into their current form. Inuyasha was their prince, and although a lot of them have forgotten about themselves, he still tries to protect them as best he can.

(Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and she puts a hand up to her mouth.)

Kagome: H...How tragic! Isn't there any way to lift the curse?

Myouga: There is, however in the last hundred years, Inuyasha has abandoned any hope of ever returning to normal, and forbids anyone to speak of it. It makes him depressed, and quick to anger, which is why he seems so violent.

Kagome: Oh...

(She looks down at her lap for a while, her face sad as she wonders what it must be like to spend a hundred years cursed to be a demon, locked in this forest. Suddenly, she realizes something...)

Kagome: Then, Shippo, Mr. Tanuki, Mr. Myouga...you too?

(Myouga nods solemnly.)

Myouga: We are the only ones left of the hundreds that used to live here. The others have forgotten who they are over the years, or turned over to darkness. We try to help Inuyasha as best we can, but it's difficult now with so few of us. These last few years, he seems to have been slipping more and more into depression...

(Kagome stares at him with an incredibly piteous face.)

_Kagome: So that's why this forest...they were all people...everyone... _

(Suddenly Tanuki bursts into tears and starts sobbing on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looks back at him with a shocked expression and small sweat drops form on Shippo's and Myouga's heads.)

Tanuki (sobbing): Oh... master Myouga,... that was so beautiful, and so...so...

Shippo (Whacks him on the head): Way to spoil the mood, idiot!

Tanuki (Still crying): ...So beautiful...so beautiful...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: Naturally, in this story, most of the characters have slightly altered histories and agenda's than in the manga or anime. However, for the most part, I tried to keep their dispositions the same. Also, please remember that these demons all know each other, because they once lived in the same castle, and more than likely have fought before.

(The next day, near the border of the forest, Sango and Miroku are walking stealthily along, trying not to draw the attention of any demons. Sango carries her boomerang and Miroku follows behind with his staff as they hunt along, looking for signs of the path they took last time. Suddenly Sango stops and looks up. At the other side of a clearing stands a small Kirara, looking cute and innocent, perched on a log grooming herself.)

Miroku (whispers): ...Is it a...youkai?

Sango: I'm not sure...it looks like it could be...

(They stop as Kirara suddenly finishes her grooming, leaps off the log and walks cautiously over to Sango. Sango gets ready, but doesn't attack as Kirara starts rubbing against her legs. Sango stares down in shock.)

Miroku: It seems harmless enough...

(As Sango looks up to nod at Miroku, Kirara suddenly ducks between Sango's legs and transforms. With one leap she lifts the surprised Sango into the air on her back and starts sailing high above the orange tree tops.)

Sango!

Miroku: SANGO!

(He takes off in pursuit of them on foot while Sango clings to Kirara's back. After a while, they reach the edge of the forest and Kirara descends, sharply tossing Sango to the earth. She rolls several times, dropping Hiraigotsu as Miroku clears the forest and runs towards her, lifting her to a sitting position in his arms.)

Miroku (out of breath): Sango, are you okay?

(Sango groans, but sits up by herself, unharmed. Kirara lands on the ground by the edge of the forest, and Miroku places himself between Sango and the giant cat, waiting for it to attack. Much to their surprise, however, Kirara merely un-transforms back into her cute little self and stands looking at them for a minute. There is a pause before Kirara gives them a stern nod with her head, and with a little goodbye call, vanishes into the forest again. Miroku and Sango look at each other a moment, then back to the forest.)

Miroku (slightly astonished): What do you make of it, Sango?

Sango (also astonished): I do believe...we've just been kicked out...

(A few hours later, just after dark, Kagome sits at the window of her room staring out into the night. From her vantage point, she has a nice view of the inner courtyard and the main entrance to the castle)

_Kagome (sigh): It's been exactly three days since I came here...and no one's come to get me...Maybe they all really do think I'm dead... _

(There's a knocking on the door and Kagome looks up from her window.)

Kagome: Who is it?

Shippo: It's me, I brought you some dinner.

Kagome: Come in!

(She opens the door for Shippo, knowing he's too short to do it with his hands full, and taking the platter, sets it on a dresser. Shippo follows her into the room.)

Shippo: Kagome, are you sure you don't want to eat dinner with us again?

(Kagome nods as she takes the lid off her pickled vegetables and rice, and starts eating.)

Kagome (stubbornly): I'm not going to go anywhere until that stupid Inuyasha returns my ring and apologises for his behaviour. I don't care how sorry his situation is, nobody has the right to treat people like that.

(Shippo looks at the ground, disappointed while Kagome munches away.)

Inuyasha: Hey Tanuki, what are we having tonight? Same old thing eh? Keh! I'm starting to wonder if it's really because of the lack of food, or if it's because you've forgotten how to cook anything else. Hehehe...

(Inuyasha sits at a long dinner table in a large dinning hall, once again leaning sideways in his elaborate high backed chair. He seems to be back to his regular self, teasing Tanuki and smirking with his usual smug confidence. It's obvious that no one else feels the same though. Tanuki silently places a dish in front of him and sits down at the table as far away from Inuyasha as possible. Beside him is Kirara on the table, and Shippo sitting on a large stack of books. All of them are silent as Inuyasha starts to eat, eyes closed, shoving food into his face with his one hand. Shippo looks at him with disgust. After a minute, Inuyasha notices the rather cool atmosphere.)

Inuyasha (Swallowing): Hey Shippo, what's with that face? You find a worm in your food or something?

Shippo (Spitefully): No, it's the worm in front of me that's ruining my appetite.

(Inuyasha stops and stands up as Kirara and Tanuki stop eating. In the tense silence that follows, only the sound of Shippo's chopsticks can be heard as he munches silently, ignoring Inuyasha's angry glare.)

Inuyasha (menacingly): Hey Shippo, what's with that attitude you got there? You'd better hurry up and apologise before you regret it.

Shippo (coldly): Strange, that's what I should be telling you.

(Ignoring Inuyahsa, he quietly picks up his plate and starts walking off towards the door.)

Shippo (Still cold): Inuyasha, we're not going to talk to you until you make up with Kagome by apologising.

Inuyasha: WHAT! Like I'm ever going to apologise to some low-level peasant girl like...

(He stops as Tanuki and Kirara get up, Tanuki grabbing both their plates as he follows Shippo into another room. Shippo pauses at the door, but doesn't look back.)

Shippo (with super sarcasm): Us low level peasants are going to eat in the kitchen then. Enjoy your meal, _Prince_ Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha watches them leave with an astonished face. He stays that way for a few moments after the door is shut, and then looks around the empty hall, almost sorry. This only lasts for a second though before he crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air indignantly.)

Inuyasha: Keh!

(He sits back down and starts eating again in his usual fashion, no longer smirking though. He mumbles inaudible curses through the food he eats and then swallows loudly. A second after this he takes his arm and swipes it across the table, sending his plate and cup flying into the far wall. Then he stands up and storms out of the room.)

_Inuyasha: Damn, stupid...why should I have to apologise? _

(He turns up a flight of stairs leading to the wing Kagome's staying in.)

_Inuyasha: Heh, she's the one freeloading in my castle. She's lucky I didn't just leave her in the forest to die. Ungrateful little... _

(He takes several more steps before he suddenly stops in front of an open window, sniffing the air.)

Sniff

Inuyasha (startled): Huh? This smell...demon blood!

(He instantly turns and jumps out the window, following his nose.)

(Meanwhile, Kagome is sitting at her window looking board as Inuyasha streaks by. She sits up as she watches him bound easily over the wall and out into the forest.)

_Kagome (surprised): Huh? Where's he off to in such a hurry?_

(She waits for several more minutes, nothing happens.)

_Kagome (realizing): ...He's not coming back..._

_Kagome (excitedly):...Then that means...This is my chance to escape!_

(Cautiously she tests the vines around her window and discovers they will hold her weight. Clinging to them, she begins her descent, three stories to the ground.)

_Kagome (panting): Hang in there...Grandpa, Grandma, Souta, Mama...I'm coming!_

(Inuyasha races through the forest at top speed, dodging trees and bushes as they appear before him. Suddenly he stops at the edge of a clearing and puts his hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga, looking grim. Before him, we see the corpses of several large demons, shredded and scattered about. Inuyasha suddenly narrows his eyes, angrily.)

(An instant later he leaps to the side as a blur of purple jumps down on him from above, ripping up the ground with the force of it's impact. Inuyasha lands unharmed to the side and turns to face his opponent, hand still ready on Tetsuiga. Slowly, Juromaru appears out of the settling dust, crouched down, gazing eerily at Inuyasha from under his long unkempt purple hair. Inuyasha parts his lips in a snarl.)

Inuyasha: Keh! So you're the bastard who's done this. I know, I can smell their blood all over you...

(Juromaru says nothing, and just continues to stare emotionless at Inuyasha, his breath coming in icy rasps as he does so. Inuyasha glares back at him as he takes his hand off the hilt of his sword and prepares to strike with his claws.)

Inuyasha (threatening): Not only that, but you smell like Naraku, only he could be behind a slaughter this gory. So bastard, if you have any last requests, say them now...

Inuyasha (Charging): ...before I slice my claws through your neck!

(In a blur of motion, Juromaru is gone and Inuyasha's claws strike the earth instead. Instantly he turns around to fend off an attack from Juromaru, who has appeared behind him.)

_Inuyasha (Struggling): Dammit! This bastard's fast! _

(Juromaru punches at him, sending him flying. He hits the ground on his back, and slides a good while before stopping, getting up, he has a large cut across his cheek.)

_Inuyasha: What was that? I know I dodged it...did his arm change it's shape?_

Inuyasha (reaching for Tetsuiga): Alright bastard, you asked for this...

(He draws and charges at Juromaru again, transformed Tetsuiga in hand. Juromaru leaps out of the way of his first attack and rebounds for a counter strike. Inuyasha dodges his punch and slices down with his sword, seemingly cutting off Juromaru's hand. However, upon jumping back, he doesn't look pleased...)

_Inuyasha (Worried): That wasn't right, I didn't actually feel his arm being cut... _

(Juromaru attacks again, cutting his thoughts short. Inuyasha jumps backwards and recoils off the ground for speed. He launches himself full at Juromaru, but halfway through his flight, something jumps up from the ground and goes through Inuyasha's stomach. His eyes bug out in surprise and pain as he approaches Juromaru. Too late, he notices Juromaru's claws as they rake across his chest. Inuyasha goes flying and lands in a heap to the side.)

Inuyasha (getting up): Sh...shit...

Kageromaru: Kukukuku...How does it feel Inuyasha, having your insides ripped apart?

(Inuyasha looks up, surprised at a worm looking thing with a human head and two blades for hands. It has the same purple hair as Juromaru.)

Inuyasha (standing): Bastard...who are you?

Kageromaru: Kukukukuku...so you don't remember Inuyasha? The face of your faithful servant, Kageromaru?

Inuyasha (Shocked): Kageromaru!

Kageromaru: Hmmmm, it's not surprising that you wouldn't recognise me, Inuyasha. I looked much different before I was cursed. It's not too appealing, is it?

Inuyasha (Smirking): Damn right, it's butt ugly...a perfect match with your personality, you asshole.

(He leaps back as Juromaru suddenly attacks him from the front, Inuyasha dodges a few more swipes before taking a hit in the shoulder and falling back.)

Kageromaru: Bastard! It's because of you that I am like this, because of that stupid curse I have been stuck in this body for one hundred years, feeding off of dead corpses, unable to extract my revenge. But now, you will suffer!

(Juromaru attacks him, the end result of which is Inuyasha flying backwards into a tree. He grimaces and gets up slowly.)

Kageromaru: That pain...feel it to your bones. I'll take my time before finishing you off, so you can feel pure agony as I have.

Inuyasha (angrily): You weak shit! You couldn't beat me yourself so you asked that bastard Naraku to help you. He's the one who lent you this bastard right here, didn't he?

(Inuyasha dodges Juromaru some more while Kageromaru talks)

Kageromaru: Kukukuku...You always were good at stating the obvious. Naraku and I made an agreement you see. I kill you, freeing myself and everyone from this rotten curse. In return, Naraku will take your throne and become a true king, like your miserable self could never be!

(Inuyasha is still fighting Juromaru as Kageromaru dives underground.)

Kageromaru (from below): Inuyasha, give up and accept your fate like a man. By sacrificing yourself, we could all be free from this accursed forest.

(Inuyasha listens, fending of Juromaru while looking out for Kageromaru. Suddenly, he leans forewards, just in time for Kageromaru to miss his chest. He isn't quite fast enough however, and blood goes flying from a light slash up Inuyasha's back. Instantly Juromaru catches him in the side with his claws and hurtles him across the clearing. Where he lands, Inuyasha stays still for a moment, still holding Tetsuiga, bleeding from two new wounds.)

Kageromaru: Had enough already Inuyasha? Kukukuku, you're not nearly as tough as Naraku said you'd be. If this keeps up, it really will be as easy as a sacrifice...

Inuyasha (getting up to his hands and knees): And where...did you meet Naraku...huh?

Kageromaru: Kukuku...is that your last request Inuyasha? Very well, I will tell you, it is a place that you know well, but haven't been to in some time. Must be hard for you though, with all your victims buried there...

(Inuyasha has managed to get up to sit on his heels, he looks angry at what Kageromaru has just said.)

Kukukuku: I know why you carry that sword Inuyasha, because without it, you lose your mind and run around killing anything that gets in your way. Kukuku...you even killed your own father like that. I saw. You tore him limb from limb as if he were a rag doll. Such a pitiful end, for a pitiful king...

Inuyasha (Growls): ...You bastard...

(He suddenly stands up quite easily, his sword ready in his hand.)

Inuyasha: Who's pitiful, you bastard. A fuck like you? Spending a hundred years as a worm, waiting for revenge, only to die without accomplishing anything. Keh!

Kageromaru: Oh? Those are brave words for someone who is half dead himself already...

(Instantly, Inuyasha charges at Juromaru, Tetsuiga in hand. With easy speed he dodges Juromaru's savage punches and slices him into bits with one powerful swing of Tetsuiga. He lands on his feet and turns around to face Kageromaru, a confident smirk playing on his lips.)

Inuyasha (mockingly): Ha! As if I could be done in my a slimy little bastard like you. You didn't actually think I'd hand over my kingdom to the likes of Naraku did you? If you hadn't of wasted so much time flapping your lips with pointless information, I would have killed you long ago.

(Now it's Kageromaru's turn to be frightened. In an instant, he turns his tail and starts to run.)

_Kageromaru: This bastard, he was playing me for information all along..._

(He gasps as Inuyasha appears beside him.)

Kageromaru: B...bastard...

Inuyasha: TETSUIGA!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Actions)

Speech:...

_thoughts:..._

Sounds

Shippo (Yelling): Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?

(He walks along the abandoned halls yelling with his hands cupped to his mouth. Behind him Tanuki and Kirara come running up.)

Shippo: Any luck?

(They shake their heads unhappily.)

Tanuki: And Master Inuyasha doesn't seem to be around either. You don't think he took her anywhere do you?

(Shippo stops to consider this as Myouga suddenly bounds down the hall yelling.)

Myouga: Shippo! Shippo!

(They wait until he finally arrives.)

Myouga (Tired): Thank goodness I found you. It's Kagome, she's escaped into the forest...

All: WHAT!

Shippo (paniced): Myouga, when was this!

Myouga: I came as fast as I could, I saw her run out the main gate almost an hour ago, right after Lord Inuyasha left...

Shippo: An hour ago! Wh...why didn't you say something? Oh no, I should have watched her more carefully. Anything could have happened by now! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

(He starts hitting himself on the head as a shadow appears in the hall behind them.)

Inuyasha: Hey Shippo, don't beat yourself up. If you want someone to put lumps on your head, I'll be glad to do it...

Tanuki: Master Inuyasha!

(they all turn to look at him in Surprise.)

Shippo (paniced): Inuyasha, it's Kagome, she's...

(He stops as he notices the cut on Inuyasha's cheek and the blood on the hand he has pressed against his stomach. You can't see much else in the darkness.)

Tanuki: Master Inuyasha...th...those wounds!

Inuyasha (Turning his nose up): Keh! They're nothing. Shippo, what were you saying about that bitch?

Shippo: Kagome's escaped! Myouga saw her leave the main gate an hour ago...

Inuyasha (angry): WHAT!

(Inuyasha narrows his eyes angrily at this, and Shippo stops, shrinking back in fear. Inuyasha isn't mad at Shippo though, instead he turns to head back down the hall.)

_Inuyasha: Stupid bitch...I warned her about the forest..._

Tanuki: Master...where are you going?

Inuyasha (going up to a window): Isn't it obvious? She's my prisoner, I'm going to find her and bring her back.

Shippo: But Inuyasha, you have a hole through your stomach...

Inuyasha (harshly): Shut up. I shouldn't be long, Kirara, guard the castle until I get back.

(Inuyasha has leapt out the window and is gone.)

(Meanwhile in the forest, Kagome is walking along slowly, looking slightly confused. A full moon above her provides her with a fair amount of light as a cold wind sweeps past sending down a rain of autumn leaves.)

_Kagome (shivers): Brrrrr...I hope I get home soon..._

_Kagome: But which way is home...everything looks the same to me..._

(Suddenly there is a rustle in the bushes behind her and Kagome looks back, eyes growing wide with fear. In an instant, they part as a giant praying mantis monster with sharp blades appears, towering over Kagome. It swipes at her, barely missing her as she turns to run.)

Kagome: Kya!

(She hasn't run too far before she trips on a hidden root and falls to the ground. Terrified she looks back over her shoulder to see the Mantis's blade coming towards her at full speed. She screams and shuts her eyes.)

Inuyasha: SANKON TETSUO!

(There's a slashing sound and Kagome looks up as the Mantis's blade thumps to the ground in pieces. She's even more surprised when she realises Inuyasha is standing between her and the Mantis, protecting her.)

Inuyasha (to Mantis): Hey, bastard, you know the rules, no killing humans!

(The mantis stops, recognising Inuyasha, and also realising that he's injured. It raises it's other blade to take a swing at him.)

Inuyasha: Keh! What are you stupid?

(Inuyasha easily leaps above the blade and kicks the mantis hard in the head. It falls backwards with a large bang, taking a few trees with it.)

Inuyasha (shouting): Got that bastard? It'd take you a million years to beat me. Instead, you've got five seconds to leave here before I tear you to shreds.

(He holds up his claw to stress his point and the mantis slowly starts to retreat into the shadows. Kagome watches it go as she sits on the ground, looking amazed. Once it's gone, Inuyasha turns to her with a menacing glare.)

Inuyasha (shouting): Damn bitch, I told you not to leave the castle! You try that again and I won't come to save you're sorry...ung...

(He takes a step towards Kagome with his fist raised to threaten her some more. She already has her arms in front of her to fend him off. Inuyasha's body however, has had enough and he staggers a bit, grimacing and holding his hand to the wound in his stomach.)

Kagome: Huh?

(Kagome's eyes widen in surprise as she realises that he's injured. She stands up and leans towards him.)

Kagome (concerned): Inuyasha...you're hurt!

(Inuyasha casts her a suspicious glare and she backs away a bit. After a moment, he forces himself to stand straight again.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): I'm going back. If you want to come, fine, if not, don't expect me to save your ass next time you get attacked.

(He starts to head back to the castle as Kagome watches him go looking surprised and confused. For a second she looks around the forest as if she might just try her luck, but then she sees Inuyasha again.)

_Kagome: It's almost...as if he came to save me from the monsters..._

(Her face softens a bit and a moment later she runs up and walks along beside him, a concerned look on her face. Inuyasha has his eyes closed and looking annoyed like always, Kagome watches him as they walk.)

Inuyasha: What is it?

(He looks at her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. Kagome backs away and holds her hands up in innocence.)

Kagome (smile): Nothing, nothing...I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, that's all.

(Inuyasha narrows his eyes at her, before turning to look away and stick his nose up in the air as usual, but the sudden movement causes him to wince in pain. He stops walking and looks down at the hole in his stomach and his blood covered hand, seemingly concerned for the first time. Suddenly a folded green shawl is placed in his hand. Inuyasha looks at Kagome, surprised.)

Kagome (gently): You can use that for now, and I'll bandage you up properly when we get back to the castle. Okay?

_Kagome: Inuyasha... ... Maybe he isn't so mean after all..._

(She takes a few steps ahead while Inuyasha watches her with the same stunned look on his face, holding her shawl to his wound. After a few moments, he starts to follow behind her. This time however, he's quiet, and instead of his usual annoyed look, his face is calm and deep in thought.)

_Inuyasha: ...Kagome..._

_(A/N: There's a pic of this on "my" homepage.)_

(Meanwhile, in the clearing where Inuyasha fought Juromaru, a figure wrapped in a baboon pelt approaches. Quietly, it walks out to the center of the clearing and looks about.)

Naraku: So, Juromaru and Kageromaru failed huh? Hmm...

(He doesn't sound the least bit disappointed, but more like he expected it. He stands there at the center of the clearing for a moment, as long snake like arms begin to spread out from under his baboon pelt. They soon cover the surface of the clearing and everything in it, and then disappear back under the baboon pelt, taking all the flesh of the dead monsters with it.)

Naraku: They killed some strong bastards though. I shall make good use of them...

(There is some shifting under the pelt and then nothing. Naraku walks off into the forest again.)

Naraku: Just wait Inuyasha, one day I shall have your throne...

(Back at the castle, everyone is lounging about in the light of a large fire. Kagome is bandaging Inuyasha's up while Kirara and Tanuki doze on a couch off to the side. Shippo and Myouga are busy questioning Inuyasha.)

Shippo: Kageromaru was siding with Naraku huh? Oh well, that bastard always was creepy to begin with.

Myouga: Hmmmm, but why did he decide to attack now after all these years? Inuyasha, you said Naraku lent him some strength?

Inuyasha: Yeah, that bastard was hiding inside of some other guy when we fought, and he reeked of Naraku.

Myouga: Hmmmm, it seems that Naraku's powers have increased again. We must be careful from now on.

Kagome (pulling out some disinfectant): Who is this Naraku guy anyway?

(She dabs some on Inuyasha's wounds with a cloth. His face contorts comically in pain and he spins around to glare at Kagome, who backs up a bit.)

Inuyasha: Hey! What are you trying to do?

Kagome (startled): It's disinfectant...it should only sting a little...

(At the words "a little" Inuyasha narrows his eyes at her before turning back around and crossing his arms over his chest.)

Inuyasha: Keh! Don't need it...

Kagome (protesting): But if those wounds get infected...

(Inuyasha gets up and walks over to where there is a clean shirt sitting on a chair and starts to put it on. Kagome watches him, still amazed at the fact that he's even alive.)

Inuyasha: Heh, that's one thing about this cursed body that's not so bad. In two, three days, all of this will be healed up.

(Kagome arches her eyebrows in disbelief.)

Kagome: ...only two or three days...

Shippo (nods): Yep. It's a good thing too, otherwise that idiot over there would have died ages ago...

Inuyasha (picking Shippo up): And what's that supposed to mean, stupid?

Shippo: N...Nothing, nothing...

(Inuyasha starts pummeling Shippo as Kagome looks on shocked)

Kagome: Y...you mean this happens a lot?

Myouga: Hmmmm...

(Kagome turns her attention respectfully to Myouga while Inuyasha continues beating up on Shippo)

Myouga: Naraku was the one who originally cursed Lord Inuyasha, using the power of a jewel he stole from a visiting princess. However, once he had the jewel, he began absorbing more and more of it's power, and influencing it with his evil heart. Through that, he became very powerful, and even after being cursed, he continued to seek the throne and Lord Inuyasha's death. Even now he is steadily increasing his powers, by absorbing the strength of other demons into his body. Above all, he is sneaky and malicious, using others to do his dirty work for him while he hides in the shadows.

(Inuyasha finishes pummeling Shippo and starts to leave the room. Kagome watches him go.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, where are you going?

(Inuyasha stops.)

Inuyasha (stuck up): Wherever I want. I don't have to answer to my prisoner.

(Kagome gets angry and tosses a small piece of firewood at him, hitting him on the back of the head. He turns around looking amgry.)

Inuyasha: HEY!

Kagome (vein pop): Why you, I was only concerned that's all, but if you're going to be like that then I won't bother.

(She does a classic Inuyasha, turning her nose up at him and sitting on the floor with her arms folded across her chest. Inuyasha takes a step backwards in shock, pausing for a second, then doing the same thing and walking out of the room. Back by the fire, Shippo sits up rubbing his lumped head.)

Shippo: Owieowieowieowie...

(Kagome comes out of her miffed pose and looks depressed. Myouga watches her.)

Myouga: Is something wrong, lady Kagome?

Kagome (startled): N..no. It's nothing.

Shippo: You should just ignore him when he's like that Kagome. He only does it so he can look tough, he doesn't mean it.

Kagome (shaking her head): No, it's not that...it's just...I guess I can't go home can I?

(Shippo and Myouga look at her, realizing as Kagome goes silent again. After a moment Shippo jumps up to her.)

Shippo: Kagome, why do you want to leave so much, don't you like us?

(Kagome looks at Shippo shocked.)

Kagome: Shippo, don't even think such a thing! I like all of you very much!

(She looks at the ground again.)

_Kagome (Sigh): It's just that I'm worried about my family is all. _

Souta: Sango, when is Sis coming back?

(Souta is being tucked into bed by Sango back at the Higurashi shrine. Sango looks at him gently.)

Sango: We're going to get her back as soon as we can, so don't worry.

Souta: But if you can't go into the forest because that cat's watching you, then what will you do.

Sango: Shhhhhh, we'll think of something. If anything, I think that cat was a good sign today.

Souta: A good sign?

Sango (nods): Even though it could have killed me, that demon today didn't even attack us. It didn't want to hurt anyone, which is a very good sign for us.

(She gets up and blows out the candle)

Sango: Now get some sleep and let us worry about Kagome. Wherever she is, I'm sure she wishes you sweet dreams.

(Sango shuts the door.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Some days later everyone has gathered around the breakfast table in the kitchen as usual. Inuyasha rests his head in his hand, eyes closed, looking nonplussed. Shippo is sitting on his pile of books, dozing in his folded arms on the table. Kagome is playing quietly with Kirara for something to do while Tanuki is busy preparing breakfast. After a moment Tanuki walks over to the table with the plates, looking a bit nervous.)

Tanuki (quietly): It's ready. Here you go, enjoy...

(He swiftly bustles off back to the counter looking busy while Inuyasha opens his eyes just a bit. He closes them again calmly for just a second before snapping upright in his chair and looking totally stunned at his plate.)

Inuyasha (looking shocked and insulted): Hey Tanuki! What is this, some kind of joke?

(He holds his plate out angrily at Tanuki who cringes at the counter and slowly peeks around behind at Inuyasha. It's obvious why he's miffed now. On his plate is exactly one vegetable and maybe a hand full of rice. Around the table, the others are staring at their equally small portions with gloomy/startled expressions. Tanuki is sweating heavily.)

Tanuki (scared): Wh-what seems to be the problem ma-master Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha just narrows his eyes at him.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): Isn't it obvious? I couldn't even fill the cracks in the wall with this, now give me some more.

(Tanuki cringes again as he makes his demand, wringing his hands in his apron nervously.)

Tanuki (sweating): W-well you see m-master, the problem is... ... ... there is no more...

(Tanuki instantly raises his arms in defence just before Inuyasha jumps out of his seat enraged.)

Inuyasha (angry): What do you mean "there's no more." Last time I asked you, you said you had enough to last us a month!

Tanuki (cringing): W-well you see, that was a while ago, and since then we've taken on an extra person, so...

(Inuyasha instantly turns to glare at Kagome who responds to his gaze by looking surprised and innocent.)

Kagome: ...er...is it my fault?

(she looks down at her plate guilty for a moment before picking it up and holding it out to him.)

Kagome: If you need it, you can take mine.

(The look on her face says she doesn't really want to offer it to him, but thinks she should. Inuyasha bristles with indignity before folding crossing his arms and turning his nose up at it. Kagome takes it back, looking slightly hurt but not disappointed.)

Kagome (innocently): I was just offering.

(Inuyasha peers through narrowed eyes from Tanuki to Kagome and back again, wondering if they conspired this to make him look bad. After a moment he gives up and sits down again with a little "humph" and cleans his plate off in one handful.)

Shippo: So, what are we going to do Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha eats with his eyes closed looking thoughtful, and still annoyed, for some time. After a moment he swallows and gets up from his seat with the look of someone who is "going to face the music.")

Inuyasha (sigh): Well, what else can we do?

Shippo (excitedly): You mean we're going into town! Yippee...

(He stops dead as Inuyasha sends a cool glare his way.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): No, I'm saying we'll just have to do without for awhile.

(Everyone stares at Inuyasha as if he's lost it.)

Shippo (dumbfounded): Wh...WHAT!  
Tanuki (horrified): Go without food? For how long?

(Inuyasha leans against the doorframe, shuts his eyes and jerks his thumb towards Kagome.)

Inuyasha: Until she leaves of course.

Kagome (angry): What! How's it my fault!  
Shippo (still dumbfounded): Inuyasha!

Inuyasha (cooly): What? Obviously she can't come with us, and if I leave her here, she's probably stupid enough to try and run away again, so... until she tells me what I want to know, we can't go buy food.

Kagome (standing up): Now hold on just one minute!

(She angrily marches over to Inuyasha who suddenly stands up straight looking surprised/warily at Kagome.)

Kagome (shouting): How dare you try to blame this on me? I already gave you my word that I wouldn't leave again, isn't that okay? It's bad enough that I have to stay here, but now I have to starve too?

(Her voice starts to waiver.)

Kagome (getting upset): And not just me, but Shippo, Tanuki and Kirara! You...how can you be so cruel you...you...

(She suddenly turns away from him and Inuyasha looks at her, surprised. Her head is downcast and her shoulders look tight, as if she's crying.)

Inuyasha (surprised): ...h...hey! Whadda you crying over huh?

Inuyasha (annoyed): Keh!.. Fine, go ahead, I'm not going falling for something stupid like that!

(Suddenly Kagome whirls around to reveal that she wasn't crying but bristling with rage. Inuyasha jumps back in surprise.)

Inuyasha (scared): huh?

Kong Smash

(A second later we see Kagome holding a good sized frying pan with Inuyasha eating plaster off the wall, sporting several lumps on his head. Behind her Shippo, and Tanuki look on in shock while Kirara is calm, almost as if she thinks he had it coming.)

(A few hours later Tanuki, Inuyasha and Shippo are wandering through town wearing disguises. Shippo has boots and a cloak to hide his fox feet and tail (his ears aren't that strange) but Tanuki is completely covered under a cloak. Inuyasha has compromised somewhere between, with gloves and boots to cover his claws, a plumed hat for his ears, and a travelling cloak _(A/N: Pic of Inuyasha in disguise on my homepage)_. As can be expected, Shippo is animated, looking everywhere at everything, Tanuki is worried about his costume slipping off, and Inuyasha sniffs the air and looks around in disgust.)

Shippo: So Inuyasha, where are we headed?

Inuyasha: Shut up! Damn city, there are so many smells I can't make anything out.

Tanuki: This place sure has grown a lot in a year hasn't it? I don't recognise half of the old shops at all.

Inuyasha: Damn, at this rate we'll never get anything done.

Voice: Perhaps it would be best if we split up?

(Everyone looks towards Inuyasha's shoulder to see Myouga sitting there.)

Shippo: Myouga? When did you get here?

Myouga: I've been here all along of course. Didn't you notice?

(Everyone looks blank.)

Myouga! Whaaaaaaa! You mean you really notice me? You're so cruel Lord Inuyasha!

Squish

Myouga (Flutter): Swish swish, swish swish...

Tanuki: He does have a good point however, master Inuyasha, if we split up we'll be able to cover more ground.

(Inuyasha doesn't like this idea, but gives in.)

Inuyasha (grudgingly) : Alright, meet back in front of the church in one hour...

(He holds up his gloved fist menacingly)

Inuyasha: ... and if anyone's late, I'll kick their ass!

(A minute later they all hurry off in different directions.)

(Back at the castle Kirara and Kagome are cleaning up for lack of something more exciting to do. Kagome has a pile of rags and is dusting shelves.)

Kagome (cough cough): Oh man, I don't think anyone's dusted up here for a hundred years!

(Kirara mews as Kagome picks up a clean rag and tackles a new shelf.)

_Kagome: Come to think of it... it probably hasn't been dusted for a hundred years... _

Kagome (Surprised): Ah?

(She looks down and realises that the rag she's holding is actually her old shawl. She looks at it a moment, unfolding it to reveal a large blood stain that couldn't be washed out. She remembers the confused, disbelieving look on Inuyasha's face when she gave it to him.)

_Kagome: ...Inuyasha..._

_Kagome (thoughtful): He and everyone else here were turned into demons about a hundred years ago by Naraku because he wanted the throne. At first, everyone lived here in the castle, and behaved normally even though they were monsters. Now however, it seems most of them have turned against him in favour of Naraku. Why? _

_Kagome:...Must be awfully lonely for him..._

(Kagome remembers the way he treated everyone at breakfast.)

Inuyasha (flashback): No, I'm saying we'll just have to do without for awhile.

_Kagome (sweat drop):...then again, maybe he had it coming..._

(She continues to clean with her shawl while thinking. After a moment she seems to hit on something and turns to Kirara.)

Kagome: Kirara, have demons ever attacked the castle directly?

(Kirara mews and nods without hesitation, then tilts her head at Kagome, wondering why she asked.)

Kirara (puzzled): Weow?

Kagome: Well, I was just thinking, maybe I should find a weapon until Inuyasha comes back. Just in case something happens.

(Kirara seems to consider this a moment, and then nods in agreement. She turns and heads for the door, indicating that Kagome should follow.)

(In the village, Shippo is wandering around the streets looking for something.)

_Shippo_ _(searching): I have to fine someone to deliver this letter to Kagome's house. _

(Flashback of Kagome handing Shippo a letter.)

Kagome: It's for my family, just so that they know I'm safe and won't worry! Please Shippo, do you think you could find a way to get it to them.

(End flashback, in the middle of the street, Shippo looks around, and finally spots a sign.)

Sign: Kouga's Delivery Service

_Shippo: That's it! Perfect!_

(View of the inside of a shop as seen from the back with a man sleeping at the counter. A bell rings as the front door is seemingly opened by no-one, and after a moment Shippo leaps up on the counter, much to the surprise of the man there.)

Shippo: Hah!

Man (startled): Wooaaaa!

(Shippo looks down innocently at the man who has just fallen off of his chair. After a moment the man gets back up and looks at Shippo still surprised.)

Man (Still flustered): Hi, ho, where did you come from?

Shippo (not impressed): I came in through the door.

Man: Oh really? I didn't hear you come in.

Shippo (sweat drop): That's because you were asleep.

(The man doesn't seem to hear him and carries on.)

Man: So sir, what can I do for you?

Shippo (digging in his shirt): I have a letter...

(After a moment he produces a letter and hands it too the man.)

Man: Oh say, Higurashi huh? The boss will be really happy to get this one!

Shippo (innocently): Why?

Man: Why? Where have you been to sonny. Didn't you know the owner of this place has the hots for young miss Higurashi.

Shippo: Eh?

(The man, obviously a gossip but a bit behind the times, is pleased at the reaction from Shippo and hurries on.)

Man: Yeah! They say he plans to marry her, once he clears out the forest that is...

Shippo (Shocked): C..Clear out the forest!

Old man: Sure thing, though no one knows how he's going to do it. It's a big secret see...

(Suddenly Kouga enters the shop with Sango and Miroku behind him. The man and Shippo stop talking and look over.)

Man: Oh there you are Kouga sir, I was hoping you'd come by. Look, this little fella just brought in a letter for the Higurashi's. You can deliver it yourself...

(Shippo suddenly starts sweating as he realizes he's in the same room with the forest clearer and two professional demon exterminators. They don't seem to notice him though. Kouga looks annoyed before walking up to the desk and snatching the letter out of the clerk's hand. He puts it in his jacket without looking at it and turns from the clerk.)

Kouga: Aside from that, anything come in from the port yet? Any word?

(Shippo starts leaving the room, pressing against the walls to keep as far away from Sango and Miroku as possible. Miroku watches him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. Shippo is sweating profusely.)

Clerk: Ah no sir, there's no word that. In fact it's been pretty dead here all morning...

Kouga (Angry): What?

Kouga (approaching man threateningly): Hey, Louis, you better not have been asleep again.

(By now, Shippo has reached the door and turns to go in a flash. As Miroku watches however, he catches a glimpse of Shippo's tail. His face changes into a stunned expression as Kouga continues yelling at his clerk.)

Miroku: Kouga-sama, may I see that letter...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the castle Kagome and Kirara are walking down some dark plane stone corridors without decoration. After a moment, Kirara stops at one door and indicates that Kagome should open it. She does, and using a candle for light, looks into the room to find a store of weapons of all shapes and sizes.)

Kagome (impressed): Amazing, these were all used by the castle guards?

(Kirara nods, looking a little sad as she remembers of the "good old days." Kagome smiles at her gently.)

Kagome: Come here Kirara.

(She holds out her arms and Kirara takes the hint. Once she has leapt up Kagome starts scratching behind her ears and under her chin in comfort, smiling as Kirara starts to purr.)

Kagome (Still holding Kirara): Now then, what will I take.

(She scans the room until she finds a plane bow and a matching quiver of arrows. She picks them up, tests them, and finding them to her liking, tells Kirara...)

Kagome: My Grandma taught me archery when I was young. I can still remember a lot of it, even though I've never actually shot at anything other than trees.

(Kirara nods in approval and they head out of the room. They just manage to shut the door behind them when a loud boom is heard from far off. Kagome and Kirara freeze and look at each other. After a moment, the sound is repeated. This time however, Kirara jumps out of Kagome's arms and runs towards the noise, transforming as she goes. Kagome follows some distance behind.)

(back in the market Inuyasha is stomping past some open booths looking annoyed. Myouga on his shoulder is chattering and pointing a everything they pass.)

Myouga (excited): Oh look! look! That necklace at that stand is very beautiful...Oh my, those flowers there are very nice... Hmmm, those chocolates look delicious don't they Lord Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha gives Myouga a strange look.)

Inuyasha: Hey, Myouga, what are you babbling on about? Don't tell me you actually want this junk...

Myouga: Me? Oh no, no...I was just thinking that if you bought one of these for Lady Kagome, I'm sure it would be greatly apprecia...

Squish

(Inuyasha glares at Myouga as he flutters down from Inuyasha's pressed fingers.)

Myouga: Flutter Flutter

Inuyasha (yelling): Don't you ever learn you damn geezer! I told you there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen. Forget about it!

(Inuyasha suddenly looks up to find all the people in the area stare at him while he apparently talks to himself. Inuyasha narrows his eyes at everyone before stomping ahead at a rapid pace. A few seconds later, Myouga catches up with him.)

Myouga: Lord Inuyasha, Lord Inuyasha, wait for me!

Inuyasha: What is it now you old fat?

Myouga: Well, even if it isn't to win over her heart, you could at least do something to repay her for her kindness.

Inuyasha: What kindness? That bitch is eating us out of house and home.

Myouga: Hmmm...even so, the other's really seem happy to have her around, and she did treat your wounds for you, even after you made her cry...

(At this Inuyasha snaps.)

Inuyasha (yelling again): Hey you! That makes me sound like a bad guy!

Squish

(Myouga flutters to the ground for the second time. Suddenly, Inuyasha looks up and notices something. In the distance there's a small booth selling shawls and scarves, and Inuyasha has a memory flash of Kagome handing him her shawl for his wound. After a moment, he moves forward calmly, unintentionally stepping on Myouga as he goes.

Myouga: Squash

(Back at the castle Kirara and Kagome appear in the front courtyard. Kagome looks slightly scared and Kirara growls angrily. We soon see why as Goshinki, spider mark and all, is standing at the gates, crashing things at random. In an instant he turns to them.)

Goshinki: You...where is Inuyasha?

_Kagome (worried): Oh no...this guy's after Inuyasha... _

(Kirara doesn't hesitate and runs to take a dive at Goshinki. Goshinki, however just smiles and with one powerful swipe smashes Kirara to the side.)

Kagome (worried): Kirara!

(Kirara hits a wall and slides down, but remains transformed. She painfully gets back up and charges for another attack. Once again Goshinki easily swipes her out of the way, bouncing her back towards Kagome.)

Kagome: Kirara!

(She rushes to Kirara's side. Kirara remains transformed but is in a lot of pain, and bleeding from her side. Goshinki laughs.)

Goshinki: Kirara, were you just thinking of taking Kagome and running away to the market where Inuyasha is? Hehehe, that's not like you Kirara, you've gotten weak living here in this castle!

_Kagome (stunned and worried): This guy...he knows my name...how?_

(She jumps as Goshinki addresses her.)

Goshinki: That's simple Kagome, I read your mind...and don't even think of using your bow as I'd cut you to shreds before you could even draw it back, heh heh heh...

(He laughs as Kagome stares at him, horrified. Suddenly Kirara starts to get up.)

Kagome: Kirara, you shouldn't move!

Goshinki: Heh heh heh, so Kirara, you think you can last until Inuyasha and the others get back huh? Don't count on it. If that bastard comes here, he's coming to his death.

_Kagome (pleadingly): ...Inuyasha..._

(At the village the group has assembled with only Tanuki missing. At last he comes running up doing his bast to keep his cloak around him. Inuyasha looks at him, annoyed at his tardiness.)

Inuyasha: Hey Tanuki, where have you been huh? We've been waiting.

Tanuki: Uh, sorry Master Inuyasha, I found a farm, it's a bit of a ways off, but they're looking to sell their rice and vegetables for a fair price.

(Inuyasha looks at Tanuki, smiles and slaps him on the back. Tanuki actually cringes with fear as Inuyasha goes this, but nobody notices.)

Inuyasha: That's great Tanuki, now let's get going. The sooner we're out of this stinking town the better.

(Back at the castle.)

Goshinki (taunting): To the left huh Kirara? No, to the right now is it? You'd better make up your mind.

(Kirara growls as Goshinki teases her by reading her thoughts. She launches a straight on attack and once again gets smacked back. She re-transforms into her small size and stays down this time, but is not unconscious, just in a heck of a lot of pain. She's been slashed and is bleeding from several claw marks. Kagome runs to her.)

Kagome: Kirara!

(She kneels down beside Kirara, but doesn't dare move her for the moment. Goshinki laughs.)

Goshinki: Ha ha ha, that's right Kirara, I got this new strength from Naraku. Even though he's a pathetic bastard, he's still ten times more reasonable than that selfish Inuyasha. Don't you think?

_Kagome: What's he talking about? Why has he, and everyone else sided with Naraku?_

Goshinki: Oh Kagome...you want to know why everyone has turned on Inuyasha?

Kagome (scared): ..eh?

Goshinki (bitterly): It's simple really. You see, Kagome, once Inuyasha dies, the rest of us will lose these cursed bodies, and be free to roam the world as we wish. That is why we want him dead, it's only selfishness on his part that keeps us like this.

Kagome (confused): What?...but how?...why?...

Goshinki: You see Kagome, Inuyasha is cursed differently from us. Naraku turned him into a demon, that is true, but the rest of us remained human. After all, what's the point in ruling a kingdom full of demons?

_Kagome (realising): Inuyasha's curse...is different from everybody else's?_

Goshinki: That's right, and if it wasn't for that foreign princess, things would have stayed that way. However, she decided that the rest of us should suffer with him, until the day he drops fucking dead. We became demons because of him, and instead of setting us free like he could have, that bastard has made us suffer, simply because he fears what awaits him in hell...

(In the sky, Inuyasha and co. are riding on Tanuki just above the forest, with several barrels and bags of food behind them. Everyone is quiet, and Shippo seems to have something on his mind.)

_Shippo: That guy who wants to destroy the forest, I should tell Inuyasha..._

_Shippo (sadly): ...But if I do that, Inuyasha won't have a reason to keep Kagome here anymore, and she'll go home..._

(Shippo continues pondering this while Inuyasha suddenly sniffs the air. Suddenly he narrows his eyes and stands up looking tense and worried.)

Tanuki: What is it Master Inuyasha?

Inuyasha (worried): Tanuki, don't land. When you get to the castle, stay in the air until I tell you it's safe...

(He suddenly jumps off, much to the surprise of everyone else, and disappears under the thin late autumn foliage of the forest. Once he hits the ground, he starts dashing through the forest at top speed.)

_Inuyasha (running): Kirara's blood, I can smell it coming from the castle. Something bad has happened... _

(Back at the castle, a shocked Kagome is trying to absorb what Goshinki has just told her.)

_Kagome: Everyone will be cursed...until Inuyasha dies?_

(She looks up at Goshinki with a surprised and sad look in her eyes. Goshinki isn't paying attention to her though, he has his head turned away from her and is looking off to the side, as if sensing something. After a moment, he turns his whole body to face that same direction and backs away just as Inuyasha appears, leaping over the wall and landing a few feet in front of Goshinki with Tetsuiga drawn.)

Kagome: I...Inuyasha!

(She gives him one of those "am I glad to see you" looks, while he glances at her out of the corner of his eye, without taking his attention from Goshinki.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, what happened here? How's Kirara?

(Kagome looks worriedly down at Kirara, who still hasn't moved.)

Kagome: She's hurt...Inuyasha, be careful! This guy can...

Goshinki: That's enough out of you...

(Kagome stops as Goshinki gives her a menacing glare and turns to address Inuyasha.)

Goshinki: Inuyasha, you know why I'm here. Will you go quietly, or will I have the fun of repaying you by crushing your miserable cursed body?

Inuyasha (annoyed and angry): What are you talking about? As if I'd give in to some wimp like you Goshinki. Don't you remember what happened last time? You barely escaped with your life. You're strength is no match for me.

Goshinki (laughing): heh heh heh...Well then, why don't you try me Inuyasha?

(Goshinki takes a wide stance, as if inviting, as Inuyasha starts to run forwards. Kagome realises what Goshinki's up to.)

Kagome (worried): Wait, Inuyasha! This guy, he can read your thoughts!

(It is, of course, already too late. Inuyasha swings Tetsuiga which Goshinki easily evades. In a split second he is upon Inuyasha, grabbing him by his neck with his massive arm and tossing him base ball style head first into the stone steps at Kagome's feet.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(She runs to his side as Inuyasha moves slowly to get up, wincing in pain as he tries to move his neck. There is a slight cracking sound.)

Goshinki (smiling): Ha, Inuyasha, did that crack the vertebrae in your neck? I'm surprised, especially since my strength is no match for you. Shall we try again?

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha (grabbing neck): Sh...shit!

Kagome: Don't fight him Inuyasha, since he can read minds, he knows which attacks you will make. You can't defeat him...

Inuyasha: Shut up!

(He stands up with only minimal effort and stops rubbing his neck.)

Inuyasha: There's no way I could lose to a bastard like him. If he can read my mind, I'll just have to attack him so that he can't fight back or dodge it.

(He turns towards Goshinki and takes a few steps before saying something else.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, take Kirara and hide somewhere. I don't need you getting in my way.

(He turns back to Goshinki as Kagome nods. Up ahead, Goshinki just laughs.)

Goshinki: Go ahead, hide all you want. It'll be easy to find you when I read your thoughts.

(He starts laughing again.)

Goshinki: Which will it be Kagome? The garden, or maybe the empty pantry in the kitchen? He'd never think of looking there would he...heh heh heh.

(Kagome looks up nervously as Goshinki reads her mind.)

Goshinki: Kagome, if you move a foot from that spot, I'll rip you're pretty head from you're body.

Kagome (Terrified): Eh?...

Inuyasha (annoyed): Ah, fine then, stay there Kagome. This shouldn't take too long any ways.

_Inuyasha: Shit, with her so close, I can't bring out Tetsuiga's true power. _

Shippo: Inuyasha!

(Everyone looks up to see that Tanuki and Shippo have finally arrived and are hovering above everyone else with the food still on Tanuki's back.)

Kagome: Shippo, Tanuki, stay away, it's dangerous.

(Painfully Kirara opens her eyes to see Tanuki and Shippo in the sky and perks as she gets an idea. Suddenly Kagome looks back to see Kirara transforming once again. Using all her strength she pulls herself to her feet and, grabs Kagome by the back of her shirt, and leaps into the sky. Kagome cries out in surprise and Goshinki suddenly rushes forward.)

Goshinki: Bitch! So you think you can...

(He dodges to the side just before Inuyasha slices him in half with Tetsuiga and Kirara flies up to where Tanuki is floating. She drops Kagome down lightly before de-transforming and falling onto Shippo, unconscious.)

Shippo (worried): Kirara!

Kagome: Hang in there Kirara!

(Down on the ground, Goshinki lands to the side as Inuyasha looks up worriedly to where Tanuki and the others are.)

_Inuyasha (genuinely): Thanks Kirara, now I can fight him with all my strength. _

Goshinki: Heh heh heh, how wise of them. Abandoning you to die by your miserable self.

Inuyasha: Shut up Goshinki. You shouldn't be laughing, unless you intend to die smiling.

Goshinki: Ha ha ha. You say that, but you're mind is really desperate. Well then Inuyasha, let's see you do it, try to cut the wound of the wind.

_Inuyasha: That bastard, he really can read my mind. Well then, I won't hold back!_

(At this, Inuyasha snarls angrily and gets ready to use Tetsuiga. Suddenly he leaps forward at top speed, towards Goshinki. After a few steps he leaps in the air, ready to strike.)

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KITSU!

Goshinki: GO TO HELL!

(At the last instant Goshinki breaks through the wound of the wind and ducks under Tetsuiga's horizontal path. He then grabs Inuyasha around his torso, digs his claws in at either side, and smashes him to the ground.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Inuyasha is forced into the ground by Goshinki's massive claw, shouting as he struggles in pain. Goshinki smiles as he leans down closer, trying to crush him with his weight.)

Goshinki: Die!

Inuyasha: Gya...

(Everyone looks on from above with worried expressions.)

Shippo (shocked): AH!

Kagome (worried): Inuyasha!

Tanuki (scared): He...he beat the wound of the wind!

(Shippo suddenly notices something.)

Shippo: H...hey! What's that mark?

Kagome: Huh?

Shippo: That spider on his back, he never had that before!

(Suddenly Myouga appears on Kagome's shoulder.)

Myouga: Hmmmm...ah?

Kagome: What is it?

Myouga: That mark, there's a line that seems to be a line heading straight up into his brain...

(Close up of Goshinki's back shows that there is another line, like a ninth leg, which runs straight up his spine and disappears just at the base of his skull.)

Myouga: It seems Goshinki has been to visit Naraku...

(Goshinki suddenly stands up and hurtles Inuyasha straight up into the air. As he comes down, Goshinki throws his arm forward, slashing him across the back and sending him flying straight through one of the seven foot thick outer walls of the palace with a crash and a clatter.)

All Above: Inuyasha!

Goshinki: Heh heh heh...I should take time beating the worthless life out of you Inuyasha, in return for all the pain you have caused your "loyal subjects."

_Kagome: Inuyasha..._

(In the forest next to a tree, Inuyasha is finally starting to move again. He grunts in pain as he forces himself up to his hands and knees. His breathing ragged and pained, as if he's cracked some ribs. The blood trickles from the wounds on his sides and flows from his back.)

Inuyasha (gasping): B...Bastard!

(He pushes his body up to the standing position, using the tree for support and holding Tetsuiga in his other hand.)

Inuyasha (quietly): There's...no way in hell...that I'm going to let Naraku take over for me...got that?

(He lets go of the tree and heads back towards the battle ground, where Goshinki is smiling, mockingly.)

Inuyasha (quietly): I'm not gonna die...

Inuyasha (yelling): ...until that bastard's six feet under!

(He charges in again as Kagome and the other's watch on. Inuyasha is dodging as best he can, but is still getting forced back.)

_Kagome: Oh no, if this keeps up...Inuyasha will..._

(Suddenly Kagome looks over her shoulder and realises she still has her bow and arrows on her. Back on the ground, Goshinki claws powerfully at Inuyasha, swiping him into another wall again, but luckily not through it. Inuyasha slumps down to the ground while Goshinki laughs happily. Suddenly, however, his expression changes to surprise as he leaps to the side. A fraction of a second later an arrow pierces the ground where he had been standing.)

_Goshinki: What the..._

(Up above, Kagome is fitting another arrow into her bow. With Shippo jumping at her side.)

Shippo: Get'im Kagome! That was amazing!

Kagome: Thank you Shippo, let's just hope I hit him this time.

(She fires another arrow, but Goshinki dodges it easily, having been able to read her mind.)

_(Note: Kagome's arrows aren't streaming light, because she doesn't have any powers magical powers in this story.)_

Goshinki: Ha, bitch! You think you can hit me with your wimpy...uh!

(He jumps to the side as Inuyasha slashes at him with Tetsuiga. He lands once, then has to dodge again as one of Kagome's arrows just skins his shoulder. Soon he is on the run, dodging both Tetsuiga and Kagome's arrows.)

Inuyasha: Heh...what's the matter Goshinki? Can't read two minds at once can you?

(Goshinki dodges and jumps back as assaults are hailed at him from two sides.)

Goshinki: Bastard, do you think these puny arrows could have any affect against me? Ha!

(Suddenly Goshinki launches himself at Inuyasha, evades a vertical slash, and smashes him backwards into a wall. Inuyasha goes flying and leaves an indent in the masonry, still holding Tetsuiga. However, as Goshinki stands there in a follow through position, an arrow stabs him square in the back.)

Goshinki: Ga!

Shippo (jumping excitedly): Way to go Kagome! You hit him!

Kagome (still serious): Yeah...but that was my last arrow...and also it didn't do much damage...

(Back on the ground, however, Goshinki is staring on in shock.)

_Goshinki: No...she couldn't have..._

(Suddenly he reaches back and savagely rips the arrow from his skin. A trickle of blood begins to run out from the wound, which has severed the "ninth leg" of the spider which ran up his back.)

_Goshinki: No! That bitch! She cut it! _

(Goshinki suddenly lets out a roar of rage. In an instant he has ripped the top off of a large old stone fountain, and launches it at Tanuki.)

Goshinki: You bitch...DIE!

All: AHHH!

(The fountain top zooms straight for Tanuki and hits him hard in the cheek. The impact causes him to roll over to one side a fair amount before righting himself. Shippo grabs Kirara with one hand and hangs on to Tanuki's fur with the other, most of the cargo slips off, and Kagome looses her balance and begins plummeting head first towards the ground.)

Shippo: AH! KAGOME!

Tanuki: Lady Kagome!

(She screams as she falls, eyes closed, turning summersaults end over end amid the falling bags of rice.)

Kagome: Kyaaaaaaa!

(Suddenly she is snatched out of the air by Inuyasha. He lands with her upright beside him on the outside wall as barrels and bags smash behind them. Once there, however, he pulls her down with him as he stumbles forwards, breathing heavily and in pain.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha's in too much pain to answer back.)

Kagome: Hey, are you okay? Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: F...fine...

(He takes a deep breath and stands up again, Kagome still beside him. After a moment, he turns to her.)

Inuyasha (calmly): Kagome...

(Kagome looks at him slightly surprised as he looks directly at her, calmly, as if wants to say something, however..)

Inuyasha (quickly): Huh! Lookout!

(Suddenly, Inuyasha grabs her and jumps to the side as Goshinki comes crashing down on top of their former location. The old masonry cracks and sends out dust under the force of the impact as Inuyasha pushes Kagome back behind him and faces Goshinki.)

Goshinki (angrily): Inuyasha, you bastard! I'll kill you!

Inuyasha (seriously): Kagome, get as far away from here as you can!

(Kagome hesitates.)

Inuyasha (forcefully): What are you waiting for, hurry up, and go!

(Kagome nods and runs off down the wall in the opposite direction as Inuyasha draws out Tetsuiga once again. Goshinki looks at him menacingly as Inuyasha takes up his battle stance.)

_Goshinki: Is he going to use the wound of the wind? Shit, because of that bitch severing the cord, I can no longer read his mind. _

_Goshinki (determined): But still, I won't lose! Not to some selfish brat like him..._

Goshinki (yelling): ...Asshole, you're life ends now!

Inuyasha (charging): Like hell it does!

(They both charge forwards at full speed, Goshinki has his claws ready while Inuyasha holds Tetsuiga back, ready to take a massive swing.)

_Inuyasha: Now...with Tetsuiga's true power..._

Inuyasha (yelling): KAZE NO KITSU!

(He slices it cleanly and the familiar shock wave appears that devours Goshinki, bones and all. As the dust settles, Inuyasha is the only one left standing, holding Tetsuiga and breathing heavily. He collapses to his knees, digging Tetsuiga into the ground for support. Meanwhile, Kagome watches him from a distance behind, looking rather amazed, and up in the air, everyone else observes with relieved faces.)

Shippo (exhale): Wheew...It's over...

(Later on, Kagome finishes with Inuyasha's bandages in front of the grand fireplace as usual. Tanuki comes in with another pile of fire wood and Kirara dozes in Shippo's lap, already completely bandaged up.)

Inuyasha: Hey Shippo, isn't it about time little twerps like you were in bed?

Shippo (surprised): Huh? What do you mean? I'm always up way later than this.

Kagome (yawns): Well, I'm really tired, so I'll be turning in.

(She gets up to leave.)

Inuyasha (annoyed with eyes closed): Hey Kagome, who said YOU could leave, huh?

(Everyone in the room looks at Inuyasha surprised, only clueing in after a few moments.)

Tanuki: Uh, come on Shippo, you can help me warm the beds with the coal pan. Kagome, you stay here by the fire until we're finished.

(He gently picks up the sleeping Kirara and they all leave the room through the great hall door. Kagome watches them go, and then turns back to look at Inuyasha who happens to be the only person in the room. He sits cross legged on the floor, with his eyes closed and an expressionless face. Quietly she sits down on a cushion a few feet beside him and does the same, only she seems a little bit more uncomfortable. There is a long pause.)

Inuyasha (roughly): What is it?

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: You've been looking like you wanted to ask me something. What is it?

(Kagome gets nervous and stares at the fire.)

Kagome (nervously): W...well, today, before you got here...that guy said something...about your curse...

(Inuyasha crooks an eyebrow but waits for her to continue, eyes closed.)

Kagome: ...he said that...the only way everyone could be freed from the curse was if you...if you were...

Inuyasha (flatly): If I died?

(Kagome nods slowly and looks at him, slightly pitying. Inuyasha glances at her from the corner of his eye before turning away.)

Inuyasha (indignantly): Humf! Don't look at me like that. It's just something Naraku made up, that's all.

Inuyasha (angrily): Besides, even if it were true, I won't die until I kill Naraku. Leaving a guy like him in charge...that really would make me the bastard he says I am.

Kagome (looking at the ground): Oh...okay...

(There's a long silence between them. Inuyasha crooks his eyebrows and hardens his face, as if bracing himself for something.)

Inuyasha (expressionless): Why, do you think I should have lost to Goshinki on purpose?

(Kagome seems to be taken a bit aback.)

Kagome (surprised): N, no! That's not what I wanted to say at all!...

(Inuyasha half turns his head towards her and regards her out of the corner of his eyes, looking surprised. Kagome collects her thoughts.)

Kagome (calmly): I just wanted to say that...you shouldn't listen to them, that's all.

(Inuyasha turns his head and looks at her directly, a curious, disbelieving look on his face.)

Kagome: ...because...there has to be another way, right?

(She looks at him directly and their gazes meet. They stare at each other a moment before Inuyasha looks away, a quiet, nervous look on his face. Kagome turns back to the fire.)

Kagome (getting excited): There has to be another way, and I'm sure we'll find it. Shippo, Myouga, Kirara, Tanuki, they'll help too. We'll all work together until the curse is lifted. Right Inuyasha?

(She turns to smile at him, but Inuyasha isn't watching. He's turned right around in the opposite direction, not looking. Kagome is a little surprised.)

Kagome (uncertain):...Inu...yasha?

(Inuyasha suddenly stands up and walks silently to the door while Kagome watches, wondering what's wrong. Just before he reaches the door he stops and takes a deep breath.)

Inuyasha (yelling): WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU JERKS DOING BEHIND THE DOOR!

(From out in the hall you hear a little screechy scream, a middle toned yell, and a big crash. In the silence that follows, Inuyasha crosses his hands over his chest and taps his foot sternly. Shippo and Tanuki stick their heads into the room sheepishly, sporting several lumps from whatever it is they ran into.)

Kagome: Huh? Shippo, Tanuki?

Tanuki (nervously): h-hello Master...uh...we just got back this instant. Th-the beds are ready and warm.

(Inuyasha starts to growl and Tanuki and Shippo vanish from sight with a little "eep" noise. Kagome walks up to the door and yawns.)

Kagome (stretching): Well, I guess I'll be turning in as well. Yawn Goodnight Inuyasha.

(Suddenly something light hits her chest and she catches it in her arms as it sinks down. Her look of surprise grows into a stunned stare as she looks at the object. It's a green shawl, almost identical to the one that she had, only slightly better quality. She shifts her stare from the shawl to Inuyasha who, apparently, hasn't moved from his arms crossed over chest stance. His eyes are closed and his back is turned slightly to her.)

Inuyasha (seemingly annoyed): That's for you, to replace the last one.

(While Kagome is stunned to silence, he risks a glance at her over his shoulder.)

Inuyasha (_slightly_ gentler): It gets cold here in the winter, so don't lose it.

(In one smooth motion she puts it over her shoulders and smiles at him.)

Kagome (smile): Thank you Inuyasha. I won't.

(Still looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha starts to blush the tiniest bit before sticking his nose up and looking away. Kagome either doesn't notice or doesn't react and walks off down the hall quietly. Inuyasha watches her go with a strange look on his face, almost as if he wants to believe the impossible.)

(Somewhere in the forest a small insect is making it's way down out of the moonlit sky. The strange bee drifts down and lands on an outstretched hand, belonging to Naraku. He stands there a moment, in his baboon pelt and mask, and then the bee flies away.)

Naraku: So Inuyasha, it seems that you are attempting the impossible huh? How foolish...

(He turns to walk away.)

Naraku: Kukuku. Shall I let you play at your game for the time being? Then it will be all the more painful for you when you lose her...and die from despair...


	10. Chapter 10

10

Letter:

Dear Grandpa, Grandma, Mama and Souta.

How are you? Well I hope. As for me, I am doing fine here at a castle in the center of the forest, where I'm staying. It's a really big old castle, that once had a lot of people living there. Now however there are only a few left. They were all turned into demons, you see, by some curse, and most of them have forgotten that they were once humans. There are some good ones still though, they're the one's I'm staying with. There's Shippo, he's just a kid, and Tanuki the chef, Kirara and Myouga are castle guard and advisor, and then there's Inuyasha.

He was once a prince and he still tries to keep order over everything. He's rude, and mean, and difficult to get along with, but sometimes he can be okay too. He says he's going to keep me here until I tell him why we wandered into his forest in the first place, but I won't do that, so it seems I'll be stuck here for a while. It's not too bad here though. The castle is big with lots to explore, and Shippo, Tanuki and the others are really nice to me all the time. I guess they must be lonely after being by themselves for the last hundred years. The only thing I'm starting to hate here is food is because they only eat pickled vegetables and rice...it's a long story...

So, don't worry about me. I'm safe here, and if you could, please tell Kouga, Miroku and Sango not to kill any more demons. After all, they were once humans, and could be again once the curse is lifted. Also, don't try to come and get me. Not only is Inuyasha extremely powerful, he's very stubborn and quick to anger. If we just wait, he may get bored instead and let me go home.

I'm running out of paper, so I'll have to go for now. I'll tell you all about everything when I get back though, so don't worry. Stay well, and look after each other.

Love,  
Kagome.

Kouga: That demon bastard! I'll kill him! I'll go rip his fucking lungs out right now!

(Kouga stomps off to the far end of the room, obviously enraged. Miroku and Sango look at him with a tired expression, as if this is the millionth time they've heard this.)

Miroku (sighs): Please Kouga, I understand how you feel, but there really is nothing we can do...

Kouga: Shut up! How could you know how I feel you lecherous monk! That bastard's got my woman, my Kagome! He's must be fucking joking if he thinks I'll leave her to him, no matter how many letters he makes her write! Grrrrrr!

(He starts pacing again while Kagome's mother reads the letter again.)

Mama: It really does sound like Kagome though, doesn't it Grandma?

Kaede (nods): Hm...in which case, we should probably do as she says, and not interfere...

Kouga: WHAT! You old hag, have you gone senile?

Sango (getting annoyed): Either way, if Kagome's family thinks it's best that we follow her wishes, then we can't interfere.

Kouga: WHAT!

Miroku: Sango's right. If that letter was written by anyone other than lady Kagome, then nobody would be able to tell better than her family, who have known her since birth. Since they say it is written by her, we have no choice but to believe them and follow Kagome's wishes.

(Everyone nods, except Kouga who is staring at all of them in disbelief. After this sinks in, he clenches his fist and storms out of the room in hatred.)

Kouga (enraged): Fine then, but if Kagome dies, her blood's on your hands! Oh and Sango, Miroku, you're FIRED!

(Sango and Miroku just watch him go with calm, annoyed faces.)

Sango (miffed): Didn't we tell him we quit yesterday?

Miroku (equally so): ...must have slipped his mind...

_Souta:...Sis..._

(And so the season passes from fiery autumn to bitter winter. In the castle surrounded by snow, everyone has gathered around the evening fire. They are all dressed slightly warmer now, except for Inuyasha. Kagome is wrapped in a large blanket before the bright blaze, Shippo in her arms as she reads him a bed-time story. Kirara and Tanuki are dozing on one couch to the side of the fire, and Inuyasha is lying on his back on another couch directly behind Kagome. His eyes are closed and his one hand hangs lazily down onto the floor. He seems asleep, but you can tell he's really listening to the story.)

Kagome (reading solemnly): The next day they found her, the little match girl, frozen in the ally. She had left to be with her grandmother, in a place of happiness and love... The End.

(Kagome finishes the tale and for a moment only the fire can be heard, crackling quietly.)

Shippo (rather sadly): So Kagome...did the little match girl die then?

(Kagome looks thoughtful for a moment.)

Kagome: Hmmm, I suppose. It's like, in one way, she dies, and in another, she's really alive, but in a happier place...I think.

Inuyasha: Keh! That's stupid. When you die, you die, there's no such thing as an afterlife. Only a sissy would believe that bullshit.

Kagome (turning in surprise): Inuyasha, you were listening?

(Inuyasha simply doesn't answer and after a moment, Kagome turns back to face the fire.)

Kagome (thoughtful): But still, even if it isn't true, it's nice to believe it any ways.

Shippo (confused): What do you mean Kagome?

Kagome: Well, like when my father passed away, my little brother Souta was really sad. So, I read him this story, and told him to believe that Papa had gone on to a better place, and that we would see him again someday. That seemed to help a bit, I think.

(Shippo looks up at Kagome curiously.)

Shippo (quietly): Kagome, were you sad too when your father passed away?

(Kagome nods silently, and Inuyasha opens an eye to watch her.)

Kagome (quietly): Yeah, I guess I was a little...Papa was big and strong, but gentle and caring too. I missed him when he was gone, but I couldn't go on being sad forever. I had Souta to look after, and Mama was really sad too...I guess I just thought that, no matter where Papa was...I could make him proud of me by doing my very best at everything. If that was the case, then no matter what happened, I would always be loved.

(Shippo is silent in Kagome's arms for a moment before he quietly asks...)

Shippo (quietly): Kagome, do you think my Mom and Dad are proud of me now?

(Kagome looks down at Shippo surprised.)

Kagome (taken aback): Of course they are Shippo! You have a strong mind, and a courageous heart, the fact that you're here proves it.

Kagome (smiling): As long as you try your best, and remember what your parents taught you, there's no way they could ever be disappointed. Right?

(She smiles down at Shippo as he looks up at her with cute, wide, kid eyes. She's so genuine that after a moment, Shippo smiles back at her and gives her a hug around her waist. Up on the mantle of the fireplace, Myouga watches them, and then stares thoughtfully back at Inuyasha, who has unnoticed, turned his full attention to Kagome and Shippo. Instead of his usual annoyed stare, his face is covered with a soft, even tender look. His gold eyes reflect the warm light from the fire.)

_Myouga: Lord Inuyasha...He may not want to admit it, but bit by bit, his heart is being healed by Lady Kagome..._

_Myouga (realizing something): Could it be that, already, Lord Inuyasha is in love with Lady Kagome?_

(He stares thoughtfully at Inuyasha and Kagome, as if he thinks his last thought is probably more than an assumption. Then he narrows his eyes worriedly.)

_Myouga: ...I only hope Naraku doesn't get wind of this..._

(The next day at lunchtime everyone has assembled around the large dining table to eat their lunch in the same manner that they eat all meals. Inuyasha in his high backed chair look mightily nonplussed and Shippo on his massive pile of books. Kirara watches silently as Tanuki passes out the plates and Kagome looks at her rice and pickled vegetables and sighs in a depressed manner.)

Inuyasha (annoyed again): Hey Kagome, what's with that face?

(Kagome looks down at her plate unhappily.)

Kagome (gloomily): I was just thinking, is this really all you ever eat here? Rice and vegetables is just so, boring.

Inuyasha (miffed): Humf! If you don't like it, don't eat it then. It's as simple as that.

Kagome (still depressed): I know...but seriously, how have you managed to survive on just rice and vegetables for a hundred years?

Shippo (speculating): It wasn't always like this. I remember way back, when everyone lived here, we ate all sorts of things. We had fields and hunters, chickens and cows. Tanuki was the greatest chef, and every night we ate something different. Ahhhh, I miss that.

Kagome (speculating to Shippo): So what about now? I mean, I can see how the fields would be impossible to keep, but, wouldn't hunting be alright. People go game hunting in the outskirts of the forest all the time, and with Inuyasha's strength, it should be really easy right?

(Inuyasha starts to growl as Kagome and Shippo talk about him as if he wasn't there.)

Shippo (to Kagome): Oh course he could, but he's soooo high and mighty that he won't.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome (to Shippo): High and mighty? What do you mean?

Inuyasha: HEY!

Shippo (to Kagome): He says hunting is peasants work, and that he has more important things to do. But, you and I both know all he ever does is laze about the castle.

Kagome: That's true. Maybe he just doesn't like hunting...

Inuyasha (banging table): BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!

(He stands up to glare at Kagome and Shippo across the table. They have turned to him, surprised as if they just noticed he was there.)

Kagome (surprised): Hmmmm?  
Shippo: Geeze, what bug crawled into your lunch?

(Inuyasha just stares at them and fumes, shaking in rage and disbelief as they start eating calmly and innocently while Kirara and Tanuki munch silently at the side, not even taking notice.)

(Suddenly Inuyasha stops, and peers around suspiciously. His ears twitch as a sound, like a nail running up a tight metal guitar string, is heard. His eyebrows arch in realisation.)

Kagome (Puzzled): Inuya...

Inuyasha (Hissing for silence): SHHHH!

(This gets everyone's attention before he continues. The guitar string sound continues.)

Inuyasha (seriously): Don't anybody move...

(There is a long pause of utter silence as everybody does what he says. Inuyasha stands at the table looking tense, his eyes searching the room as his ears and nose twitch slightly. Kagome looks around worriedly, a pair of chopsticks, frozen in the act of placing food in her mouth. Inuyasha turns his head slowly towards the door.)

Inuyasha (quietly): ...it's Yura...

Others!!

Kagome (Confused): Yura?

(Innocently she turns her head to look in the direction Inuyasha is staring. She suddenly winces as her cheek is sliced by something.)

Kagome: ah!

(Inuyasha turns to her with a furious glare.)

Inuyasha: Stupid! I said not to move!

(Kagome looks at him, slightly scared for a moment. Inuyasha's ears twitch and suddenly he leaps over the table, tackling Kagome and knocking her and her chair over onto their backs. No sooner has this been done than a large bundle of hairs streak through the air directly where Kagome's head used to be. Everyone at the table scatters as the room is suddenly filled with moving vines of black hair. Between the protection of Inuyasha's body and the floor, Kagome gasps as she realises the room is an uneven mesh of thin detector hairs in every corner and entrance.)

Kagome (stunned): H...hair?

(Inuyasha lifts himself off of her to take a look around the room. He growls angrily.)

Inuyasha (growling): Shit, she knows we're here now.

Inuyasha (yelling): Kirara, get everyone outside! Shippo, Tanuki, stay with Kirara.

Inuyasha (Muttering): ...knowing Yura, she's probably got her hair up everywhere by now...

(He looks around the room thinking seriously as the others climb onto a transformed Kirara.)

Shippo (worried): Inuyasha, what about Kagome?

Inuyasha: Don't worry about that. Just distract Yura until I get back. Now go!

(They take off, breaking detector hairs as they go. These hairs are set up all over the castle so that if one is moved, Yura will know someone is there.)

(Kagome watches them with a confused, and worried look.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you sure they're okay?

Inuyasha (still crouched): Feh. They'll be fine. Yura's hair can't penetrate demon's skin. They'll just lead her on a pointless chase until I find someplace to dump you.

Kagome (Still confused): Eh? Why me? What's going on?

Inuyasha: You're skin's so fucking frail that I have to find someplace to hide you until Yura's gone. Here, put this on.

(He hands her his coat and Kagome looks at it in surprise.)

Kagome (stunned and determined): W...wait a minute! I'm coming with you...

Inuyasha (forcefully): Absolutely not!

Inuyasha (quieter, almost menacing): ...Yura can control hair from anywhere...one loop around your neck and it'll be gone before you know it.

(Kagome puts her hands up to her throat in a scared reflex action, before pulling Inuyasha's outer coat over her head. Inuyasha looks about the room, observing Yura's cage of the comb, before crouching in front of Kagome.)

Inuyasha: ...get on my back...

Kagome (surprised): Huh?

(He waits a minute before turning back to look at her out of the corner of his eye. He seems annoyed.)

Inuyasha: What are you waiting for stupid? I promise I won't drop ya so hurry up.

(Kagome nods after a moment and slowly and crawls up onto his back. Inuyasha waits until she's settled, before setting his eyes determinedly and moving forward swiftly. Kagome lurches, surprised at his quick acceleration, and grabs onto his shoulders tightly.)

Kagome (startled): Kyaaa!

(Inuyasha cringes as she screams in close proximity to his sensitive ears.)

Inuyasha (looking back): What? I said I won't drop you, so stop crying already.

(Clinging around his neck Kagome looks up at him as his hair flips by her face. She gets a curious, almost stunned look on her face as they speed down the halls, jumping and weaving Yura's hairs.)

_Kagome (wondering): ...Inuyasha...Why is he doing all this? Is it just for my sake?_

(They reach some stairs and Inuyasha starts bounding down them one story at a time. Kagome whimpers a little and clutches on tighter, losing her train of thought.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Kagome and Inuyasha are making their way down a dark, windowless hall, with many large metal doors on either side. Inuyasha carries a torch and Kagome shivers involuntarily as she realises this is the old prison.)

Kagome (timidly): Inuyasha...you're not thinking of hiding me down here are you?

Inuyasha: Huh? What's wrong with it?

(Kagome jumps slightly as she realises he does mean to hide her here.)

Kagome (protesting): Wh..what's wrong with it? Are you nuts. It's dark, and eerie, and probably full of bugs and mice and other creepy things!

(Inuyasha stops before one of the heavy doors with a small barred window in it. all around the entrance it is free of hairs.)

Inuyasha: Good. I knew she's miss at least one cell down here.

(He straightens to let her off but Kagome hangs onto him for dear life.)

Kagome: I...Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha tries to pry her free.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): Hey! Stop wining. This is the prison, prisoners are supposed to stay down here. You're only lucky I let you stay upstairs with us.

(He manages to free himself and Kagome drops to the ground rather sharply.)

Kagome (rubbing bottom): Owww...

Kagome (angry): Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't drop me!

Inuyasha (crossing arms): Keh! You deserved it. Now stop complaining and get in there.

(He points to the room which is dark and apparently underground as the back of it is made of hard natural clay, not mason's stone. There are no windows or natural light of any kind. Kagome shivers and looks up beseechingly at Inuyasha who sets the torch in a holder just inside the cell door.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): What now? I said, I'll come get you out as soon as soon as it's over, now stop whining!

(He steps back a bit as Kagome's face changes into one of pure hatred. Realising he's not going to change his mind, she glares at him before storming over to a corner and sitting down to pout.)

Kagome (Angry): Inuyasha, I'm not going to forgive you for this! I was wrong if I thought that even for a minute you could be a nice guy.

(At first Inuyasha just stands their, either still taken aback by her glare, or slightly surprised/hurt at her words. After a moment though, he recovers and pulls his trademark "arms folded over chest" move.)

Inuyasha: Keh! If you think that, maybe I will be a bad guy and leave you down here to rot. Humf.

(With that he turns and leaves, closing the cell door behind him. In the cell, Kagome stays down in a corner and wraps Inuyasha's coat around her for warmth, pouting angrily.)

Shippo: AHHH!

(He gets tossed around the courtyard by a bundle of hair and Kirara uses her fire to free herself from her own bonds. Tanuki gets caught, but transforms to break the hair and they all end up landing, back to back in the center of the courtyard.)

Shippo: Ah! There's too many! What can we do?

(Kirara growls as some hair wraps around her neck and pulls her into the air. It tightens it's grasp to strangle her when suddenly Inuyasha appears, using his claws to slash it all to bits. The two demons land beside Shippo and Tanuki, sizing up their situation.)

Shippo: Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha (mutters): She's safe.

Inuyasha (Yelling): YURA YOU BITCH! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!

(Suddenly several hair cords grab Inuyasha by his wrists and ankles, yank him into the air and suspend him in a spread eagle position. Inuyasha struggles with his bonds until the light sound of laughter is heard from above. In a steak of motion something dives out of the sky, slashing Inuyasha as it passes. Yura rebounds off her hair web and lands back up on some hairs, level with Inuyasha. He grimaces in pain as Yura licks the blood off her sword, laughing.)

Yura: Ha ha ha. Inuyasha, it's been a while hasen't it?

Inuyasha (angrily): Bitch! What do you want this time?

(Yura tilts her head to the side and pouts a little.)

Yura (pouty): Why my dear Inuyasha, you don't seem happy to see me at all.

Inuyasha: Well duh!

Yura (menacingly): ...It's because of that other wench isn't it? You love her more than you love me!

(Inuyasha is obviously surprised by this, but tries to cover it up by looking away.)

Inuyasha (looking away): ...don't know what you're talking about...

Yura (patronising): Now, now Inuyasha, don't lie. Naraku told me you were keeping a girl here as a prisoner.

Inuyasha (surprised): ...!... ...NARAKU!

Yura: Uh huh. A girl who's been living with you for the last three months. I'm a bit disappointed in you Inuyasha. Falling for some lousy commoner, it's not very becoming of a young prince.

Inuyasha: Wait, where did you meet Naraku?

Yura: Oh? Ummmmm...I forgot...

(She slides up close to Inuyasha, who pulls his head away from her.)

Yura (seductively): I might remember though, if you agreed to marrying me, making me your queen.

Yura: (dreamily): Oh just think of it, a demon queen of noble birth, with her handsome and strong demon king by her side. We'd be invincible!

Inuyasha (tearing his bonds): Go to hell!

(He frees his right hand and draws Tetsuiga, slashing at Yura who jumps up to avoid the blow. He cuts his foot bonds free and swings after her on the last rope of hair, slashing madly at the ropes that threaten to bind him again. Yura jumps up out of his range, above him.)

Yura: What Inuyasha? You don't still want to become a weak human again do you? Awwe that's no fun. I like this form much better.

Yura (jumping off over the roof): I will destroy that girl and make sure you never become a human again!

Inuyasha: Shit...Kirara!

(On cue the large cat flies up and Inuyasha catches onto it's fur as it carries him after Yura.)

(Meanwhile in the cell, Kagome pouts under Inuyasha's coat, looking creeped out and angry.)

_Kagome: Really! That jerk! If he thinks I'm going to stay in here any longer he must be nuts!_

(She looks up ruefully at the solid, heavy metal door with no inner handle. She sighs.)

Kagome:...I hope Inuyasha finishes soon. Humf. If he hurts himself, I'm not going to bandage him up this time!

(Suddenly Kagome realises something and gets worried.)

_Kagome (worried): ... What if Inuyasha really does get hurt, and it's serious. Then, who knows how long I'll be stuck here..._

_Kagome: ...Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha: YURA!

(He's running through the halls of the castle, ignoring the detector threads as they snap around him. Up ahead, Yura is running happily as if this is some kind of game. Who knows how long they've been chasing her but it's proabably been at least an hour.)

Yura (taunting): Oh little girl? Little girl? Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Inuyasha: You bitch! Get back here!

(Suddenly Tanuki appears at the other end of the hall. Shaking slightly with fear, he turns his back to Inuyasha and Yura.)

Inuyasha: Tanuki, what are you going? Get out of the way!

Tanuki: Transform!

(Tanuki goes giant, blocking the exit to the hall. Suddenly a bunch of Shippos jump out from all sorts of locations and attack Yura. Instead of being angry, Yura only laughs and uses her Katana to start cutting through the fake Shippos. She's about to slash at Tanuki when Inuyasha appears before her and tries to cut her in two with Tetsuiga. She jumps out of the way looking pleased.)

Yura: Oh Inuyasha, you're getting faster! Good, it's more fun that way.

(She smiles and twists the comb in her hand.)

Yura (smiling): By the way, you might want to tell that Tanuki to move soon. Otherwise, you'll all get hurt.

(As she says this the hall behind her fills with black hair, not leaving an inch of opening to get through. Inuyasha realises they're trapped between the hair and Tanuki. The real Shippo jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder as the hair passes Yura and comes straight at them.)

Shippo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Tanuki!

(As a last resort Inuyasha grabs Shippo and kicks Tanuki forward as hard as he can. Tanuki shrinks just as the hair reaches them, and all three get swept down the corridors and back into the main hall. It stops and Inuyasha leaps free of the mass of hair carrying Tanuki and Shippo with him.)

Inuyasha (disgusted): Cough cough Blech! Shippo, Tanuki, you okay?

Shippo (swirls): Ohhh...

Tanuki (rubs behind): Owwww...Master, you kicked me!

Inuyasha (angrily): Serves you right for trying such a risky scheme. What if Yura had decided to cut you in half with her katana! Idiots! Just stay out of it!

Tanuki: Y...you were worried Master? ... ... Oh Master...

(Tanuki starts bawling and Inuyasha looks at him in annoyance and disbelief.)

Inuyasha: H..hey! Gettup! Stop that!

Inuyasha: (sensing danger):...!...Look out!

(He grabs Tanuki by the back of his shirt, and Shippo by his tail, jumping clear. Yura leaps out of the mass of hair gathered by the door, smiling, katana in hand.)

Yura: Ha ha...such a sentimental fool. I probably would have been doing you a favour by killing him...

Inuyasha: That's enough Yura, I'm ending this right here and now!

(He draws Tetsuiga again and charges at her. The mass of hair that was once by the door springs to life and encircles him, spinning madly. Inuyasha stops running as he realises he's been caught in a whirlpool of hair. Suddenly, Yura leaps out of the vortex behind him and slashes him horizontally across the back. In an instant she's gone again, vanishing into the hair. Inuyasha recovers himself and prepares for her next attack.)

_Inuyasha: Shit! I don't know where she'll come from... _

(She darts across again, this time taking a slice out of Inuyasha's shoulder. He grimaces but manages to react taking off Yura's hand. She screams and the speed of the whirlpool slows to half. Inuyasha makes a big slash with Tetsuiga and leaps out before the gap can close. He lands next to Tanuki and Shippo who look on worriedly.)

Shippo: Inuyasha!

Tanuki: Master!

(Inuyasha doesn't respond as Yura appears before him. Inuyasha doesn't seem shocked to see her hand is back in it's original place, maybe they've fought before and he already knows she's invincible to being slashed. Either way, Yura finally looks pissed and brandishes her katana threateningly.)

Yura: You bastard. You should learn to use more manners before a lady of the court!

Inuyasha: Keh! First you're a demon, now you're a lady. Better make up your mind Yura, you can't be both!

(He charges Yura.)

Inuyasha (yelling): And right now you're just a lousy demon hag!

Yura: Grrrrrrr ...HOW DARE YOU!

(She charges back and they exchange some blows as Kirara suddenly enters the room from the main doors. Inuyasha and Yura part and Inuyasha glances over to Kirara.)

Inuyasha: Kirara, did you find it?

(Kirara nods and turns to face Yura angrily, as if to say "You're gonna get it now." Inuyasha smiles and puts Tetsuiga away.)

Inuyasha (smiling): Good work Kirara!

Inuyasha (confidently): Say Yura, I've let you play around long enough in my home, so now I'm gonna go cause some damage to yours. Coming?

(He turns with a snicker to Yura as Shippo and Tanuki jump on Kirara and start to ride away down the hall. A second later Inuyasha runs after them.)

Inuyasha: Hey Yura, thanks for setting up such a large net around my castle. It made it really easy to trace the hairs it back to your lair. Hehehe..

(Yura watches him go a moment.)

Yura: Shit!

(Back in the cell, Kagome sits curled up in the corner, looking like she's sleeping. Slowly she opens her eyes and then pulls Inuyasha's coat around her tighter.

_Kagome: Inuyasha...what's taking you so long? _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Inuyasha speeds through the forest, following Kirara who is leading him from high up in the air. They must have been going for some time because the sun is already pretty far into the western hemisphere, showing that it's late afternoon. Suddenly a rope of hairs comes out and grips him around his waist, throwing him forward through several tree trunks. Inuyasha recovers quickly, picking himself up from the snow and leaping easily to his feet.)

Inuyasha (Yelling): HA! YURA IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?

(He stops as he sees a second, much larger rope of hair reaching for Kirara.)

Shippo: Kitsune bi!

(His foxfire swirls down and set the rope on fire, however doesn't disintegrate it. Shippo and Tanuki scream as the flaming rope comes towards them.)

Inuyasha: SANKON TETSUO!

(He rips it to shreds and it falls to the ground, only to begin reforming itself. Inuyasha yells up to Kirara.)

Inuyasha: Kirara, are we almost there?

(Kirara suddenly begins descending, indicating that they are already there. Shippo looks on ahead and stares in amazement.)

Shippo: AHH! It's a giant hair ball!

(Indeed, up ahead, attached to several bare old oak trees, Yura's hideout is suspended. Inuyasha makes ready to charge it when some hair whips around behind it. It comes through the nest, only to jump out directly in front of him. Inuyasha has to leap to the side instead as Yura herself appears out of the dark writhing mass, Katana in hand. They square off, Inuyasha facing Yura, who stands defensively in front of her hide out.)

Yura: What a pig! Arriving uninvited at a woman's house! For shame Inuyasha!

Inuaysha: Who gives a shit about that. Tell me where Naraku is or I'll unleash the Wound of the Wind on you're fucking fur ball!

Yura: You wouldn't dare!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Well then...

(He charges forward, Tetsuiga in hand. He's just about to leap at her when...)

Yura: STOP!

Inuyasha (still going): Where is he...

Yura (desperate): Okay, Okay I'll tell!

(Inuyasha instantly stops and shoulders Tetsuiga, looking on expectantly. Yura frowns and even looks sad for a moment.)

Yura: Inuyasha, if you destroy my home, you will kill me as well. Even knowing this, you would still...

Yura (Starting to cry): Do you really hate me that much?

(She sobs, but Inuyasha doesn't flinch.)

Inuyasha (gripping Tetsuiga): Cut the crap Yura, where's Naraku?

(Yura instantly stops crying, and looks up rather annoyed.)

Yura (bored): Geeze, you always were simple minded Inuyasha. Men like that are so boring!

(Inuyasha brings Tetsuiga down into position.)

Yura (giving up): Oh fine! Fine! If you want naraku, he's in the black swamp. The gas there makes it impossible for any of his scent to escape or for someone with your nose to get in too easily. That's where he's hiding...

(After considering a moment, Inuyasha nods, and turns to walk back to the castle without saying a word. Shippo, Kirara and Tanuki move to walk beside him, but only take a few steps before Yura calls after them.)

Yura: Wait Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha half turns around to look at her, waiting. She smiles, seemingly acting like her cute, playful seductive self again.)

Yura (pouty): That's it? You're not even going to say goodbye? Oh dear!

(Inuyasha turns to walk away.)

Yura (sounding hurt): Why so sour! I wasn't really going to hurt you, you know. Naraku just wanted me to create a diversion, so I did.

(Inuyasha stops and whirls around.)

Inuyasha (stunned): D..diversion!

Yura: That's right, do you forgive me?

(Inuyasha has already disappeared into the forest, which is darkening as the sun is covered behind the thick and heavy clouds of late afternoon.)

(Inside the cell the torch wavers, growing dim as it threatens to burn out. Kagome, however, doesn't notice this as she has fallen asleep underneath Inuyasha's coat. Suddenly a strange buzzing sound is heard in the hall outside of the cell. One of Naraku's poisonous bees flies into the room and lands on Kagome's upper arm. After a moment, it finds a seam which is not protected by Inuyasha's coat, and sinks it's stinger into Kagome's skin.

SMACK

(Kagome instantly wakes up and reacts, smooshing the bee with a slap of her hand. After getting over her initial shock, she moves her hand away from her shoulder and stares at the collection of goo in her hand.)

_Kagome (surprised): Something bit me?A bug!_

Kagome: EWWW! getitoff! getitoff! getitoff!

(She wipes her hand on the cold ground beside her and pulls the coat tighter around her. Then she snuggles into it to go back to sleep.)

_Kagome (sleepily): Hmmm...strange...a bug in winter..._

_Kagome: ...Inuyasha, where are you?_

(She shrugs and falls back asleep.)

Shippo: WHAT! YOU LOCKED HER IN THE PRISON CELLS!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!

(Inuyasha sprints down the halls full speed, knowing each turn and corner by heart. Shippo clings angrily onto his shoulder, holding a torch, and Kirara is just a little bit behind with Tanuki riding her. Inuyasha looks worried as he runs.)

_Inuyasha: Dammit! Hang on Kagome, I'm almost there! _

(He comes to a skidding halt in front of the door and bursts into the tiny cell room.)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

(Shippo searches the room with his light and suddenly spots her in the corner, unmoving. Inuyasha looks on horrified while Shippo sticks the torch into another holder and leaps to her.)

Shippo (scared): KAGOME!

(Slowly Kagome starts to move and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks once and then looks at Shippo.)

Kagome (sleepily): Shippo...uhh...what's going on, where...?

(After a moment, her memory return to her and as she looks up at everyone in the room. Shippo climbs up to her shoulder.)

Shippo: Kagome! Are you okay?

(Kagome wakes up a bit more and shrugs the coat off her shoulders. She smiles, grabs Shippo under his arms, and holds him up to her face like a doll.)

Kagome: I'm fine Shippo, but thanks for worrying about me.

(She sets him down on the ground and moves to get up. A relieved Inuyasha takes a step forward as if to say something, but stops in surprise. Kagome, having managed to make it to her feet, suddenly wobbles and grabs the wall for support. Inuyasha half holds out an arm to catch her, but stops as she seems to recover herself. Everyone looks on worriedly.)

Shippo: Kagome!

Tanuki: What's wrong?

(Inuyasha watches her suspiciously before voicing his concern. Unintentionally, he ends up sounding like he's threatening her, as if trying to scare her into revealing what could be wrong.)

Inuyasha (low growl-ish): ...Kagome...

(Kagome suddenly turns to him with a cold glare, before softening her gaze to look down at Shippo. She refuses to acknowledge Inuyasha.)

Kagome (to Shippo): I'm fine, just a bit hungry. I've been down _IN THIS CREEPY CELL_ so long that I'm _PRACTICALLY STARVING_! Let's go help Tanuki with dinner right away.

(She accentuates her words just so that Inuyasha knows why she's mad at him. Shippo doesn't notice and, accepting Kagome's explanation, follows her out the door, past Inuyasha, without looking back. Tanuki follows and Kirara stays behind with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks stricken for a moment, before stomping over to the corner to retrieve his coat looking angry.)

Inuyasha (muttering): Stupid, ungrateful little...I'll show her...

Inuyasha (yelling): Hey! Kagome! Next time I'm leaving you down here, understand!

(The others just walk off, ignoring him.)

Inuyasha: Hey! Kagome!

(We watch as Inuyasha's anger begins to build, reflecting comically on his face.)

Inuyasha: Grrrr...BITCH!

(Meanwhile, Yura is sitting inside her lair, playing with a skull when something makes her stop. As she steps outside the giant hairball, Naraku stands before her in his baboon pelt at the edge of the clearing. Yura seems grumpy and doesn't look amused.)

Yura: So? What do you want?

(Naraku replies softly, almost tauntingly as usual.)

Naraku: Yura, did things go well with Inuyasha?

(Yura crosses her arms and looks down on him as if he were one of a lesser class.)

Yura: Humf, if all you want to do is talk, then leave. Goodnight.

(Yura turns to leave, but stops as he changes his tone of voice.)

Naraku (sternly): Yura.

(Yura gulps and turns back, instinctively putting on an innocent smiling face, as if for protection.)

Yura (playfully): Yes Naraku?

Naraku: I watched you today...you told him, didn't you.

(Yura visibly starts and looks scared.)

Yura (faking): Why Naraku dear, what ever are you talking about?

(Naraku doesn't move, his expression impossible to read under his mask.)

Naraku (darkly): Yura, I have allowed you to live for a long time in my power. However, I see now that I made a mistake. You shall have to pay the price for your foolishness.

(As he says this, the stuffing under his pelt begins to shift. Yura is too terrified to move as giant roots, or tentacles, shoot out from under the pelt and head straight for her. An ear splitting scream is heard above the woods, and then nothing.)

(Back at the castle, dinner appears to be over as Tanuki and Shippo get up to take the plates back to the kitchen. Kagome's plate remains however as it is still full of food. She plays with it, shoving it around with her chopsticks but not eating. Inuyasha watches her, annoyed. He is wearing a clean shirt and has his coat draped over the back of his chair. As soon as the others are gone, Inuyasha decides that it's time he got even with Kagome. He starts to bug her.)

Inuyasha (annoying): Hey Kagome, what's wrong? I thought you were supposed to be starving?

(Kagome stops pushing her food around and looks up at him, a warning look on her face. Inuyasha ignores it, and continues bugging her, saying her name in a tone that makes it sound like an insult.)

Inuyasha (Sarcastic): Oh, did you forget? We only eat rice and vegetables here. I guess it's not good enough for you, eh _Kagome_.

(Kagome seems to realise what he's trying to do and goes back to pushing her food around her plate, patiently.)

Inuyasha (still sarcastic): Better get used to it _Kagome_, because you'll never eat anything else for the rest of your miserable life. Keh!

(He smiles with triumph, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, eyes closed. Kagome snaps. She balls her hands into fists and slams them down on the table.)

WHAM

Kagome (standing suddenly): REALLY! YOU... ... ...uh?

(Inuyasha waits for her to hurl insults at him, but after a moment of nothing, he arches his eyebrows in surprise and cautiously opens an eye, before snapping both of them open in shock. Kagome is still standing at the table, but her eyes have glazed over a bit, and she seems shaky.)

Inuyasha (worried): K...Kagome?...

(He leaps out of his seat so fast that he turns it over. Kagome's knees buckle under her and she falls backwards, half missing half hitting her chair.)

Inuyasha (yelling): Kagome!

(Inuyasha back hands the thing out of the way and catches her head in his hand before it hits the stone floor. He sets her head down gently and kneels beside her, watching in panic as she moans and shivers, curling herself into a little ball.)

Shippo: AH! KAGOME!

(The others, Tanuki, Shippo, and Myouga on Kirara, run into the hall and come to a stop beside them.)

Shippo (accusingly): Inuyasha, what happened?

Inuyasha (worried): I...I dunno. She was fine and then...

(They stop as Kagome shivers again and starts to moan. Concerned, Inuyasha rubs her cheek with his hand and leans in closer. The others watch worriedly.)

Inuyasha (whispers gently): Kagome, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?

(He slips his hand under her head and she opens her eyes briefly.)

Kagome (weakly): ...arm...hurts...

(She closes her eyes again and Inuyasha looks up to see where she is clutching the upper part of her arm. Gently he plucks her hand away, and then uses one of his claws to tear the cloth of her blouse just where she was holding it. Within seconds they can see the large red welt that has formed where the bee has stung, and several red vein looking things that are spreading out from it. Inuyasha swears.)

Inuyasha (worried): Shit...

Shippo: What is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha (grimly): ...It's a sting...from one of Naraku's bee demons...

Shippo: WHAT!

(Shippo starts running around in panic yelling curses and blames as Inuyasha stares down at Kagome, looking worried, if not downright scared. He brushed some hair out of her face and gently feels her forehead for fever. Suddenly Myouga jumps up to her and lands on her arm.)

Myouga: Hmmm, this is not good...

(Without another word he sinks his nose into Kagome's arm, much to the surprise of Inuyasha. After a few minutes in which he swells to twenty times his normal size, he lets go and rolls to the side.)

Inuyasha (surprised): Myouga?

(He takes a deep breath.)

Myouga (Sigh): Whewww...I sucked some of the poison out, but a great deal of it has already entered her system. Her life could still be in danger if we don't take immediate action to keep her fever down.

(Inuyasha watches Myouga, his face changing from one of astonishment, to hope, to understanding as Myouga finishes his explanation. With a short nod he gently picks up the limp, unconscious form of Kagome in both arms and turns to walk resolutely out of the room. Tanuki and Shippo stop their sobbing long enough to look up.)

Tanuki: M...Master, where are you going? Where are you taking Kagome?

Inuyasha (in charge): I'm taking her to the parlour. There's more light in there. Tanuki, run and get some cold water. Shippo, find some clean cloths. Both of you meet me there.

(For a moment, they don't move, and simply stare at him, stunned. Inuyasha narrows his eyes at them and growls.)

Inuyasha (angrily): Hey! What are you standing there for? Kagome's life is in danger here!

(At this everyone suddenly scrambles to do his bidding, and Inuyasha heads off to take Kagome to the parlour (evening fire area). Meanwhile, Shippo runs off quickly down the dark halls.)

_Shippo (running): Inuyasha...for a moment there...looked like he was really scared..._

_Shippo: Maybe he really likes Kagome...but just doesn't want us to know about it. _

_Shippo (worried): ...Kagome...please be alright... _

(He disappears into a black hall.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Sometime later near the approach of dawn, a very dim grey light seeps through the windows, into the dark stone hallways and passes of the castle. In the twilight of the parlour room, the fire has died down to a few red embers. Kirara, Shippo and Myouga (even though you can't see him) are sleeping on top of Tanuki, who is sprawled out on a couch off to the side. Tanuki snores lightly, and then moves a bit in his sleep, causing Shippo to awaken. Slowly, the fox cub opens his eyes sleepily, and then blinks wide awake, staring at something.)

(In front of him, silhouetted in the grey doorway, is the dark form of Inuyasha. He's sitting on a foot stool beside the couch on which Kagome is lying, a rather expressionless look on his face. Shippo watches as he gently puts a hand to Kagome's forehead and then pulls it away again.)

Shippo (quietly): Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha's eyes dart over to him in surprise, but then relax and go back to watching over Kagome.)

Inuyasha (quietly): Go back to sleep Shippo.

(Small pause.)

Shippo (quietly): ...Kagome...will she be okay?...

(Inuyasha passes his hand over her head again, as if he thinks it may have changed from a few seconds ago. He sighs, relieved at something.)

Inuyasha (a bit disbelieving): Her fever broke about an hour ago. She's just resting now. Don't worry Shippo, go back to sleep...

(Shippo watches him from the darkness, totally awed. Inuyasha continues watching Kagome, a clearly tender look visible on his face in the growing light.)

_Shippo_ _(disbelieving): ...he...stayed up with Kagome...all night? _

(His train of thought is cut short as Kagome suddenly stirs in her sleep. Inuyasha watches her silently as she yawns, stretches a bit, and then slowly opens her eyes, blinking. He leans forward attentively, just a bit as she rubs the sleep from her eyes and yawns once again. When she at last looks up, she is surprised to see Inuyasha.)

Kagome (confused): Inu...yasha? ...What are you going here...?

(She suddenly looks around and realises where "here" is. The memory of last night hits her and she unconsciously moves her hand towards the place where her arm was hurting her. Suddenly the sound of water is heard off to the side. She turns surprised to find Inuyasha holding a cup out to her.)

Inuyasha (softly): Here...

(He puts an arm behind her pillows and lifts her gently, holding the water up for her and letting her steady it with her own hands. She stops for a brief moment, as she notices his gentle face.)

_Kagome (surprised): Inu...yasha?... ... What happened?_

(Kagome gulps down the liquid, obviously thirsty. After she's finished he sets her back down and puts the cup back on the table. Kagome wipes her mouth and goes back to rubbing her arm and looking around.)

Kagome (quietly): Inuyasha, what's going...

Shippo: KAGOMEEEE!

(Poor Shippo can't wait any longer and he jumps onto her with a loud, joyful yell waking up everybody.)

Kagome: Sh...shippo?

Shippo (crying): Whaaa Kagome! I was so scared! You were bit by a poisonous bee and almost died! sob

Kagome (surprised): Th-There, there Shippo. Don't cry. I'm fine now see!

Tanuki: Lady Kagome!

Kirara: Weow!

(They all crowd around her, pushing Inuyasha to the side. He watches the scene with a look of total awe and surprise on his face as Kagome tries to reassure them all.)

Tanuki (crying): Lady Kagome! We were so worried!

Kagome: There, there, I said I'm fine! Were you worried too Kirara?

Kirara: Weow!

(Kagome laughs as Kirara jumps up to lick her face. As he watches, Inuyasha's expression slowly softens, until the emotions of relief and happiness are strew genuinely across his face. Suddenly, he gets up, taking Tetsuiga with him. He shoulders it, and starts walking towards the door as the first rays of daylight appear in the hall. Kagome notices him and stops the celebration.)

Kagome (curious): Inuyasha?

Shippo (surprised): What's wrong? Where are you going?

(Inuyasha pauses his walk, and thinks for a few seconds before answering.)

Inuyasha (sounding annoyed): Keh! Nobody could get better on those rice and vegetables you serve Tanuki...

(Everyone looks at him, puzzled by his words.)

Kagome: ...Inu...

(He turns around and Kagome is taken a back by what she sees. Inuyasha is smiling happily, Tetsuiga on his shoulder as the sun shines around behind him, kinda like in episode 11 with the noh mask)

Inuyasha (confidently): So... ...we eat fresh meat tonight!

(He makes a swing of Tetsuiga just for affect as Shippo and the others begin jumping up and down cheering. All accept Kagome who just stares in disbelief. A moment later Inuyasha leaves the room.)

Kagome (thinking out loud): Inuyasha seemed so...happy? ...I thought he hated hunting.

Myouga (on her shoulder): Lord Inuyasha is simply relieved that you're alright. He was very worried about you, you see.

Kagome (stunned): H-he was?

Shippo (nodding): Uh-huh. He stayed up all night watching you, he even got scared last night when you collapsed.

_Kagome: ...Inuyasha did...that? But why?_

Tanuki (overjoyed): Oh boy, oh boy! This calls for a celebration! Shippo, come help me in the kitchen! I'll make breakfast, and then we'll start on a feat for dinner! Stay here Lady Kagome, we'll bring the food to you! ... Oh I can't wait!

(He trots off happily, followed by Shippo who is licking his lips with anticipation. Kirara stays behind and lets Kagome pet her as much as she wants, and as Kagome watches them go, she can't help but feel happy.

(Later on that day, everyone except Tanuki is seated in the parlour in front of a warm fire while Kagome reads them a story. The room is brightly lit by windows and the snow blows off of the roof gently outside, making it seem like it's both snowing and sunny. Suddenly Tanuki comes in and sets down a tray of tea, everyone gasps.)

Kagome: Tanuki! Is that tea? Where did you get it?

(Tanuki smiles craftily.)

Tanuki (proudly): It's part of my secret store I keep for special occasions. Shhh, don't tell Master Inuyasha.

Kagome (happily): Oh wow! I never thought I'd be so happy to see regular tea! This is great, thank you Tanuki!

(Tanuki smiles and rubs the back of his head, blushing from all the praise. Kagome picks up a cup and takes a sip, sighing contently.)

Kagome: Ahhh! That tastes great!

Tanuki (blushing): Hehehehe...

(Suddenly Kirara sits straight up and leaps down from the couch, stopping halfway between the couch and the door.)

Shippo: Kirara?

(Kirara starts to growl and transforms. The others sit up attentively as something moves behind the door in the hall. Instantly a figure appears in the doorway.)

Sango: Hiraigotsu!

(She throws out her giant boomerang which hits Kirara full in the side before crashing to the ground.)

Miroku: Ofudo!

(A second later, Kirara finds herself unable to move as a sealing paper has found it's mark on her side. She de-transforms. Instantly Miroku rushes forward attaching other papers to Shippo and Tanuki so that they also are unable to move. The two of them meet again in the center of the room, one standing protectively on either side of Kagome. They stop, apparently awaiting the arrival of a final opponent. Kagome watches them, utterly shocked.)

Kagome: ...Sango...Miroku...wha...

Miroku (rushed): Lady Kagome, are you alight?

Kagome: ...Huh?

Sango (darkly): Kagome, where is he? Where is Inuyasha?

Kagome (too shocked): Uh? Huh? Wha?

(She suddenly gets fed up.)

Kagome (yelling): What's going on here!

(This is finally enough to get the attention of Miroku and Sango. They stop and turn to her.)

Miroku: We're here to rescue you of course.

Sango: Where's the last one, Inuyasha you called him in your letter. Is he here?

Kagome (shaking her head): No, he went out...What are you doing here?

(This seems to relax them a bit, and they drop their fighting poses.)

Miroku (calmly): Like I said, Lady Kagome, we're here to take you back home.

Kagome (protesting): But I don't want to go...

(She stops herself before she says the whole thing, surprised at her own reaction. Miroku and Sango however have taken the hint. Sango sits down gently beside the distraught girl with a sigh.)

Sango (gently): Kagome, we know the letter said not to come and get you, and we wouldn't have...but, Kagome, Souta is...

(She stops and looks away sadly. Kagome gets a worried look in her face.)

Kagome: What? What about Souta? Sango?

Miroku (solemnly): He's become very sick, and they're not sure if he will survive. If that was the case, we thought that perhaps you would like to know...

(Kagome is silent for a long time as she looks down at her lap.)

Shippo (Weakly):...Ka...Ka...

Kagome: Shippo!

(She gently lifts him up from where he had fallen on the floor and peels the seal from his face. He blinks once, shakes his head a couple of times to clear it, and then starts.)

Shippo (crying): Kagome! You can't go! You just can't!

(He starts sobbing and Kagome folds him into her arms for comfort, but instantly her face is resolved and after a minute she turns to look at him.)

Kagome (gently): Shippo, I have to go now. My brother is very sick, and I have to take care of him. You understand right?

(Shippo doesn't reply, but his lip starts to shake again and he runs to her arms before he starts sobbing again.)

Shippo (crying): Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!

(Sango and Miroku observe the scene with a surprised look on their faces.)

Sango (surprised): So it is true then, they really are like humans...

Miroku: Who would have thought...

(Kagome manages to settle Shippo down enough to get him to let go of her, and she sets him down on the couch while he wipes his eyes. Gently she goes over and peels the seals off of Tanuki and Kirara, who start to bawl and mew sadly the second she does. She gives Tanuki a hug to say thank you before she turns to the door.)

Kagome: Thank you, everyone. I'll miss you all.

Shippo: Sniff

Tanuki: Sob

(Kagome looks up surprised as Kirara suddenly transforms. However, instead of growling, she simply comes up and rubs Kagome's hand. Kagome strokes her fur and ears.)

Shippo (trying not to cry): She says...Sniff...to let her take you...Sniff...h-home...

(He takes a deep breath to calm himself.)

Shippo: After all, it's cold, and there are a lot of demons...

(Kagome looks down and pets Kirara thankfully.)

Kagome (gently): Thank you Kirara, I would like that very much...

(As she looks back up, a tear slides down her own cheek.)

Kagome (sadly): ...Tanuki...Shippo...don't be sad. I'm going home, where I belong. It's okay...

(She chokes and turns around to go, tears streaming from her cheeks.)

Kagome (choking up): ...Take care of Inuyasha please... Tell him, I'm sorry...

Kagome (painfully): ..Goodbye...

(And just like that, she's gone.)

(A little while later, Inuyasha himself is standing in the doorway to the parlour. The whole atmosphere is that of gloom as Shippo hasn't moved from the couch, and Tanuki is lifelessly picking up pieces of the tea-set that was knocked over during the fight. Inuyasha glares at them enraged, a brown sack of something (probably his prey) slung over his shoulder.)

Inuyasha (yelling): Shippo! Hey! I said, where is Kagome! Tanuki! You'd better answer or else!

(He raises his fist in a menacing fashion to Tanuki and Shippo. Shippo simply turns his head to him expressionlessly and then turns away a second later. The depressed, mournful, lifeless look in his eyes effects Inuyasha, and he suddenly begins to look worried.)

Shippo (quietly): ...She's gone...

Inuyasha (yelling): What!

(Nobody even flinches at his disbelieving shout, and it slowly begins to stink in as Shippo explains.)

Shippo (expressionlessly): The demon hunters came while you were gone. They said Kagome's brother was very sick. She went back with them because she was worried. Kirara took her, just to make sure she was safe.

(Inuyasha stares disbelieving for a moment, and then his gaze drops to the floor.)

Inuyasha (lifeless): ...Kagome...went home?

(The sack he was carrying falls hitting the ground with a whud. In the silence that follows, Shippo and Tanuki look up, as if they were expecting some reaction. Instead they see Inuyasha moving quietly away down the hall, almost as if he were sleep walking...)

_Shippo: Inuyasha..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Souta (begging): Sis, tell me more. Please?

(Kagome is sitting beside her brother, who is in bed, but looking as full of energy as any little kid. It's just after sunset, and there is a candle in the little room to provide them with light.)

Kagome (older sister voice): Now, Souta. You just woke up yesterday. I'll tell it to you more tomorrow after you get some sleep. Okay?

Souta (whiney): Awwwe, come one. I've been sleeping for a whole week now. The last thing I need is Yawn more sleep.

Kagome (smiling): Maybe so, but you were very sick. Sleep will help you get your strength back, now lay still.

(She picks up the candle and walks to the door. Just as she's about to close it, Souta's sleepy voice is heard from inside.)

Souta (sleepily): Kagome?

(Kagome stick her head back in.)

Kagome: Yes Souta.

Souta (quietly): I'm glad you're back.

Kagome (smiling): So am I Souta, now goodnight. I'll tell you more stories about the castle tomorrow.

Souta: Mn...zzzzzzz

(Kagome smiles gently and then shuts the door and heads down the hall, thinking as she goes.)

_Kagome: I've only been back for three days now, and already everything that happened seems like a dream..._

_Kagome (worried): Souta was so sick, I thought he would burn up with fever. I'm glad he's okay now. He already seems so full of energy...just like Shippo..._

(Kagome stops to look out of a window, melancholically. The weather must have taken a sudden turn, because already the snow has melted in patches, (winter in Europe is so short any ways.) Kagome sighs.)

_Kagome: I wonder how they're doing...Shippo, Tanuki, Kirara, Myouga... _

_Kagome (sadly): ...Inuyasha..._

(She sighs again and rests her head in her hands.)

_Kagome: ...He's probably REALLY angry at me for leaving like that...even after I promised I wouldn't...I wonder if he'll come and kidnap me again..._

(Kagome thinks back to the time she woke up after she was sick. Even though the light was dim, she can still clearly remember the tender, relieved look that was on his face at the time. She sighs and stares out towards the forest sorrowfully.)

(Meanwhile at the castle, everyone has gathered around to eat a dreary dinner, which still includes remains of the meat Inuyasha caught. Inuyasha however, is not present, and Shippo looks around worriedly.)

Shippo (quietly): ...Is Inuyasha not eating again tonight?

(Everyone looks up at him with the same sad, helpless gaze. Myouga sits on the table and sighs.)

Myouga (depressed): Lord Inuyasha still hasn't come down from his spot. I suspect he may continue brooding for some time yet...

Tanuki (Sadly): He really misses Lady Kagome, doesn't he...

(At the mention of her name, everyone grimaces sadly and turns to their plates to distract their thoughts. Shippo, however, doesn't touch his food, and after a moment, stands up resolved, and starts walking out of the room. Tanuki, Kirara and Myouga watch him go, a little puzzled. He leaves the kitchen and enters the hall.)

(A few minutes later, he opens the door to a room lit by the pale light of moonbeams. They shine down through Inuyasha's favourite window without any glass, at the bottom of which slumps a lone figure. Inuyasha is staring out the window, sitting with his head leaning against the side of the window and his feet resting on the sill beside him. He seems to be beyond asleep, almost lifeless.)

_(A/N: Pic of Inuyasha's window on homepage.)_

Shippo (Uncertainly): ...Inuyasha?...

(There is a long silence before he gets and answer.)

Inuyasha: ...Go away Shippo...

(He tries to sound annoyed, but his voice lacks it's usual edge and fire. Shippo hesitates a moment before walking up to him, still holding his plate. He takes a deep breath and jumps up, landing on Inuyasha's lap which is sprawled out along the base windowsill. Inuyasha still doesn't react, and Shippo looks up to see his face. It has a really distant look on it, his mind being miles, and ages, away from a cold room in a castle. Shippo seems like he's about to give up, but hardens himself and thrusts the plate into Inuyasha's face.)

Shippo (determinedly): Hey! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha (flatly): ...didn't I already tell you to get lost...

(Shippo looks crest fallen, but won't give up.)

Shippo (angrily): Humph. There's no way in hell I'm going to do that...

(He picks his words carefully)

Shippo (quieter): ...because...Kagome wouldn't want me to...

(Inuyasha reacts to this somewhat. Shippo pulls the plate away a bit, but only so that he can sit down cross legged and start to munch the food.)

Shippo (continuing): Do you remember, Inuyasha, when she told us that story? You know, the one about the little match girl?

(He takes another tiny mouth full and looks up just to make sure Inuyasha's listening. He still hasn't moved, but his face doesn't look quite so distant.)

Shippo: Kagome said that if I tried my hardest at everything, my parents would always smile for me, no matter where they were. In a way, I think this is like that... ...It's like Kagome's just gone on to a better place, that's all, and we should be happy for her.

Shippo (warming up): Even though she isn't here anymore, doesn't mean we can just give up. Kagome would be really sad if we did that because of her. And besides, it's not like we'll never see her again. Kagome could still come back you know...

Inuyasha (enraged): She's never coming back!

(Inuyasha turns to Shippo, glaring furiously. Shippo gets scared and leaps off Inuyasha's lap before he can make a swipe at the little cub. He lands a few feet away, delicately balancing the plate, waiting as if he hopes Inuyasha will come after him. Inuyasha, however, just turns back to the window and looks depressed again. Shippo sighs in defeat and puts his plate on the ground. Leaving it there, he turns to walk off, but stops at the door and turns back.)

Shippo (calmly): You know Inuyasha, there really is no way Kagome's going to come back if all you do is sit here on your butt. It's easy to say that she's not coming back, but you'll never know for sure unless you try something.

( Shippo, after showing wisdom beyond his apparent age, sighs and shakes his head sadly before going off, leaving Inuyasha to his contemplations.)

(The next day at the Higurashi household.)

Kouga: Kagome!

(He leaps off his horse and runs to her where she stands sweeping in the courtyard. She raises her eyebrows in surprise, as if she'd completely forgotten who he was, but remembers in an instant as he takes both her hands in his, forcing her to drop her broom. Kagome sweat drops.)

Kagome: Eh...Kouga? What do you want?

Kouga: Kagome! I'm glad! Are you safe? If ANYTHING has happened to you...

Kagome (trying to back away): Oh no, no! I'm perfectly fine. See? Nothing really bad happened...

Kouga (gripping hands tightly): Oh Kagome, you are so courageous, which is the very reason why you are so deserving of my love. I'll never let anything separate you from me again.

(Kagome has a look of tried patience on her face as he pauses for dramatic affect.)

Kouga: Kagome? Can I ask you something?

(He gets down on one knee and Kagome jumps in surprise, then stares in disbelief.)

_Kagome: Eh?_

Kouga (confidently): Kagome, everyone knows you've belonged to me for a long time now... Although I was going to wait until after I cleared out the forest for this, I don't want to make you wait a minute longer...

(Suddenly Kouga pulls a ring out of his pocket and gets ready to put it on her finger.)

_Kagome: Eehh!_

Kouga: Kagome! I promise, I will make you the happiest wife in all the...

Kagome (panicing): W...w...w...WAIT A MINUTE!

(Kouga stops and looks up in shock at her as she suddenly backs away.)

Kouga (unnerved): What is it, Kagome?

(Kagome just keeps edging away, trying to think of a viable excuse.)

Kagome (Lying through her teeth): Uh...Kouga...it's just that...this is so sudden...I mean I...

Kouga (Looking confused): You don't like the ring?

(He looks unhappily at the oversized rock in his hand. Kagome stops and just about falls over at his ability to NOT get the point, but recovers quickly.)

Kouga (indifferently): If that's the case, I can always return it. We'll buy another one, don't worry.

(He looks up with the expression of someone who has just been slapped in the face, as Kagome shakes her head.)

Kagome (gentler): No Kouga, it's not that. It's just that...that...

Kouga (worried): ...What is it Kagome?

(He looks at her and Kagome looses her nerve, making up an excuse instead.)

Kagome (lying): It...it's just that I need time is all, after all, I just got back...

(An idea suddenly strikes Kouga, and he stands up angrily.)

Kouga (fiercely): There's something else, isn't there...that demon jerk...he did something to you, didn't he?

(Kagome jumps in surprise and takes a step back at his sudden change of mood. Slightly afraid, she holds her hands out in defense and looks innocent.)

Kagome (overly reassuring): No...no it's nothing like...

(She stops as she realises Kouga isn't listening. He has turned his back to her and is bristling with rage.)

Kouga: Bastard! For doing THAT to you...I'll NEVER forgive him! NEVER!

(Kagome wonders what he's talking about, then...)

Kagome (realising): Uh...Ah!...No no, it's nothing like that! Nothing at...

(Kouga interrupts her by turning to her and grabbing both her hands in his.)

Kouga: Kagome, don't say another word, you don't have to tell me for me to understand. I promise you, I will avenge your honour by taking that bastards head! He will not escape my wrath! Oh Kagome...

Kagome (Disbelieving): ...H...Hey!

(He turns to leave, not listening at all, like usual.)

Kouga: Sorry to make you wait even longer Kagome, but I promise, after I kill that bastard, I will make you my wife!

(In one leap he jumps onto his horse's back and rides off to plan his revenge. Kagome watches him leave from the courtyard, shaking her head still unable to believe his stupidity.)

Kagome (tiredly): God, what did I ever so to deserve this...

(Suddenly something rustles in the bushes behind her and she turns around with a start. A second later a small cat, with two tails, emerges from some bushes. Kagome's face suddenly lights up with joy.)

Kagome (happily): Kirara!

Kirara: Weow!

(Kirara bounds up to her, carrying something in her mouth as she leaps up into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugs her tightly and Kirara purrs happily a moment before they separate and Kagome looks at her with astonished eyes.)

Kagome (surprised): Kirara, what are you doing here?

Kirara (happily): Weow!

Kagome (noticing package): Ah! What's this? Is it for me?

(At Kirara's nod, Kagome takes it from her and walks over to some steps and sits down to open it. Putting Kirara on the side, she examines the package carefully before opening it. It's small, and wrapped in red cloth and tied with white string. Kagome feels it between her fingers.)

Kagome: Hmmmm...It must be from Shippo, right Kirara? I bet it's an acorn or fox spell or something...

(Kirara shakes her head and looks up at her. Kagome tries again.)

Kagome (jokingly): No? Hmmm, well I hope Tanuki didn't send me pickled vegetables then. I never want to see another pickle in my life.

(Kirara shakes her head again, and Kagome turns back to the package curiously. She stares at it, perplexed as she reaches to undo the ribbon.)

Kagome (rationalizing): Well then it must be something from either you or Myouga. There's no way in the world that Inuyasha would ever...

(She stops as she unfolds the cloth, revealing what is inside. Her eyes go wide in sudden shock and utter amazement as she stared inside. Sitting in her lap are two small objects, one is the ring Inuyasha took from her a long time ago, and the other...)

(Kagome reaches down and gently picks it up in her hand, fingering it gingerly in her palm as if it might vanish in an instant. It's a lock of hair, silver hair, about four inches long, and tied neatly with a red string right in the middle. Kirara looks quizzically from it to Kagome, and then stops in shock at the later. Tears have begun to form in Kagome's eyes as she gently strokes the lock of hair with her other hand, waves of memories coming back to her...)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

/To: Do What You Have To Do/  
/By: Sarah McLaughlan/  
/PS: contains slightly altered scenes from past chapters./

(Kagome remembers the time after Inuyasha saved her from the mantis demon. She stands in the dark forest as orange leaves drift lazily down around her like cherry petals.)

/What ravages of spirit, conjured this tempestuous rage/

(Her face is tight with fear as the angry boy, with silver hair, leaps down in front of her and cracks his clawed hands. He takes a few steps towards her, menacing.)

/Created you, a monster, broken by the rule of law./

(Inuyasha suddenly staggers and holds his hand to his stomach, closing his eyes and grimacing in pain. When he opens them again, he looks down at his bloodied hand and frowns in worry, and maybe even slight fear. From Kagome's point of view, he appears to be entirely alone, without comfort from any of the pain.)

/And fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do/   
/And fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do/

(So Kagome hands him her shawl. At first, he just stares dumbly at it, as if it were just an illusion. However, soon the reality of it sinks in, and as it does, his face goes through an array of emotions. It changes from worry, to confusion, to disbelief, then suspicion and finally ends up in a mix of all four. Hidden under that is a gentle shade of cautious warmth, which lets Kagome know that he does appreciate it, even if he'd never admit it out loud.)

/And I have the sense to recognize, that I don't know how to let you go/  
/I don't know how to let you go.../

/The glowing ember, burning hot, and burning slow/

(Kagome remembers her and Inuyasha sitting in front of the fire, it's brilliant light reflecting fiercely on the surface of his golden eyes. However, beyond the reflecting surface are hidden depths of sorrow and serenity, hopes and dreams. Kagome stares at him, a tender look spreading across her face. Suddenly he notices her and darts a fierce glare at her.)

/Deep within I'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you/

(Kagome realizes what she's been doing and quickly turns away looking embarrassed, and a little hurt. After a moment, she gets up and walks out of the room without looking back.)

/I know I can't be with you, I do what I have to do/  
/I know I can't be with you, I do what I have to do/

(Inuyasha slowly turns and watches her go, a surprised, regretful look in his eyes.)

/And I have the sense to recognize, that I don't know how to let you go/  
/...I don't know how to let you go.../

/Every moment marked, with apparitions of your soul/

(Inuyasha watches Kagome and his friends as they tackle her after she recovered from the poison. They're all smiling and laughing, crying and hugging. A gentle smile, full of contentment crosses his face.)

/I'm ever swiftly moving trying to escape this desire/

(Suddenly he gets up and walks away, heading quietly for the door. Before he completely disappears though, he tosses and envious glance backwards as Shippo jumps into Kagomes arms. He gets cuddled and then makes her laugh as he tickles under her chin with his tail, and Inuyasha can't help but wish that was him.)

/The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do/  
/The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do/

(Inuyasha rips himself away from the happy scene and leaves quickly. Unnoticed, Kagome watches as he turns the corner so fast his hair fans out behind him before vanishing behind the wall. That was the last time she ever saw of him. The scene fades into the present moment in the story. Kagome is sitting on the steps of her house, staring at a lock of silver hair in her hand and letting the hot tears flow down her face.

/And I have the sense to recognize, that I don't know how to let you go/  
/...I don't know how to let you go.../

Kagome (choked whisper): ...Inuyasha...

/...music fades.../

(Kirara looks up from her seat beside Kagome, understanding in her face, and sadness for her friend. She rubs Kagome's arm with her head once, before looking up at her with sympathetic eyes. Kagome turns to her and Kirara jumps into Kagome's arm, resting her paws on Kagome's shoulders and burying her head into Kagome's neck in comfort. Kagome clutches her small gift in her hand before wrapping her arms around Kirara's small body and crying in earnest.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Note: You may have pictured it differently, however, so far Inuyasha has never let go of the Tetsuiga. It has been either in it's sheath, in his hand, or resting against his side the whole story. This is important.

(Later that night, Kagome is once again sitting beside Souta's bed, who is staring enthralled at an Item in Kagome's hand.)

Souta: Wow! That's Inuyasha'a Hair! Amazing!

(Kagome nodds and looks down at the silver lock, smiling sadly. Souta notices her face and suddenly looks rather guilty.)

Souta (hesitantly): Hey, sis...

Kagome (looking up): Hm?

Souta (guiltily): ... ... They miss you a lot there, don't they?

(He stares at the bed sheets and crinkles them in his hands, Kagome looks up at him a bit quizzical.)

Kagome (surprised): Souta...what makes you think that?

Souta (sigh): Well...I was thinking that, if it was me locked up in a castle for a hundred years...well...I'd want to have my big sis with me...I think they must be really lonely there...

(Kagome smiles and hugs him.)

Kagome: Oh Souta, you're so sweet...

(They sit together for a moment before Souta completely shocks Kagome.)

Souta (hug muffled): Just make sure you come back and visit okay?

Kagome (confused): Huh?

(She looks down at Souta, checking his head for fever. He just smiles at her.)

Souta (smiling): Mom will want to see you, and so will grandpa, and everyone. So come and visit. Don't worry I'll look after everything else, I'm almost 9 now after all.

Kagome (stunned):...eh...Souta...

(He looks up at her confidently, as if he knows he's doing the right thing. After a moment, Kagome hugs him tightly.)

Kagome (happily): Oh Souta...

_Kagome: Thank you..._

(The next day at the castle, Shippo, Tanuki, Kirara and Myouga have decided to move breakfast up to Inuyasha's roost, where he continues to stare out at the landscape with a tired expression. Everyone else is sitting around a blanket behind him, eating picnic style in the patch of sunlight that is cast on the ground.)

Shippo (muttering): Geeze, you think he would have snapped out of it by now...

(He raises his voice)

Shippo (tauntingly): So Inuyasha, when are you going to go after Naraku huh?

(No answer, Tanuki and Kirara look up from their food.)

Shippo: It's winter right? If you're going to go into the black swamp, best do it before the ground thaws. That way, it'll stink less.

(Still no response. Shippo sighs at Inuyasha's stubbornness and brings out the big guns.)

Shippo: Sheesh! What are you waiting for Inuyasha. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of him...

(He cautiously peeks out of the corner of his eye at the demon, but still doesn't get any reaction. Shippo grits his teeth for a moment before angrily admitting defeat. He turns back to his food and begins plotting his next attack.)

(Suddenly, Inuyasha stands up, much to the surprise of everyone. Shippo thinks it's because of what he said, and dives behind Tanuki. Inuyasha, however, isn't watching. He simply stands there, staring off into the distance, his back to them. He sniffs slightly, testing the air.)

Tanuki (venturing): Wh...What is it Master?

(There is a long pause as Inuyasha stares, the look on his face showing the faintest signs of disbelief and even hope.)

Inuyasha (quietly): ...Kagome...she's here...

(The other's stare at him in confusion, and then look at each other, wondering whether or not to believe him. A split second later a flap of clothing announces Inuyasha's rapid departure, and the other's stare at an empty window.)

(Kagome huffs her way through the bare treed forest, a large knapsack on her back. Oblivious to any danger, she marches on, resolved.)

_Kagome: Souta, he really has grown up quick, hasn't he..._

_Kagome: Heh...I never thought I'd enter this forest again, and now I'm even glad to be here. _

_Kagome: Won't everyone surprised to see me? I probably won't be able to keep on my feet when they tackle me. Everyone accept Inuyasha that is, he'll probably just yell at me for leaving in the first place. _

(She just half smiles at the thought, not really afraid of having him yell at her. She continues like this, until a sudden wind picks up and blows around her. Suddenly, there is a crunch of snow in front of her, and Kagome looks up, surprised.)

Kagura: Hmmm...You don't look like much. Can you really be Inuyasha's wench as Naraku claims?

(Kagome stiffens as she looks up at Kagura, who has landed only a few meters in front of her. Kagura gazes back at her with sceptical eyes.)

Kagome: Na...Naraku?

(She takes a step back and tries to look intimidating as she faces Kagura.)

Kagome (threatening): Wh...Who are you? What do you want with Inuyasha?

(Kagura seems amused.)

Kagura: Hmmm? So you really are Inuyasha's bitch. Well then, that saves me the trouble of having to leave the forest to kidnap you. This is turning out better than I'd hoped.

(Kagome stands there speechless for a moment. Then, she suddenly drops her knapsack and turns on her heel to run. Kagura is caught off guard, but only for a second before she reacts.)

Kagura (menacingly): Oh no you don't. You're my hostage now.

(Taking out her fan, she aims to perfect wind blades at two medium sized trees. The blades slice through their trunks and the trees begin to fall toward each other, landing in Kagome's path. She stops.)

Kagura: You're not going anywhere, so you might as well sit down and wait. Inuyasha should be here soon.

(She raises her fan again and a large blast of heavy air hits Kagome. She takes it full in the face and falls backwards, hitting the back of her head on one of the fallen tree trunks. She struggles a moment as the world spins around her.)

Kagome: ...Inu... ya... sha...

(She passes out.)

(Inuyasha rushes through the forest at top speed, a serious look on his face as he concentrates on dodging trees and branches, still thinking.)

_Inuyasha (hopefully): Has she really come back? Is that why she's here in the forest?_

(He thinks some more, scowling.)

_Inuyasha (angrily): No. She'd never come back by herself. Something must have happened. Yura? No... Naraku! _

(He continues running on at full speed. Some ways behind him, Kirara flies with Tanuki, Shippo and Myouga on his back.)

Tanuki (positively): Master Inuyasha sure seems full of energy now, doesn't he?

(The others nod in agreement.)

Shippo: He really likes Kagome, and if she's come back, it means she must really like him too. Right Myouga?

Myouga (agreeably): Hmmmmm

(Some ways up ahead, Inuyasha suddenly sniffs the air and grows tense. With one final leap he jumps into a clearing and skids to a halt, directly in front of Kagura and Kagome, the latter of which is tied and gagged to a tree. Inuyasha looks at her, his heart thumping in his chest.)

Inuyasha (stunned): ...K...Kagome?

(Kagome yells something into her gag as Kagura turns around to face Inuyasha and addresses him.)

Kagura: Hm...it seems Naraku's information was correct. You really are infatuated with this common girl.

(Inuyasha grits his teeth and snarls at her, pulling out Tetsuiga.)

Inuyasha (hissing): Kagura! Bitch! What are you doing here!

(Kagura simply observes him, smiling.)

Kagura (calmly): I wouldn't think of using that if I were you. I'd slice her head off before you even got within striking range.

(She snaps her fan open and levels it with Kagome's throat, just to emphasize her threat. Inuyasha growls, but slowly lowers Tetsuiga.)

Inuyasha (growling): Alright Kagura, what is it? What do you want?

(Kagura smiles victoriously and makes her request.)

Kagura (confidently): It's simple really. You're sword, the powerful blade of the wound of the wind. give it to me and I'll let her live.

(Inuyasha's eyes go wide with utter shock. After several minutes, Kagura begins to get impatient.)

Kagura: Well? I'm waiting. Drop your sword or the girl dies.

(She holds her fan to Kagome's neck again, just to prove her point. Inuyasha lets Tetsuiga's tip hit the ground as he stares down, looking bitter.)

Inuyasha (painfully): I...I can't.

Kagura: Then the girl dies...

(She flips her wrist as Kagome squirms in her bonds. She stares out pleadingly at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha (panicked): NO! WAIT!

(Kagura stops taunting him for a quick moment to repeat her demand.)

Kagura (threatening): The sword, or her life. Which is more important to you?

(Inuyasha looks desperately from Kagome to Kagura and back to Kagome again. After a moment he stops, and looks down at the ground resolutely.)

Inuyasha (defeated): T...Take me instead...

(Kagome's eyes widen in shock and horror as Kagura turns towards him with interest.)

Kagura (amused): Hmmm, so you'd rather die then live with the shame of admitting defeat? I'm surprised at you, Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha continues staring at the ground, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Kagome watches him, terrified.)

_Kagome: No! Inuyasha!_

(Kagura takes a step away from Kagome and towards Inuyasha, smirking confidently. He stands like a statue, unmoving. She raises her hand to make the fatal blow. Kagome screams his name behind the gag.)

Kagura (mockingly): Take your life huh? Kukuku...As you wish...you're majesty!

(She starts to bring her hand down, but suddenly she is shoved hard to the side by Kirara. She leaps out of the sky and mauls Kagura at the last second. Kagura goes down, but keeps her grasp of her fan. Meanwhile, Shippo and Tanuki appear behind Kagome, cutting her free with a knife (from the kitchen). She unties her gag as Shippo jumps into her lap, hugging her.)

Shippo (overjoyed): KAGOME!

Kagome (happy too): Shippo-chan!...

(Her sentence is cut short as Kagura suddenly summons up a large blast of wind, throwing Kirara off of her and into the forest behind. Kagome jumps up with Shippo and everyone collectively hides behind the largest tree trunk they can find.)

Kagura (disgusted): Ugh! Kirara you BITCH! Still Inuyasha's lap dog I see...

(She stops as something moves overhead. A second later, Inuyasha has landed on the ground between Kagura and everyone else. Kagura starts to look worried.)

Kagura (muttering): Shit! So much for settling this peacefully.

Kagura (yelling): Inuyasha, whether you wish it or not, today is the day you die!

Inuyasha (angrily): That's my line!

(He rushes forward, preparing his attack.)

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KITSU!

(Kagura smirks at him. He swings the sword mightily...

(... and nothing happens. Everyone (including Kirara now) stares in shock.)

Shippo (disbelief): A...dud?

(Inuyasha looks confused at Tetsuiga confused, then realises he's being attacked.)

Inuyasha (startled): Shi...

(Suddenly a large blast of wind knocks him from his feet and drops him on his back a few feet behind. Kagura laughs as she floats above him, hailing attacks down on him.)

Kagura (triumphantly): Humph! Fool! Did you forget? I control the air, and I can easily hide the wound of the wind.

(Kagome and the others look on worried as Inuyasha crouches, blocking the attacks with Tetsuiga. Suddenly, one wind blade breaks through, deeply slicing the right wrist that holds Tetsuiga. Inuyasha chokes back a howl of pain, and is suddenly blown back by another broad, heavy blast of air.)

Kagome (worried): Inuyasha!

Shippo (panic): Ahhhh...the Tetsuiga!

(Tetsuiga comes free of Inuyasha's limp right hand as he is blown backwards by the blast. It clatters to the ground a few meters before his unmoving figure. Inuyasha's servants visibly jump, terrified. Kirara steps out in front, protectively.)

Tanuki (horrified): Oh no! He dropped the sword!

Kagome (surprised): Eh?

(She stops looking at Inuyasha long enough to glance at Shippo who is trembling.)

Shippo (swallow hard): Tetsuiga...is Inuyasha's sealing sword...

Kagome (lost): Sealing sword? What's...

Myouga (interrpting): A-hem. Tetsuiga is the sword that was made to seal the curse on Inuyasha's mind.

Kagome (still lost): His...mind? ...What happens when he lets go of it?

Shippo (Shutters): Then...he doesn't recognise anything. He losses control of himself, and becomes a real demon.

Kagome (paniced): What!

Kagura: Kukuku. Dropped dead already Inuyasha?

(She takes a few steps towards him, smirking in triumph. He doesn't answer.)

Kagura: Whatever. I pity you, so I'll just take what I came for and...

(She bends down to pick up the sword but before she can reach it, something, seemingly out of nowhere, smacks her to the side. She hits a tree full in the face and slouches to the ground, reeling. Desperately she turns around to see what might have attacked her, blood oozing from a hole in her side.)

Kagura (surprised and scared): Uh?...Inuyasha!

(He stands, blood dripping from his rigid claws. His eyes have gone red, golden orbs retracting into steely blue slits. He growls menacingly at Kagura for only an instant before rushing at her. She pulls a feather from her hair, but not quite fast enough. Inuyasha throws his left hand across her chest, leaving deep red gashes that almost penetrate to her back. Within seconds she is flying away on the breeze, mortally wounded. Inuyasha stands stiffly in the clearing, his back to Kagome and the others.)

Kagome (worried): Inu...

Shippo: Shhhh!

(Shippo clamps a hand over her mouth, but it's too late. Inuyasha notices them. He turns, his body stiff with tension, ready to spring. Kirara growls and places herself between Inuyasha and Kagome. From Kagome's shoulder, Myouga suddenly leaps off.)

Myouga (packing to go): Anyway, you're only hope of survival now is to get the sword back into Inuyasha's hands...Good luck!

(He whizzes off among the snow as fast as he can, leaving the others with cold looks on their faces.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(A growl from Kirara brings them back to reality. Inuyasha has begun moving steadily towards them. Tanuki cringes and jumps behind Kagome, Shippo cowers on her shoulder. Kagome herself is watching Inuyasha with a stunned, pleading look, her eyes darting the distance between them, him and Tetsuiga.)

Kagome (whispers): Shippo...

(Shippo looks up from his cringing at her.)

Kagome: You guys distract Inuyasha, I'll get Tetsuiga.

Shippo (paniced): Huh? Kagome?

Tanuki (quivering): Are you insane!

(Inuyasha suddenly breaks into a run and leaps at them. Kirara intercepts him, but Inuyasha claws her in the gut with his right fist and kicks her away, hard. When he lands again, he notices Kagome has run off to the side of the others. Inuyasha pounces at her, and she dives out of the way as he rips up snow leaves and earth at her feet.)

Kagome: Kyaaa!

Shippo: KAGOME!

(He jumps in to help her.)

Shippo: BODY SPLIT!

(Before Inuyasha can attack Kagome again, he finds himself surrounded by Shippos. Swinging like a mad man he slashes them all apart, one by one, making dissatisfied grunts as they turn to smoke instead of corpses. Suddenly his right arm randomly slashes one which happens to be the real Shippo, and he goes flying, smacking a tree with his head.)

(By this time Kagome has almost made it to where the un-transformed Tetsuiga is lying. From the sidelines, Tanuki watches, horrified as Inuyasha charges Kagome at full speed.)

Tanuki (pulling out a leaf): Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die.

(A mere meter from Kagome, Inuyasha is suddenly squashed by a transformed Tanuki. Kagome jumps to avoid a similar fate, and lands directly beside Tetsuiga. She grabs the blunted blade in her arms and pulls it up in a loose hug, point sticking in the ground.)

Tanuki (Straining): Sh...Shiiit!

(Suddenly Tanuki is propelled upward by a powerful kick. He de-transforms and hits the ground with a thud not too far away, groaning. Kagome watches him, horrified.)

Kagome: Tanuki!...eek!

(Now, nothing stands between Inuyasha and Kagome as she kneels on the ground, still holding Tetsuiga. Inuyasha stands up, shoulders hunched, body strung tight with the desire to kill and shred living flesh. Kagome tries to shuffle away.)

Kagome (terrified): Inuyasha...please...don't...

(In the blink of an eye he closes the gap between them. Before she knows what's happening, Inuyasha is kneeling before her, gripping Kagome's shoulder with his right hand and holding Tetsuiga in his left, the tip of the sword tracing the straining muscles of her neck. Kagome cringes, rigid with fear. She shuts her eyes, awaiting the final blow.)

Kagome: INUYASHA!

(Nothing happens.)

(After a moment, she risks a peek out of one eye, then blinks.)

(She stares into a wide pair of golden eyes, electric with confusion, shock and terror. Inuyasha and Kagome stare at each other a moment, unmoving, his face twisting into a look of disgust and horror. Kagome feels something in her chest wrench at the sight of it, but she is also relieved.)

_(A/N: Pic of Inuyasha "waking up" on homepage.)_

Kagome (hesitantly): Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha pushes away from her, half leaping, half falling onto his backside, clutching Tetsuiga in his left hand, breathing raggedly. He looks desperately from Kagome, to Tanuki, to Shippo to Kirara, pale faced and sickly with the cold grip of fear in his stomach.)

(Shippo's foot suddenly twitches, Tanuki groans and sits up while Kirara rolls onto her side. Inuyasha's face is washed momentarily by relief, but it doesn't last longer than a second before it is replaced by heavy guilt.)

Kagome (gently): Inuyasha...

(She stares at him with gentle, caring eyes. Inuyasha's heart catches in his throat as he scrambles away from her another meter. He stares at the ground a moment, refusing to make eye contact with Kagome, who is watching him full of concern.)

(Unsteadily he gets to his feet, staggering like a sleepwalker. Inuyasha winces in pain as he guides Tetsuiga back into it's scabbard, using mostly his left arm. Then, still sleepwalking, he turns and wanders off, not looking back.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(She gets up to run after him as he reaches the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha suddenly stops and stiffens, yelling to her without looking back.)

Inuyasha (angrily): STAY AWAY!

(From behind we see his hand tense at his side, and he looks once again like the demon of a few seconds ago. Kagome stops, uncertain and maybe even afraid of him. Then, Inuyasha's shoulders sag in a pained sigh, as one spiritually exhausted, or tired of living.)

Inuyasha (softly): Please... just, leave me alone...

(Kagome watches him go, her face constricted in pain and worry for him. Suddenly, Myouga leaps up onto her shoulder.)

Myouga (sadly): Poor Lord Inuyasha...Hmmmmm, It's probably best leave him to himself for a while. He needs time to repair his soul...

(Kagome nods silently as she watches Inuyasha's lonely sleepwalking figure disappear into the woods.)

(In the meantime, Kagura has landed her feather, and sits with her back against a tree, clutching her chest, breathing raggedly. The area she is in looks gloomy and wet, like a swamp. Frost coated moss growing thick on the rotting trees and a mist of steam seeping up from the muddy, decaying earth. Suddenly a rustling sound is heard, breaking the silence. Kagura gasps and looks up as Naraku enters.)

Naraku (darkly): Oh Kagura, what are you doing here?

(Kagura looks at him with murder in her eyes, and struggles to bring herself to her feet.)

Kagura (gasping for air): Naraku!...You...you!

Naraku (unamused): I take this to mean that you failed to secure Inuyasha's sword?

Kagura (finally standing): Bastard! You never said anything about ... Tetsuiga sealing Inuyasha's mind!

Naraku (feigning innocence): What? Oh that...must have slipped my mind... Oh well, either way, it seems you won't live long enough to do anything about it. Look at you. It's taking everything you have just to stand.

(Kagura suddenly looks up at him and smiles defiantly.)

Kagura (Menacingly): ... That's what you think. Asshole!

(The wind starts to blow the stagnant air of the swamp around. Kagura, doubled over, makes a swish of her fan, still smiling. A huge tornado erupts from it and begins tearing up the dense canopy around them. Trees, bushes, everything, get sucked up and spins around in the air above. Naraku somehow manages to keep his footing, and Kagura clutches the tree, awaiting her death.

Kagura (weakly): ...Now...there will be no place...for you...to hide...

(She is sucked up into the tornado and disappears, never to be seen again. Naraku stands there, as the wind threatens to shred the baboon skin from his body. It holds however, and a few seconds later the tornado stops. Trees, leaves and all the other debris plummet to the ground and hit the soft, wet earth with loud smacks and crashes. After a moment, all that is left of the Great Black Swamp is a mess of kindling, tree trunks and mud. A fresh breeze blows freely through the now empty sky, and the late afternoon sunshine spills on Naraku in his raged baboon cloak. Any smell that was once there has now been cleaned out, and will continue to be cleaned out meaning that Naraku can no longer hide his scent in that rotting marshland.)

Naraku: ...Shit.

(Meanwhile, Inuyasha is sitting curled up on a high limb of a naked tree, observing his right arm. There is a red cut all the way around it, just above the wrist, and he is holding it up gently with his left hand. His face shows concern, guilt as well as spiritual and physical pain.)

_Inuyasha_ _(grimacing): Fuck it hurts! That bitch cut me right down to the bone. Even the tendons are..._

(He gingerly tries to move his hand and is rewarded with a spasm of pain. He grasps his arm around the wound and squeezes tightly, shutting his eyes and grinding his teeth to keep from crying out. He doesn't succeed and a string of choked curses escape his lips.)

Inuyasha (struggling): Damn Shit Fuck Shit Damn Shit Urk!

(After a time he releases his death grip on his arm and opens his eyes. For a moment, he just regards the wound forlornly, watching fresh blood trickle down to his elbow. Then he gently takes it and rests it against his stomach, cradling his injured right arm protectively with his left. He leans back and rests his head against the tree, looking up at the blue sky.)

_Inuyasha_ _(sadly): ... it's a good thing that I couldn't use my right hand though. If I had been able to do that...then...I probably would have... _

(He shudders involuntarily as the thought brings images into his head of his friends as torn and bloody corpses on the ground. The last one is of Kagome, and his heart contracts painfully as he remembers the terror on her face just as he came to himself.)

_Inuyasha_ _(loving): ... ...Kagome ..._

(He closes his eyes in pain again, this time it isn't physical though. His heart wrenches as he thinks...)

_Inuyasha_ _(empty): I can't ask her to come back now. Not ever, especially after what happened..._

_Inuyasha_ _(getting angry): What am I thinking. Of course I can't ask her to come back! She doesn't want to be here. She doesn't want to see me. Why should she? I'm a fucking demon aren't I? No, there's no way she could ever..._

Kagome: Inuyasha?

(He suddenly starts out of his thoughts and looks down, stunned to see Kagome at the base of the tree.)

Kagome (smiling kindly): Inuyasha, will you come down here for a moment?

(Inuyasha stares at her, stunned stupid, then slightly afraid. Maybe she's here to tell him goodbye? He doesn't want to hear that. Instead, after a slight pause, he simply turns his back to her.)

(From the ground, Kagome watches him and sighs at his stubbornness, but her face remains resolute.)

Kagome (stubbornly): Alright Inuyasha. If you won't come down, then I'm coming up to you. Just wait there.

(Inuyasha peeks behind at her as she grasps the lower branches of the tree and starts to pull herself up. After a moment, he grits his teeth and stands up. Kagome stops climbing as he descends in a single bound and a flap of clothing. Inuyasha settles himself into a seated position with his legs crossed and an annoyed look on his face, arm cradled in his lap. Eyes closed, he waits for her to come to him. She does, holding something hidden in both her hands.)

Kagome (proudly): Good, I was hoping you'd come down.

(She settles herself directly beside Inuyasha, leaning into him. Her closeness seems to affect Inuyasha, but as usual, he hides his feelings under a mask of indifference.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): Keh! What do you want, bitch?

(Kagome seems taken aback by his attitude.)

Kagome (hesitantly): I just wanted to have a look at your wounds. Especially your right arm...

Inuyasha: Don't need it. Just leave me alone!

(Out of habit, he makes to cross his arms over his chest, forgetting about his wounded arm. A second later, his whole body bristles in pain, eyes and jaw clenched as he tries to conceal it. Kagome, of course, notices right away and looks on in concern.)

Inuyasha (in pain): ...urk...

Kagome (quietly): Inuyasha...

(He relaxes after a minute and looks down at his right arm resting limply on his left. Kagome seizes the opportunity to reach in with both arms and gingerly pull it out towards her. She settles the wounded arm into her own, cradling it gently with her left arm as her right reaches for something at her side. Inuyasha just sits there, stiff with surprise, unwilling to fight her, and even more so to look her in the face. Kagome tries to calm him by talking to him.)

Kagome (gently): See? I'm right aren't I. The wound's so deep you can't even move your hand can you?

(She waits for a response, but Inuyasha's face is unreadable and his eyes are distant, staring at the ground. She sighs and continues talking to herself.)

Kagome (grimacing): It certainly looks painful enough. However, I think I have just the thing.

(She rubs something on his arm and instantly the fiery throb of pain vanishes. Inuyasha is so startled that he looks over at the wound to see what's happened.)

Kagome (happily): I'm glad I asked grandma for a bit of her Numbleaf paste before I left. It'll certainly be useful here.

(Another shocker. Inuyasha stares at Kagome wide eyed as she continues bandaging his arm. After a moment, he manages to find his voice.)

Inuyasha (hesitantly): Y...You brought that...from your home?

(Kagome nods quickly, oblivious to his stuttering tone.)

Kagome (energetically): Mnhm. I brought lots of stuff. Flour, cheese, sugar, oh and chocolate! Wait until you try that! It's really great, kind of like carob, or hazelnuts, but better!

(She finished with Inuyasha's arm, tying the bandage in a quick sling around his neck. Then she gets up to leave, giving him a quick smile as he stares at her dumbly.)

Kagome: I'm going back to the castle with Kirara and the others, so come back soon okay? After all, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them out of my pack.

(She flashes him another smile before setting off at a light jog, headed for the clearing the others are in. As Inuyasha watches her, still in utter and total shock, one thought streaks across his mind...)

_Inuyasha_ _(stunned): She came back...by herself... ...Kagome came back..._

(Her figure disappears into the forest and Inuyasha is left alone with his confused and, (this is rare) hopeful, thoughts.)

_(A/N: Another pic of this on homepage.)_

(Later that night, everything at the castle seems to have returned to near normality.)

(Inuyasha lets his fork and knife drop to the side of his dish with a clatter, and slumps back in his chair with a contented burp and faint smile. One hand rests on his stomach, which is visibly bloated as Kagome stares at him in wide eyed amazement.)

Kagome (astounded): Inuyasha...you actually ate all that? I don't believe it, you must have been starved!

Inuyasha (smiling contentedly): Feh! I just thought I'd better stock up. Hey Tanuki! That was the best food I've eaten in ages!

(A wide pan of the table shows that everyone around it is equally plump and contented, and looking rather dozy... It's no wonder they've eaten a lot, Tanuki has managed a true feast out of the left-over meat and the food Kagome brought with her. Empty dishes lay strewn across the polished table.)

Tanuki (sleepily): Burp ...Thank you...Master Inuyasha...

(Shippo yawns tiredly as Kagome starts to gather up the plates. Tanuki makes a move to help her but Kagome simply pushes the tired racoon-dog back into his chair.)

Kagome (kindly): It's alright Tanuki, you've done enough for today, I'll get this.

Tanuki (drifting off): Thank you...Mistress...Ka...go... ... zzz

(His head rolls onto his shoulder and Kagome giggles as she watches them. All the others appear to have fallen asleep too, each with happy looks on their faces, accept Inuyasha, who remains alert, but has his eyes closed.)

(Kagome walks into the kitchen, plates and bowl balanced in her hands, but she's not overloaded. She gently set them down on the counter and turns to go back for the rest when who should appear in the door but Inuyasha of all people, carrying a pile of plates. Surprised, Kagome stares at him just long enough to make him feel uncomfortable.)

Inuyasha (flatly): That's all, there's no more out there.

(Kagome shakes herself out of her stupor and nods, a pleasant smile creeping across her face as Inuyasha sets the dishes down on the table. When he looks up again, Kagome is already filling the sinks with hot water (using a kettle, they don't have taps.) He watches her expressionlessly, feeling rather useless in a kitchen. Then Kagome empties the kettle and speaks to him, still facing the sink.)

Kagome (naturally): Hmmm, Inuyasha, I don't think this will be enough, do you think you could boil some more hot water for me?

(Inuyasha just kinda nods obligingly, using the pump to fill the kettle and then placing it over the fire. He stokes the flame a bit, in silence, before going back to stand behind Kagome's shoulder, apparently waiting for further instructions. Kagome flicks a suspicious look at him before asking again...)

Kagome (cautiously): Inuyasha...do you want to dry?

(She points to a towel on the dry rack, already half full of dishes. With an unseen nod he quietly steps up beside her to assume his duty. Kagome knows something's not right now, and stops her scrubbing to stare at him. Inuyasha darts nervous glances at her out of his deep yellow eyes as she reaches her hand up to his forehead.)

Kagome (concerned): Inuyasha...are you feeling alright?

(Inuyasha freezes mid-dish and turns to her, confused. Then a slightly annoyed look spreads across his face, after all, he's just trying to be nice. It's not impossible...is it?)

Inuyasha (gruffly): I'm fine.

(Kagome abruptly pulls her hand away, shocked but none the less well assured that he is as he says. They continue to dry in silence for a while, each flicking nervous glances at the other, but never at the same time. Suddenly, Kagome comes across an especially stubborn pot, and in her furry of scrubbing, manages to splash some water at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha (indignant): HEY!

(He jumps back a foot, but gets water all down the front of his shirt any ways. Kagome stops, her scrubbing and looks back apologetically.)

Kagome (quickly): Oops! Sorry!

(Even as she speaks however, a slight smile plays on her lips. Inuyasha instantly notices this and glares at her.)

Inuyasha (angrily): Witch! You did that on purpose!

Kagome (defensively): No! No, it was an accident, and I apologised.

(She instantly turns back to her work to hide the mirthful smile on her face. Inuyasha comes back beside her and continues drying in a foul mood. This time, his eyes catch a glimpse of the rinse water at his side. Just when Kagome seems the most occupied with her work, he splashes it at her. She shrieks in surprise, dropping the pot into the water. Meanwhile, Inuyasha feigns innocence, pretending to be deeply absorbed in his drying. Kagome glares at him.)

Kagome (angrily): Inuyasha! What was that for!

(Inuyasha looks over at her, disinterested. He shrugs, and then goes back to his drying. Kagome grits her teeth and turns back to her work, while a smug grin that slinks across Inuyasha's face. Of course, you realise, this means war...)

(Kagome plops a big pot into the wash basin, sending water out everywhere, but mostly over Inuyasha. He grits his teeth and seethes before retrieving the pot swiftly, spraying more H2O on Kagome. She flinches a bit, but doubles her resolve. Sneakily, she takes a cup in her hand, full of water, and dumps it over Inuyasha's head. He freezes in surprise before turning to Kagome. She smirks confidently at him, eyes laughing as his ears twitch, flicking water every which way. Not to be beaten, Inuyasha takes up the challenge with an equally evil half-smile and lunges for the rinse basin. Kagome's eyes go wide in horror as he hefts the big metal bin above his head. She shrieks and tries to run but it's too late.)

(Within seconds Inuyasha sends a shower of water over Kagome, dousing her, the floor, the counter, and a lot of his already wet self. Kagome screams and puts her hands in the air in feeble defence, but is instantly soaked from head to toe. Once it's over, Inuyasha places the tub back on the counter and grins a smug smile full of pride and victory, his eyes laughing as Kagome gives him a death glare.)

Kagome (angrily): Inuyasha...You...YOU!

(Suddenly, Inuyasha bursts into laughter, holding his stomach and pointing. Kagome stops, surprised. She's never seen him laugh before, and for a moment, it puzzles her... But then, he shouldn't be laughing at HER. With an angry huff, she spins around to stomp out of the room. However, the stone floor had been made slick with water, and her feet slide out sideways from under her and she ends up sitting abruptly with her butt on the floor.)

(This just doubles Inuyasha's victorious mirth, and he now needs both his hands to hold his sides, his eyes squeezing out tears and his chest heaving for breath. Kagome of course, doesn't think this is funny, and lets him know by turning her back on him, folding her arms over her chest, and giving him a big, angry "Humph!" This also serves to hide her own smile.)

(Eventually, Inuyasha manages to get a hold of himself and he trudges out in front of Kagome. Sopping wet, he reaches down a hand to help her up. Eventually, Kagome accepts, but before he can get her all the way up, a malicious smirk flashes on her face and she yanks him downwards. Surprised, Inuyasha's own feet slip out from under him and he lands on his butt, hard. Now it's Kagome's turn to laugh, pointing and all. Inuyasha smirks and swipes his hand across the floor, creating a shower over a shrieking Kagome. He then yips and falls back playfully as Kagome returns the favour. This is the start of a full fledged water fight.)

(From the door, the others are watching the scene in slight awe. Tanuki hangs his head.)

Tanuki (depressed): Oh no! My poor kitchen. My poor kitchen...

Shippo (hissing): Shut-up Tanuki, they'll here you!

Myouga (thoughtfull): Hmmm. I don't think I can recall the last time I saw Lord Inuyasha laugh like that...

Kirara (with a nodd): Mew!

(A noise makes her turn around and look behind her. Suddenly, her eyes go wide with shock as she yells a warning mew. This becomes a full fledged roar as she jumps off Shippo's back and takes up a defensive stance between the others and the hall. The others suddenly turn around in surprise and then there eyes also go wide with shock and fear.)

(Standing in the door at the far end of the hall are two figures. One dressed in dark robes, holding a staff, and the other in a tight suit of armour, carrying a large boomerang on her back...)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(At the sudden call of Kirara, all action in the kitchen freezes. Inuyasha's face is instantly drained of any laughter as he pauses mid splash, and then springs up from all fours to dash out the door.)

Inuyasha: ...SHIT!

(He barges out the door, drawing Tetsuiga and taking up stance, just ahead of Kirara. He glares at the two figures ahead of him, recognizing them instantly.)

Inuyasha (hissing): Taigia demon exterminators...You bastards, how dare you enter my cas...

(Kagome interrupts his terrifying rant with an anticlimactic...)

Kagome (pleasantly): Miroku, Sango? What are you doing here?

Miroku (coyly): No, I think the question is, what were you doing in there, Kagome-sama?

(Kagome and Inuyasha both drop their jaws open in unision, and a light blush creeps over them. Of course, they're still sopping wet, and Inuyasha suddenly realises everyone crouched by the kitchen door was listening in on them. Luckily, the embarrassed silence is exactly what Miroku was counting on. Without missing a beat, he steps in.)

Miroku (smoothly): That's alright. Allow me, I'm Miroku and this is Sango. We come in peace, so you can put your sword away. Actually, we came here with a business preposition, would you like to hear it?

Inuyasha (snarling): The only thing I wanna hear you do is beg for mercy!

(With that he crouches, ready to spring when Kagome places a hand on his shoulder and steps out in front.)

Kagome (confused): Sango, Miroku, I thought you were working for Kouga? What are you doing here?

Sango (put out): Hump. Like anyone could ever work for that brainless, self centred, air headed...

Miroku (calmly interrupting): As we said, we have a business preposition for you, will you hear it?

(Inuyasha looks like he's about to slice them up instead, until Kagome's hand squeezes his shoulder. He throws a glance at her to see her face in a firmly resolved "do it and I'll never forgive you" look. He sighs and pulls himself up to his full height, sheathing Tetsuiga.)

Inuyasha (arrogantly): Alright, I'll hear you out, BUT...

(He cracks his knuckles for effect.)

Inuyasha (threateningly): If I don't like it, I'll throw you out of here so hard you'll be beyond my forest before you hit dirt, Got That!

(Sango and Miroku don't seems to be in the least bit threatened by this, Infact, Sango even sighs.)

Sango (exasperated): Great, from one egotistical hot head to another...

Miroku (warning): Sango!

(Miroku turns back to Inuyasha with a calm face.)

Miroku (calmly): It's rather simple, really. As you know, we're demon exterminators for hire, and we heard from Kagome-sama that you were having troubles with a certain Youkai...

Inuyasha (growling): What certain Youkai?

(Miroku seems to consider a moment.)

Miroku (pensively): I believe his name was ... Naraku? Or something...

Inuyasha (disbelief): Naraku... ?

Miroku (calmly) Ah, so I was correct...

Inuyasha (enraged): NO! Absolutely NOT you babbling BASTARD of a PREIST! NO-ONE is going to kill Naraku but ME, got it! NOW LEAVE!

(With the look of murder in his eyes, he takes a few stomping steps towards them, ready to carry out his previously made threat. However, before he can get any further, Shippo latches on his arm.)

Shippo: Wait, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha stops to look at him.)

Shippo (hastily): Maybe we should think about this, I mean, they could come in handy...

Inuyasha: Shuddup! I don't trust them, they're DEMON exterminators, and I'm a DEMON!

Shippo: Yeah but maybe...

Miroku (interrupting): I see your dilemma, perhaps we can sweeten the deal, as they say...

(Inuyasha just glares at him, waiting for him to continue. Miroku clears his throat.)

Miroku: Ahem, perhaps a trial period is in order, during which you don't have to pay us, and can get rid of us afterwards free of charge. If you decide to keep us on, then we shall set on a price by the terms we negotiate at such time. Do we have a deal?

(Inuyasha looks unsure for a moment, glancing from Shippo, to the demon hunters, to Kagome, and back the hunters again. He hesitates...)

Miroku (persuasively): It might be a good idea to keep us around, even if solely for the sake of protecting the Lady Kagome while you're in battle with Naraku...

(That hits a chord, considering what happened with Yura, and Inuyasha finally caves in after another moment. He sighs.)

Inuyasha (stubbornly): Alright, you have TWO WEEKS to prove yourselves, HOWEVER...

(He glares at them for effect.)

Inuyasha (snarling): ONE slip up, and you become rust on my Tetsuiga, got it?

(Miroku and Sango nod, unimpressed at his threat, and seemingly bored or tired. With that, Inuyasha turns, still snarling and cursing, and storms out of the room, leaving a slightly comical trail of water behind him. The second he's gone, Miroku drops the "good monk" act and sighs.)

Miroku (quietly): Alright Sango, you win. We really would have been better off with that damn Kouga bastard...

(That same night, Kagome enters Inuyasha's favourite brooding room to find him sitting by his usual window, staring out over the land. Even though she has a blanket around her for extra warmth, she still shivers against the cold wind coming through the open window. Inuyasha's ears perk at the sound, and he speaks to her without turning.)

Inuyasha (flatly): What are you doing up here? It's cold, go to bed...

(Something about the gruffness of his voice strikes Kagome as odd, but she pretends not to notice.)

Kagome (calmly): I will, soon. I just thought I'd let you know that Sango and Miroku are in the north wing, everyone else is asleep, and the kitchen is...

Inuyasha (sharply): You're my prisoner, not my servant. I don't need a report from you. Just go to bed...

(Now his attitude is just making her angry.)

Kagome: Well excuse me. I was just trying to be helpful. The least you could do... is...

(She stops as a low growling sound escapes Inuyasha. His ears turn slightly flat against his head and the tension in his body is obvious, even in the half light. Kagome involuntarily takes a step backwards, looking at him as if he has once again lost control. An ear swivels in her direction.)

Inuyasha (firmly, but quickly): It's not you.

(Kagome stops surprised. Inuyasha is quick to explain, even if his voice hasn't lost it's dangerous growl.)

Inuyasha (murderous intent): It's Naraku. His scent is everywhere...

(He goes back to growling in quiet rage and Kagome looks at him in realisation. That, however, brings up a new question, which she seems hesitant to ask.)

Kagome (cautiously): Then, are you going to go after him?

Inuyasha (angrily): Feh! Like I'm stupid enough to leave this place unguarded. For all I know, it could be another trap.

(There is a slight pause in which Inuyasha seems to calm a bit, guilt momentarily dousing the fires of rage.)

Inuyasha (murmering): Besides, everyone's too tired to fight now. It'll be better first thing in the morning.

(This seems to genuinely surprise Kagome. Inuyasha being patient? It hardly seems believable. However, she's not going to rebuke him for his concern over the others, and smiles instead.)

(Quietly she walks over to the window, where Inuyasha has resumed his angry vigil over his forest. Taking the blanket from her shoulders, she drapes it over his suddenly startled form and wraps it around him, arms lingering around his neck just a second longer than necessary.)

Kagome (caring): You should get some sleep too, Inuyasha. After all, you've done more than any of us today...

Inuyasha (Indignant): Keh! You make it sound as if I were some weakling or something... ... KEH!

(Kagome cracks a smile at his everlasting stubborn pride as she turns to head back out to the hall.)

Kagome (smiling): Sorry, my mistake. Goodnight Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Oy, Kagome.

(She stops mid step and looks back, waiting. Inuyasha seems to hesitate before continuing on in his regular, loud tone.)

Inuyasha (annoyed facade): Why did you come back here any ways, not that I care...

(Kagome quirks an eyebrow at him, happiness being replaced by annoyance. However it's late, and it's cold, and she doesn't really feel like an argument at the moment, so after a brief pause, she crosses the rest of the room to the door before turning back.

Kagome (slightly colder): Good night, Inuyasha.

(She walks out into the hall, leaving poor Inuyasha to silently curse his ever eloquent tongue and foolhardy mouth.)

(The next morning as the sun rises over the forest, two swift moving beings can be seen darting among and above the trees. Kirara runs just at treetop level, Sango, Miroku and Tanuki on her back, while Kagome and Shippo have hitched a ride with Inuyasha, who is running on the ground, darting past trees and easily keeping up with Kirara. Everyone is armed with their regular weapons and Tanuki carries what looks like a first aid kit. Shippo doesn't have a weapon and looks like he's about to fall asleep on Kagome's shoulder.)

Shippo (yawning): Aww...it's so early. Why couldn't I have just stayed at the castle huh?

Inuyasha (sharply): Shut up and quit whining, or I'll throw you off and you can walk!

Kagome (reproachfully): Inuyasha, be nice, Shippo's just a kid!

Inuyasha: Keh! Since when is a hundred year old fox brat a kid?

Shippo (crying): Kaaagommmeeee! He's being mean!

Kagome (gently): There, there Shippo, I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean that, (angrily) did you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha (indifferent): Keh! Fine! Shippo, you can sleep now, but make sure you're awake when we reach Naraku. I don't want you getting in the way during the battle...

(He steals a glance backwards at Kagome)

Inuyasha (firmly): ...that goes double for you Kagome!

Tanuki (hesitantly): Uhhh, master, if you wanted to keep Mistress Kagome safe, why didn't you just leave her at the castle?

Inuyasha: Keh! Are you stupid or something Tanuki? I can't leave her there alone, OR with those two.

Tanuki: Why not?

(Inuyasha just keeps running, he doesn't answer out loud.)

_Inuyasha: Because they might just convince her to go home again..._

(There is a moment of silence as everyone turns to their own thoughts. Finally Kagome seems to hit on something.)

Kagome (thoughtfully): Inuyasha, just what kind of demon is this Naraku anyway?

Inuyasha: Bah! How should I know?

Kagome (astonished): You don't know? Haven't you fought with him before?

Shippo: It's not as simple as that. He always disguises himself with this stupid monkey pelt, and he can change his shape too. Whenever we meet him, he always looks different, and does different stuff.

Kagome: Really?

Tanuki (shivers): Yeah, Naraku's scary! If you're strong, and he doesn't like you, he absorbs you in and makes you part of him. (shudder.)

Miroku: So this Naraku is a cunning bastard, isn't he?

Shippo: Really, really cunning, who knows how many times we've been caught in his traps? Like that one time at the north hill, or that other time he...

Inuyasha (suddenly): THAT'S ENOUGH!

(Kagome suddenly looks down at him and realises he looks like he's about to snap. Every muscle in his body is tense with hatred.)

Kagome: Inuyash...

Inuyasha (cutting her off): SHHH! We're almost there!

(Suddenly the forest ends and Inuyasha skids to a halt on the slippery ground. Kirara lands just a few feet behind and everybody stops and gapes at the surrounding scene. It's obviously one of the places Kagura trashed during her wind storm. The trees are all on the ground, lying at odd angles, leaning all over each other. Some of them are even snapped in half.)

Kagome (whispers): What on earth?

Voice (firmly): Inuyasha.

(Everyone jumps or spins around at the voice. Behind them, sitting on a pile of smashed logs, is Naraku, wearing his classical baboon pelt and mask. As always he seems calm, his demure betraying no expression other than relaxation, his voice is smooth and confient.)

Naraku: So you have finally come...

(Inuyasha takes a snarling step forwards as he places himself between Naraku and Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Kirara fall into battle stance. Inuyasha is hunched over, ready to pounce.)

Inuyasha (spitting mad): Naraku, bastard! So you've finally come out of hiding have you? About time, I've been waiting all these years just to cut off your head!

Naraku: Kukukuku, is that all you've been doing Inuyasha? Or has the thought of breaking my curse never crossed your mind?

Inuyasha: Asshole! Like I said, tearing you to shreds is the only thing I care about!

Naraku: Oh? In that case...

(Suddenly Miroku senses something.)

Miroku (panic): Kagome-sama!

(He suddenly spins around and whips his staff through a large brown tentacle which was just about to make shish-kebob out of Kagome. Inuyasha's face is still frozen in panic for her, as the ground and logs around them suddenly start to move and shift, like the coils of a giant snake. The group draws inwards, forming a tight circle.)

Sango: The-they're alive?

(Kirara growls and the others just watch the shifting masses with uneasy eyes. Suddenly Naraku laughs. They all turn their heads to him and their faces change to shock and horror. Naraku is standing now, but instead of feet, he has many large brown tentacles coming out from under his baboon skin. He basically looks like one of his remote puppets.)

Naraku (smugly): Kukukukuku. Not bad monk. Now lets see if you can handle fifty of my tentacles at once?

(On cue, fifty or so tentacles rise up all around them and begin to strike. The group fends them off as best they can, Inuyasha using his claws, Sango swinging Hiraigotsu, Miroku using his staff. They finish them off and stand there, tense, expecting another attack. They only have to wait a split second.)

(Suddenly a tentacle erupts from the ground just below Inuyasha. He barely has any time to react as the thing spears him through the left shoulder...)

Naraku: ...51...

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha (wincing): AASSSSHHOOLLEE!

(He reaches down to draw Tetsuiga but only manages to get it half way before the tentacle seems to explode. The wound is opened a great deal, though it doesn't go all the way, and a pile of white foamy stuff comes out of it and lands all over Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha (surprised): Gyaack!

Kagome (worried): INUYASHA!

Sango (panting): Houshi-sama, it seems we're surrounded.

Miroku (smoothly): It would seem so...

(Sango and Miroku lock eyes and nod. Instantly, They break out of the circle running in opposite directions. Once they've cleared some space, Miroku stops.)

Miroku (gripping arm): KAZANNA!

(In the same instant Sango throws her boomerang.)

Sango: HIRAIGOTSU!

(The planned attack goes perfectly. Miroku's air void sucks one side of the circle, drawing it in, while Sango slices through the other side, so that they can't get caught by the shrinking circle. In a matter of seconds, the circle they were trapped in has diminished to nothing. Miroku seals his hand and Sango catches her boomerang. They both turn to face Naraku where he stands, now on bare ground, having somehow himself escaped the air void.)

Miroku (smugly): Now to finish him...

Inuyasha (interrupting): STOP!

(They all stare in shock as Inuyasha steps in front of Miroku, wobbling slightly, leaning on an un-transformed Tetsuiga for support. His left shoulder is dripping blood and half of his upper body has been exposed where the poison has eaten away his shirt. Part of his skin have been eaten away as well.)

Maroku (somewhat worried): Inuyasha! You can't possibly...

Inuyasha (angrily): SHUT-UP!

(Miroku backs off as Inuyasha picks up Tetsuiga and transforms it, standing on his own, firm resolve and hatred plain on his face.)

Inuyasha (menacingly): I told you, stupid monk...

Inuyasha: NOBODY is going to kill this bastard but ME!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(The group, minus Inuyasha, are standing in the clearing intently watching as the sounds of battle are heard in the background. Kagome's gaze seems to be the most piercing as it is absolutely saturated with an emotion somewhere between deep worry, pain, hope, and...love.)

_Kagome: Inuyasha_

(The sounds of battle suddenly multiply exponentially in volume as the focus is directed to where Inuyasha is fighting Naraku. Inuyasha is using Tetsuiga to attack and defend while Naraku has hardened one of his remaining tentacles into a sword like shape and is using that to fight. Unfortunately, Naraku seems to be winning, as Inuyasha's left arm rests unmoving at his side.)

Naraku: Kukuku. What's the matter, Inuyasha? Don't like the taste of your own words?

(Inuyasha grimaces and deflects another blow, staggering backwards another step. Suddenly he summons his strength and the two weapons meet each other in a deadlock. They push against each other, neither making any headway.

Inuyasha (hoarsely): DAMN YOU!

(Naraku laughs again. Apparently he isn't struggling as hard as Inuyasha.)

Naraku: Poor little prince, although I do commend you on your efforts...

(He flicks his arm and Inuyasha is sent flying, sliding on his backside, howling in pain as earth and slime is jammed into his open wounds.)

Naraku (coldly): ...it's time you stopped playing games and let a true leader take over. Now... DIE.

(He moves to make a final charge at the struggling form of Inuyasha, but is stopped quite unexpectedly as a rock cracks him on the side of the head. Everybody turns surprised to see Kagome standing angrily in the position of having just thrown that same rock.)

All: Kagome...?

Kagome (angrily): Stupid bastard!

(Naraku turns his attention somewhat from Inuyasha to Kagome. Kagome isn't the least bit phased by this, in fact, it just makes her angrier.)

Kagome: Inuyasha is ten times the leader you'll ever be! He understands things you never will, you heartless jerk!

(From some distance away, Inuyasha has raised his head to stare absolutely amazed at Kagome.)

Inuyasha (whispers): Kagome!

Kagome (yelling): There's no way you'll ever beat him! You always knew that! That's why you had to curse him, to try and get everyone against him because no one would listen to you! Because they knew you were useless as a leader.

(Naraku seems to tense, turning further and further away from Inuyasha, towards Kagome.)

Kagome (oblivious to the danger): All you've ever thought about is yourself! You don't care about anybody else, you don't care if they're happy or hungry. That's why Inuyasha will ALWAYS be the one everyone follows, why he's a prince, a KING! You're nothing more than a STUPID, OVER bloated, COMMON THIEF...

Naraku (Roaring): ENOUGH!

(Kagome suddenly realises she might have gone too far for her safety as Naraku's shoulders hunch over, ready to pounce.)

Naraku: YOU...

(He charges Kagome before the others can reach her. A tentacle comes out from under his pelt and wraps around her neck, lifting her up off the ground.)

Naraku (spitting mad): Take it back, insolent bitch! TAKE IT BACK!

(Kagome chokes and grasps feebly at the constrictor around her neck, squeezing tears out of her eyes, but she remains firm, a small smirk gracing her lips.)

Kagome (gasping): Is that...all...you can...do? ...scaring...people...into...

Naraku (shaking her): SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-U...

Inuyasha: KAGOMEEEE!

(Naraku stops shaking her suddenly as a volley of blood red slashes streak their way across him, tearing apart the baboon pelt and severing the tentacle that was binding Kagome. She falls clumsily to the ground and begins to cough violently. Inuyasha runs to her side. He grabs her by the shoulder with his still moveable arm and steadies her.)

Inuyasha (crouching, worried): Kagome! You okay?

Kagome (still panting): y...yeah...

Shippo: KAGOME!

Others: Mistress, Lady Kagome-chan-sama! (you get the idea)

(Inuyasha once again gets pushed into the back row as the others surround her. Inuyasha is in no condition to protest and simply falls gently from a crouch to his butt. Suddenly, a strange twisted sound erupts from behind them.)

Naraku: Kukukya...kyekye he hehehhehe...heheheheheheh...eheheheheee!

(Everyone stares in horror. For the first time, Naraku is revealed without his baboon cloak, and the sight is gruesome and horrendous beyond words. What everyone thought was a body has actually been a combination of several bodies, hands, feet, and heads. Eyeballs and ears spring out from all sort of strange places all over his body, claws, mouths, gaping teeth, and all through it he's laughing. Laughing like a maniac gone beyond hysterics. It's creepy.)

Naraku (still laughing): You...heheheeee...you're all insane! All of you! hahahahaHEEHEEHEE!

(Naraku grabs his sides and falls to the ground, rolling in his own sick twisted mirth.)

Naraku: Heeheee...To think ... Heheee... that ... that ... boy ... Hahahahaha ...foolish ... you would choose ... over me...Hahahahahahaha..

Shippo (rolling his eyes): Well duh! Everyone knows Inuyasha's a great leader! That's why we stick with him! Even if he is a total idiot someti...Yipes!

(Everyone dives to the side as Naraku leaps at them. No longer laughing, instead he's snarling and foaming at the mouth like a rabid beast. Inuyasha, however doesn't leap to the side. He stands, taking the tackle and grappling with Naraku by the shoulders as he slides back several feet from the impact.)

(They wrestle each other for a while, pushing and pulling, still holding onto the other's shoulders. Inuyasha gets on top, seemingly winning as he forces Naraku down into the mud. Naraku, however, uses his claws to dig into the flesh of Inuyasha's wounded shoulder. Inuyasha screams, howling in pain as he loses his grip on his opponent. Naraku takes this opportunity to stick his hand through Inuyasha's middle section.)

(Inuyasha convulses, gagging and retching up pain and air, his eyes bulging. Naraku smirks and withdraws his hand, kicking Inuyasha in the gut and flipping him over his head. Inuyasha lands with a splat in the mud, still coughing and gagging, clutching his stomach and shoulder, arching his back in pain.)

Kagome (desperately): INUYASHAAAA!

(She's crying of course, kneeling in the mud as Sango and Miroku take up defensive stances, ready to attack Naraku if he makes a move towards them. Behind them, Tanuki is biting all his nails at once, sobbing as well. Shippo has turned away, unable to look he buries his little face in Kagome's shoulder, and Kirara is bristling in loyalty and anger, just off to the side of the group.)

(Naraku smirks as he stands there, gloating over Inuyasha's fallen form. The demon prince twitches, shivering and shuddering, blood and poison dripping from his wounds as he rolls himself up into a kneeling position. His eyes are glazed, unfocused. Naraku is laughing again, his regular cold laugh, no longer hysterical, but it's strangely high pitched, like he could go over the edge at any moment.)

Naraku: Kikukukukikiku! Words, all words! Inuyasha... After all, in the end you will be nothing more than a forgotten corpse, rotting in the mud.

(Naraku tenses, ready to charge.)

Naraku (high pitched): Now...DIE!

(He charges Inuyasha, who is still kneeling on the ground, swaying slightly, eyes unfocused. Behind him, Kagome screams!)

Kagome (shreiking): NO! INUYASHAA!

_Inuyasha_ _(hazy): ...kagome?..._

_Inuyasha_ _(eyes closed): Huh? ...smell... youki... ...winds...of..._

(Naraku is almost upon him, ready to take that final dive and tear Inuyasha to shreds.)

_Inuyasha_ _(snapping to attention): The wound of the wind!_

(Naraku pounces just as Inuyasha forces himself to his feet, drawing his sword and slicing in one motion...)

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU!

(Less than a meter from Inuyasha, Naraku is stopped mid air and sent flying backwards by the phenomenal blast that has just hit him, full force, point blank. The wound of the wind spreads out, forming deep, wide claw like marks in the earth, taking the tiny remaining bits of Naraku with them. In the fierce waves of aftershocks, these too are soon lost, burning up into oblivion, shred beyond dust or threads. Nothing remains of him, everything is gone.)

(Miroku and Sango are shocked, amazed at both the hidden power of the blade, and the fact that Inuyasha still had the strength to swing it. Tanuki, Shippo and Kirara are also amazed, but for different reasons. They stare about, disbelieving looks on their faces, trying to find a proof that Naraku is in fact still alive and is merely feigning death to buy himself time and play with their minds.)

(Kagome, however, wears a completely different expression. Her heart has stopped in her chest, concern and fear engraved all over her desperate face. It takes a moment for her to re-gain her breath. When she does, the first word out of her mouth is...)

Kagome (calling): Inuyasha?

(Face resolved, she snatches the first-aid kit out of Tanuki's arms and runs for him. He's still standing, frozen like a statue in time. Right arm raised, sword extended, he's stuck in the instant of killing his most hated enemy, waiting to catch up to the world, or maybe for the world to catch up to him. Finally, one of the two occur, and without the slightest hint of a struggle, he topples foreward, Tetsuiga de-transforming with an exhausted sigh of smoke. Kagome reaches him as he hits the mud created by a mixture of water and his own blood.)

Kagome (firmly, yet slightly desperate): Inuyasha!

(She kneels beside him, gently touching him on the back to see if she can get a response. When there is none, she moves to his head, turning it slightly, lifting his face out of the mud. She gasps, his eyes are still open, but blank and unseeing. She calls to him.)

Kagome (gently): Inuyasha...

Inuyasha (barely audible): ...did I...get...him...

(Kagome is on the verge of tears as she nods, trembling slightly. She grasps his hand, which is resting on the handle of Tetsuiga.)

Kagome (whispers): He's gone Inuyasha. You won. It's okay now...

(Her only response is a small sigh as Inuyasha shuts his eyes and finally passes out.)

(Scene shifts to the castle, a day later. The sun is shining brightly on the outside walls of the battlements and turrets, making them appear as white as they would have in their days of glory. Birds are singing, everything seems cheerful, but in the castle, things are frantic. The silence is repeatedly shattered as several voices are heard, bellowing the same word over and over again.)

Kagome (slightly frantic): INUYASHAAA!

(She runs through the halls, checking each unlocked door, a worried look on her face. Suddenly she skids to a halt in a cross space, nearly tripping over Shippo, who also stops running. She doubles over panting...)

Kagome (breathing heavily): Shippo! (pant) Any luck?

Shippo (shakes his head): Nu-uh. He's not in the courtyard, or the kitchen, or the parlour. Sango and Kirara are checking the forest, and Tanuki and Miroku are now looking in the pantries...but I don't know why he would be there.

(Kagome sighs and looks around some more, searching for a clue. Suddenly she fixes her gaze out the window.

_Kagome: Inuyasha..._

Shippo (continuing): Geeze, that moron! He can't even walk yet, now he's gone and...Kagome?

(Kagome is already running off in another direction, she yells back to Shippo without turning around.)

Kagome: Shippo, why don't you try down that way! I'm going to try over here...

(And with that she's gone. Shippo raises his eyebrows after her suspiciously, but then shrugs and runs off in his designated direction.)

(Meanwhile, in a familiar part of the castle, Inuyasha is sitting at his favourite window, somehow having found the strength to climb the stairs all the way up to the top of the palace. He's staring out over the land, deep in thought as shouts from the others drift up to his ears. He doesn't seem to notice them as he sits, wearing only his pants, Tetsuiga at his side. His left shoulder is still heavily bandaged, and there's a large reddish scab on his stomach as well, mementoes of the battle with Naraku. Some of the burn marks still remain as reddish splotches on his skin.)

Inuyasha: Won't they ever shut up? I'm fine dammit!

_Inuyasha: ...maybe not..._

(He sighs and looks down at the ground.)

_Inuyasha: ...What do I do now?_

_Inuyasha: Naraku's gone, and soon, everyone will start returning to the castle, they'll expect me to lead them... Heh, I'm prince after all, but... I never thought about what I'd do... after..._

_Inuyasha: The curse is still here, I still don't know, can it be lifted?_

_Inuyasha: What if Naraku was right? Maybe this whole thing will be lifted ifI...if I were to...would it be for the best? _

_Inuyasha: ...and then...Kagome... is it possible? Could she...maybe..._

(She sound of feet shuffling lightly against the stone floor break his thoughts. He looks up.)

Inuyasha (slightly surprised): Kagome?

(Kagome smiles at him gently, and comes up to sit on the opposite side of the sill. He shies away from making eye contact with her, and instead, turns to stare out the window. Kagome does the same, looking out over the fresh spring day and breathing in deeply. At last she breaks the silence.)

Kagome (pleasantly): I thought I might find you here.

(No response.)

Kagome: Really Inuyasha you shouldn't just wander off like that, everyone was worried about you.

Inuyasha (grumbling): Humf. I'm not some helpless wimp who needs to be looked after all the time. I just wanted some time to think, alone.

(He does his best to sound like his usual annoyed self, but it's slipping. Either it's because of the beautiful day, or because of Kagome, but the best he can manage is a low, half hearted grumble. Kagome sighs at his attitude and turns back to the scenery for a moment. Inuyasha takes the chance to observe her out of the corner of his eye. He instantly stops however as she looks back at him.)

Kagome (defeated): Did you want me to leave then? I should go tell the others that I found...

Inuyasha (sharply, and quickly): They can keep looking, it'll give them something to do.

Kagome: ...Oh...

(Another awkward silence. Kagome plays with her skirt.)

Kagome (hehitantly): How's your shoulder? I thought you couldn't even walk yet, let alone climb all the way up here.

Inuyasha (bluntly): It's fine...

(He sees a flash of frustration cross Kagome's face as he deadpans all her attempts at starting a conversation. He sighs, letting some small amount of fatigue show through his invincible facade.)

Inuyasha: The poison's slowing it down, but is should still be healed in a few days. It doesn't hurt that much...

(Kagome lifts up her head and lets a small smile of relief creep across her lips.)

Kagome (genuinely): I'm glad. I was really worried about you, you know...

_Kagome (Frowning): ..when we got back to the castle, you were barely breathing... _

Inuyasha: Hey! Who do you think I am? Did you really think I would lose to some crummy advisor! Keh!

(This time he sounds more like his usual peevish self and Kagome smiles despite herself. She hadn't heard that voice in days now, and it's oddly comforting to see him acting all macho again. Maybe she should tease him...)

Kagome: Really? Well, even so, you couldn't have won without the help of Miroku and Sango...

Inuyasha: Keh! I only wanted to see what they could do that's all! I never needed their help!

Kagome: Ohh, I don't know, Miroku is really strong with that air void of his, and Sango...

Inuyasha: WHAT! Don't tell me you actually like that kind of pervert! Stupid girl!

Kagome: Well at least he doesn't insult me, and besides, how did you know he was perverted?

Inuyasha: BY THE WAY HE TRIED TO GRAB THAT OTHER GIRLS AS...

(Inuyasha is cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both stop mid battle to stare at the doorway, where Miroku, Tanuki, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and even Myouga are watching them with tired expressions.)

Miroku (slightly cold): Ahem...Seems like your guess was right Tanuki, however, apparently Kagome-sama has already beat us to him...

Shippo (interrupting): Inuyasha! You jerk! You're more irresponsible than a three year old!

Myouga: Ahh, my Lord Inuyasha is still too young...

Sango (almost disappointed): Oh well, looks like he isn't hurt any worse. Shall we go?

Kirara (being held by Sango): Keow!

Tanuki (turning with others): Yeah, I have dinner to make anyway...

(They start to walk down the hall.)

Miroku: Oh? What are we having Tanuki?

Tanuki: Oh I don't know. I was thinking of rice and pickled vegetables...

Sango: Again Tanuki-san?

Shippo (sigh): I wish Kagome had brought more food back with her...

(Their voices fade into the distance as Inuyasha and Kagome stare after them and then at each other, unable to remember what they were fighting about...)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: For the record, I discovered the name of Kouga's two wolfs tribesmen. The one with the spiky hair is called Hagguku, and the one with multicoloured hair is Ginta. I got the names off of a fan subbed episode so I could be wrong, but just go with the flow. Same as before, they follow Kouga, but like Kouga, they're also human.

PS. I know Naraku was rather OOC in the last chapter, and had a different body, but since nobody knows yet how the series will end, I had to make stuff up, and I don't think it's so bad that anybody needs to flame me, so...

(It's several days later, and dinner has brought an unexpected change to the castle. Inuyasha still sits in his regal high backed chair like normal, but he's up straight this time, trying his best to look a little more regal. The reason is obvious as everyone has gathered around, including many new faces which haven't been seen before. There's Toutosai, Ginenji, his mother called in here, the mountain witch Yamanba, some strange looking imp people, three demon monkeys, some giant insects, lizards, and just about every other minor demon in the series. Some are helping Tanuki with the finishing touches of the meal while others are already eating or passing food around and so forth. The whole atmosphere has completely changed from one of dreary silence to one of pleasant bustling and munching. Tanuki is beaming happiness as he personally serves Kagome.)

Kagome (politely): Thank you, Tanuki-san!

Tanuki (humbly): You're very welcome, Mistress Kagome.

(He turns to Inuyasha who is sitting on Kagome's right to serve him as well. Kagome gives Inuyasha a glare when he doesn't say anything to Tanuki. Inuyasha notices and grunts.)

Inuyasha: ...Thanks.

(Tanuki is very pleased/amazed at the response and starts bowing and everything. Inuyasha rolls his eyes.)

Inuyasha: Tanuki, there are other people waiting...

Tanuki: Yes Master. Of course Master. Right away ... ... ...You're very welcome Master...

Inuyasha (half hearted): Keh!

(He doesn't really look angry though, maybe he's just nervous. Kagome looks around the table at everyone. Toutosai is flaming his food to char, and Ginenji has given up his chopsticks in favor of a serving spoon and a whole serving bowl of rice, but he's still eating politely as possible under his mother's watchful eye. The imps and the monkeys have started a minor food fight while Shippo rolls his eyes at the "kids" and leans back comfortably on his stack of books. Sango and Miroku are sitting on opposite sides of the table, one not trusting the other's hands while she eats, and Kirara is simply munching contentedly on the table, keeping low to the wood to avoid getting hit by the stray food as it flies overhead. Anything but a regular dinner.)

Kagome (smiling): Looks like everyone has come back again, doesn't it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Keh! This isn't even half of everyone. What's taking those other slowpokes? Surely they know by now that Naraku's dead.

Kagome: Oh?

(Shippo looks up speculatively, maybe even encouragingly at Inuyasha.)

Shippo: They just got cold feet, but don't worry, they'll be back. Now that all the bad guys are gone, there's nothing to worry about. No one's stupid enough to attack a castle full of demons...

Miroku (almost under his breath): I beg to differ on that...

(Even though he says it casually, the second it leaves his lips everyone within hearing distance has locked their eyes on Miroku. Luckily though, this only includes the immediate group. The monkeys are too busy pelting food. Tanuki looks up from serving Miroku.)

Tanuki (slightly jumpy): What do you mean Master Miroku?

(Miroku raises an eyebrow as he gazes around the table, confused...)

Miroku (warily): Kagome-sama, did you not tell them of Kouga's plan to invade the forest?

(Eyes shoot over to Kagome, who after a moment starts twisting her skirt and looking rather nervous. Inuyasha seems stunned.)

Kagome (hesitantly): Well, er...um...

Kagome (defensively): I didn't think he was serious about it! You don't mean to tell me he's actually still thinking about that?

(Sango and Miroku nod slowly, darting nervous glances over to Inuyasha who is in total denial. As a final surprise, Shippo steps in at the worst possible time...)

Shippo (thoughtfully): Kouga...Kouga...Ah now I remember! He's the one that was going to marry Kagommfffh!

(Miroku makes a dive for the little kitsune but it's too late. Kagome has gone beet red in the time it took Inuyasha's jaw to hit the floor. All of the group's eyes are on Inuyasha and Kagome while the food fight rages on unchecked behind them. Inuyasha stares at her, horror creeping slowly up onto his expression of disbelief. Kagome fidgets with her skirt.)

Kagome (stuttering): Th-that's not true! He only says that! I never agreed to anything!

(Miroku sighs. Might as well get it all out in the open.)

Miroku: Either way, that thick headed idiot still thinks that you're his woman, and since you've been here, he's only become more motivated to do it. Especially since you told him you couldn't marry him because you were...no longer pure...

(Kagome's eyes bug out of her head in horror and embarrassment. For a moment, her mouth moves and nothing comes out of it, then she gets angry.)

Kagome (roaring): H-HE MADE THAT UP! IT'S A LIE! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL! WHY WOULD I EVER...

(All action in the dining room stops at her yelling. None of the group notice this, Kagome is oblivious.)

Kagome: THAT STUPID, BIG MOUTHED, FLEA BRAINED...

Mgouga: hey!

Sango: But Kouga believed it. By now he's practically ready to attack at any time, he was just putting the finishing touches on his army when we left...

Kagome (desperate): But I didn't, I never said anything...I don't...

(She stops as her eyes lock on Inuyasha. He looks as if he's about to loose his dinner, betrayal written all over his face. He works his lips slowly, but for a moment, no sound comes out. He looks at his lap, unable to meet her gaze.)

Inuyasha (quietly): ... Kagome... what were you doing in my forest?

Kagome (confused): Inu...yasha?

Inuyasha (threatening): What were you doing in my forest Kagome? The day I found you, why were you there?

(Kagome looks like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, unable to speak...)

Kagome: ... I ...we... we were ... scouting the forest ... to see ...

Inuyasha (shouting): WHY?

(Kagome flinches, and then looks down defeated...)

Kagome (flatly): We wanted know the best way to attack the castle from...

(Gasps from the room. Inuyasha quickly gets up and starts to leave...)

Kagome (looking up again): But I didn't know you then! Inuyasha...! I could never...!

Inuyasha (roaring): SHUT-UP!

(He's stopped walking.)

Kagome (yelling): NO! You have to listen Inuyasha! The only reason I didn't tell you about Kouga was because I thought you would kill him...

(Inuyasha whirls around.)

Inuyasha (spitting): Why? Because I'm a DEMON! Is that it? Bitch! It's okay for HIM to try and kill me because I'm a monster?

Kagome (defensively): NO! I didn't mean that, I just didn't want...

Inuaysha (enraged): Then WHAT Kagome? You just didn't want your to see your boyfriend get what he deserves so you came here to spy on me! To distract me, so I couldn't see what he was planning! Isn't that it?

Kagome (getting desperate): NO! I barely even LIKE him, and I haven't done anything to help him with his so called PLAN! I just...

Inuyasha (Interrupting): THEN WHY DID YOU COME BACK?

(Even though his baggy shirt, you can see the muscles in his body clenching. He's wired up like a guitar string about to snap. Kagome watches him, her mouth working, trying to find an answer. However, for some reason, the only thing that comes out is...)

Kagome (pleading): Inuyasha...

(Her lack of an answer seems to confirm his worst fears. Inuyasha breaks, but instead of a violent snap, there's only a pause, followed by a small, defeated, sigh as pain and sadness consume his soul once more.)

Inuyasha (shakily): Kagome, why did you come back here?

(He says it almost to himself, his voice whimsical, as if he wishes she hadn't come back and given him that hope. Slowly, he walks away, disappearing down the dark corridors of the castle.)

(Kagome stands there, watching him as he goes. Her mouth moves helplessly on the words that are just at the tip of her tongue, but she can't say them. Tears rolling down her face, she turns and runs out of the hall in the opposite direction, sobbing. Behind her, the dinner hall is, now so silent you could hear a pin drop.)

(Outside in the forest, shadows are moving in the shadows, slipping forwards in a surreal wave of darkness. Suddenly the silence is shattered by a crack, followed by a yelp. Further inspection reveals Ginta, one of the former wolf tribesman, sitting on the ground rubbing his shin where he tripped over a dead branch. Hagguku kneels beside him.)

Ginta (whiny): Oww! Kouga, are you sure attacking at night is the best way?

Hagguku: Yeah, and I thought demons were afraid of the **_light_**...

Kouga (sharply): SHHHH! Do you want them to hear us? Moron!

(He bops Ginta on the head with the butt of his gun and marches forward, determined.)

Kouga: Now hurry up! I don't want to leave you guys behind in this damned forest!

_Kouga (grimly): Kagome! Wait for me, I'm coming... _

(Meanwhile in the castle, we see the familiar scene of Inuyasha, propped once again against his windowsill, utterly depressed. Eyes glassed over, he looks like an over-sized rag doll, abandoned and forgotten by the world. His only company is a flea, who jumps up and down tirelessly on his leg, screaming at the top of his lungs.)

Myouga (desperately): Lord Inuyasha, I'm sure this is all a miss understanding! Lady Kagome would never betray you! Please, you must go talk to her. Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha? Hey! Are you listening to...

(Inuyasha swats him out the window.)

Myouga (falling): ...meeeeeeeee...

(His voice fades into nothing. Inuyasha just sighs, neither in comfort or relief.)

_Inuyasha (sadly): Kagome..._

(Behind him, footsteps and jingling are heard just seconds before the door bursts open to reveal Miroku. His face is slightly frantic, and a little tired from sprinting. The reason for this is soon made obvious.)

Miroku (urgently): Inuyasha, Kirara says she just saw Kouga's army. They'll be here in less than an hour. You have to fight them...

(No reaction from Inuyasha, except maybe some shifting hair as it gets blown by the wind. Miroku takes a step forwards.)

Miroku (yelling): Inuyasha! This is no time to sulk! You're people will be killed if you don't get down there and-

Inuyasha (silencing him): SHUT UP!

(Miroku stops, waiting for him to get up, say something, show some further sign of life. When there is none he moves forwards to smack him on the head with his staff.)

Miroku (angry): HEY! Snap out of...!

(Quick as a flash, Inuyasha's hand reaches back and catches the staff before it can touch him. With one hard yank he pulls it from Miroku's grasp and tosses it out the window. (Where it lands in Myouga a few seconds later.) Luckily, Miroku stops before he too meets a similar fate. A moment later, Inuaysha speaks, his voice and words so empty they seem to stun Miroku.)

Inuyasha (quietly): ...die now...or be cursed forever...what's the difference...

(He huffs a sigh)

(Slowly, Miroku's astonishment slips into a look of pure disgust, before turning and stomping away.)

Miroku (angrily): Fine! Just DAMN fine! Fuck you Inuyasha! You know what? You don't deserve her!

(He storms away without looking back, slamming the door as he leaves.)

(Meanwhile, down stairs all the demons have gathered in the grand foyer and are getting a briefing from Sango, with Kirara at her side. She is standing on the balcony, where everyone can see them.

Sango: ...So remember, at all costs avoid standing in front of their weapons. Move around, zig-zag, and do not attack in large groups. Those of you that can, take to the sky and attack from behind once the battle starts. They won't be expecting that kind of organisation.

(Miroku and Tanuki appear behind her and, seeing the look on his face, cuts her speech there, letting Kirara take over. Kirara jumps up onto the balcony railing as starts talking, while Sango walks over to Miroku expectantly.)

Sango: Well?

(Miroku shakes is head, still disgusted, but also slightly pitying.)

Miroku: We'll get no help out of that bastard. He's completely given up...

(He slumps his shoulders sadly, while Tanuki looks like he's about to cry again.)

Tanuki (pitying): Poor Master Inuyasha... (sniff)... we'll never break the curse now... ohh...

(He starts weeping while Miroku and Sango look at him, confused.)

Miroku (calmly): What do you mean "break the curse." Is there a way?

(Tanuki nodds.)

Tanuki (still crying): The princess...long ago...she said that the only way for Inuyasha to break his curse... was to find someone he loved...and who loved him back... he always thought it was hopeless... and then Kagome came along... and now...now...booohooohoo!

(He grabs onto Miroku's robes and sobs into them. Miroku and Sango look at each other as Tanuki's words sink in. Just then Shippo comes running up, looking sad.)

Sango: Shippo-chan, how's Kagome-chan?

(Shippo shakes his head.)

Shippo (sadly): She won't even talk to me... I, I don't know what to do...she just stays on her bed crying... Tanuki!

(He jumps into Tanuki's arms and they both start crying together. Sango and Miroku look from the weepy pair, to where the demons are getting ready for battle. They're also looking rather depressed, the fight at the dinner table has rid them of the hope that they would soon be human again.)

Miroku (whispers): We have to get those two back together, and soon.

(Sango nods in reply.)

(Some time later, Kouga's army has reached the front gate of the castle, and is ready to enter the main courtyard. Kouga seems surprised to find it deserted, and looks around warily. They enter through the parts where the walls have crumbled due to that fight with Goshinki. Kouga sends some of his men onto the walls, so they will have a clear shot into the courtyard. The others set up tight firing lines within the walls of the courtyard, however it's a tight fit with everybody, and half the men have to stay outside. Kouga frowns, he doesn't like the idea of having to split up. Still, the castle seems deserted, no reaction from inside.)

(Once the men have set up, each armed with a rifle and sword, Kouga makes his way to the front of the castle. He stops at the steps, Ginta and Hagguku at his side.)

Kouga (shouting): INUYASHA! DEMON BASTARD, COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY KAGOME!

(No answer.)

Kouga: WHAT'S THE MATTER, YOU DOG'S SHIT! AFRAID! GIVE ME BACK MY WOMAN! IF SHE'S UNHURT, I MIGHT JUST MAKE IT QUICK FOR YOU!

Kouga (quietly): Yeah right...

(Another tense silence, Kouga's men are starting to wonder if this is a waste of time. Maybe the castle really is deserted? When Kouga hears the whispers going around, he grits his teeth. He's starting to look like a fool, and he doesn't like that. He raises his hand for silence.)

Kouga (shouting): INUYASHA! IF YOU WON'T SHOW YOURSELF! THEN WE'LL COME TO YOU!

(A small pause...)

Kouga: CHARGE!

Voice: S-STOP!

(Everyone stops and looks up to see a figure standing on one of the decorative statues, on the roof above the entrance. It's Tanuki like you've never seen him before. He's dressed in a cheesy regal cape with a tacky, over elaborate crown on his head. A white mop makes for improvised silver hair. He's sweating profusely, but nobody can see that from below. Rather, they're too busy looking at the person in he's holding, threateningly close to the edge of the roof.)

Kouga (disbelieving): KA..KAGOME!

(A quick view from behind reveals that the tied and gagged Kagome has a tail and is in fact, Shippo. He mutters something into the gag and feigns resistance.)

Tanuki (trying to sound brave): i-I AM MASTER INUYASHA, l-l-LORD OF ALL THESE LANDS. P-PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS O-OR THE GIRL DIES!

(Just for effect Shippo lets out a screaming sound behind his gag. In the main entrance of the castle, Miroku listens against the door as a large number of demons, all armed with clubs, stand waiting. Kouga blanches, not knowing what to do. His men eye him, awaiting his instructions. )

Kouga: ... ...

(Shippo pretends to struggle. The fake gag comes loose and he yells in Kagome's voice...)

Shippo/Kagome (overly desperate): Kouga!

(The reaction is instant.)

Kouga: Kagome...

(A few seconds later...)

Kouga (defeated): Do what he says...

(A whisper goes up among the crowd of men, but slowly, they all set down their guns. This seems to give Tanuki confidence...)

Tanuki (more assured): NOW LEAVE, AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!

(Kouga hesitates again, but at a little encouragement from Tanuki and Shippo he caves.)

Kouga (frustrated): Alright, ALRIGHT!

Kouga (to his men): MOVE OUT!

(There are some whispers of protest from the men, but Kouga won't be questioned.)

Kouga (angrily): I SAID MOVE OUT!

(At his persistence the army starts to walk out, some grudgingly, none more so that Kouga. He seems to take as much time as possible, dragging his feet, looking back every few seconds. Meanwhile, up top, Tanuki is trying not to beam with pride at his wonderful acting skills. He turns to Shippo to give him a quick wink. That turns out to be a fatal mistake...)

(Quick as a flash, Kouga picks up one of the loaded rifles and levels it at Tanuki. Almost the same instant the shot is heard an unseen bullet throws Tanuki backwards off his statue and onto the flat space behind it. He draggs Shippo with him.)

Kouga (to his men): WHERE ARE YOU GOING! ATTACK! ATTACK!

(Inside, Miroku frowns and steps back from the door.)

Miroku (muttering): Shit...

Miroku (Aloud): Alright everyone! Avoid killing the stupid bastards if you can...

(The doors are flung open)

Miroku: CHARGE!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Kouga's men don't even have time to get to their guns as the doors burst open and demons come running out. Several others fly and jump out of windows, flinging themselves into action. The larger demons go first, using their immense size and weight to scatter the army all over the relatively small courtyard. Two other large demons take the walls, charging along them, shoving men off the edges as they go. Behind these big demons come smaller demons with clubs. They run up to the dazed and flattened men and smack them on the head before they can recover, rendering them unconscious. This plan seems to work like a charm for now, but the battle has only just begun...)

A little higher up, Inuyasha sits by his window. Whether he is oblivious to the battle going on below him in his state, or just chooses to ignore it we can't tell, yet. A few stray gun blasts ring out, drowning out the distant cries of the mini war below. Inuyasha's ears twitch and flatten reflexively. Smoke drifts up from the courtyard, and another smell.)

_Inuyasha (abstractly): ...blood... _

(Suddenly his eyes jam open in realization. He sniffs again, horrified and somewhat amazed...)

Inuyasha (worried): T...Tanuki!

(He shakes his head violently and gets up.)

Inuyasha (angrily): What the FUCK am I doing here!

(Teeth bared, he leaps out the window, and out of sight.)

(Back at the battle ground, Ginta and Hagguku sit up at the same moment, rubbing their heads.)

Ginta: Owww!

Hagguku: Did anybody get the license of that cart? Eh?

Ginta (pointing): Look out!

(Hagguku turns around just in time to grab the club being swung at his head by one of the monkeys. Surprised, the monkey shrieks and runs away screaming.)

Hagguku (confused): Huh?

(Guess Hagguku wasn't expecting that from a demon. Ginta looks around, searching for someone.)

Ginta (realizing): Hey, where's Kouga?

Hagguku: I dunno...

Ginta: Then what are we waiting for!

(They grab two guns at their side and run for the castle.)

(In room in the castle that has been set up as a medical centre, Miroku sets the wounded Tanuki gently onto a bed pallet on the ground.)

Shippo (frantic): Tanuki! Tanuki!

(Tanuki moans incoherently as a de-transformed Shippo jumps on his chest worried. There's a large wound in his shoulder where a fair amount of blood has gathered.)

Miroku (gently): Easy Shippo, it's just his shoulder, he'll be okay...

(He tears a strip off his rob and dabs the wound, Tanuki groans again and looks at Miroku.)

Tanuki (overly breathy): M-master Miroku...will I be able to... cook again...

(Miroku chuckles and smiles at him.)

Miroku: You'll be fine my friend. Don't worry...

(Tanuki looks relieved and slumps back down to the ground.)

Tanuki: Good...because I don't think I would last long as an actor...

(At this Miroku just laughs.)

Miroku: You were great Tanuki. You even gave me goose-bumps. You...

Inuyasha: TANUKI!

(Miroku is interrupted, and whirls around in surprise at the voice. Sure enough, Inuyasha comes charging out of the darkness, only to slow to a walk as he approaches them. Worry etched on his face.)

Miroku: I...Inuyasha...

(Tanuki looks up in wonder, unable to believe his eyes.)

Tanuki: M-master Inuyasha? Wh...what are you doing here?

(Seeing Tanuki's wound isn't fatal, Inuyasha visibly relaxes and kneels down beside him, a small smile on his face. Miroku's staff is in Inuyasha's hand and it clangs as it hits the floor. When he talks, Miroku is surprised by the quiet, gentle tone in Inuyasha's voice.)

Inuyasha (relieved): What does it look like I'm doing, idiots! What did I tell you about stupid risky schemes? Just stay out of the way next time so you don't get hurt! Keh!

(He tosses his nose in the air, making the usual gesture, and Tanuki starts to sob emotionally.)

Tanuki: Oh you were worried about me Master Inuyasha. Oh thank you...thank you...

(Inuyasha just smirks, and looks at the little group almost fondly, not even trying to fake snobbishness. Tossing the staff, Miroku catches it, a look of surprise still on his face. Inuyasha addresses Tanuki and Shippo.)

Inuyasha (smirking): Feh! You two just stay here. I'm going to go put an end to this... for good.

(Kanna appears beside Tanuki, with a roll of bandages and some water. Inuyasha gets up, still smirking, and walks away while the others watch him with suspicious expressions on their faces. He's acting too nice, too calm, too resolved, too much unlike Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha yells something back as he walks.)

Inuyasha: Oi! Shippo, Tanuki, look after each other okay...

(And he's gone. Miroku continues to gaze after him suspiciously.)

Miroku: ...something isn't right with him...he's planning something...

(Shippo on the other hand, looks horrified.)

Shippo (frantically): Wha...wait, he wouldn't! He can't!...

(Without another word the little cub takes off, running down the hall in the opposite direction.)

Shippo (yelling): STUPID INUYASHA! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

(Meanwhile, outside, things are turning ugly. The other half of the men that were forced to wait outside in the forest, have now moved into the courtyard and some have set up tight firing lines. Several demons have been wounded and maybe even killed, and the remainder are being driven back, highly out numbered. One of the firing lines finishes loading and gets ready to take aim.

Sango: HIRAIGOTSU!

(Suggenly, the line is scattered as Sango's giant boomerang crashes all through the line, knocking guns and men in every which direction. From the air, Sango catches her giant boomerang again, and watches grimly as an injured demon attacks the chaotic group. Unfortunately, the mantis demon is enraged, and instead of simply knocking them out, begins to attack using it's blade like forearms. Sango cringes at the bloody massacre. Below her Kirara makes an encouraging sound to her.)

Sango: ...I know...they attacked you...but still...

(She shakes her head and spurs Kirara forward, ready to attack a second rifle squad that has been setting up.)

Shippo: KAGOMEEE!

(He opens the door, swinging from the door handle, and then runs over to the bed Kagome is lying on, face down in the pillows.)

Shippo (frantic): Kagome! Inuyasha...Inuyasha's gonna...

Kagome (muffled by pillow): Go away Shippo, I won't go to him! Not until he apologizes for...for...suspecting me like that!

(With the last words she raises her head, her face is completely red from crying.)

Kagome: I never did anything wrong and he accuses me of...of...

(She buries her face in her pillow as she starts to cry again. Shippo looks unsure for a moment, then shakes it off. Determination renewed, he jumps onto Kagome's pillow.)

Shippo (desperate): But he's gonna die, Kagome!

Kagome (in pillow): Inuyasha's too stupid to die...

Shippo (Shakes his head): Nuh-uh! He's gonna let Kouga do him in! He wants to die Kagome. He thinks it's the only way to stop this!

(Kagome freezez for a moment, before bolting up.)

Kagome (quickly): What do you mean Shippo? What did he say?

Shippo (paniced): He didn't really say it out loud, but I know he means it. He thinks if he dies, then everyone will stop being cursed, and then there won't be any more demons to attack. You've got to stop him Kagome! You have to! Kagome!

(He jumps into her arms, crying softly as Kagome quickly sits up, a stunned, disbelieving look on her face. After a moment though, this changes to a firm resolve as she gets up hurries from the room.)

_Kagome: Inuyasha. _

(Meanwhile, outside in the back corner of the castle grounds, a lone figure darts from shadow to shadow. Finally, he spots a way in through the kitchen door, and runs for it...)

Kouga (muttering): Bastard, just wait until I find you, Inuyasha. You're gonna pay dearly for what you did to my Kagome...

(He opens the door a crack, ready to steal his way into the castle unnoticed, when he's suddenly interrupted by a voice behind him.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): Oi! Where do you think you're going, asshole?

(Kouga whirls around, startled. There's Inuyasha, standing behind him in the center of a large garden, arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face instead of his usual feral battle snarl. Kouga seems a little too surprised to talk.)

Inuyasha (menacingly): Come on asshole, if you're looking for me, I'm right here. Let's see what you've got.

(He crouches down into a stance and brandishes his claws. Kouga, however, doesn't react.)

Kouga (annoyed): I'm not looking for you, dog shit, I'm looking for Inuyasha. I don't have time to deal with you now so just get out of here.

(Inuyasha looks a bit taken a back, then shakes it off.)

Inuyasha (angrily): Oi! I AM Inuyasha! What shit are you babbling, or maybe you're just too afraid to fight me now that you've met me in person!

Kouga (laughing): Ha! How could I be afraid of a dog shit like you! I just don't have time, I have to find the real Inuyasha, the fat one with raccoon eyes and mop hair, and finish what I started. If you were the REAL Inuyasha, you would already have a bullet hole through your shoulder.

(That's obviously the wrong button to push, because Inuyasha's eyes go narrow and a feral snarl appears on his face, showing that he really is ready to rip Kouga apart.)

Kouga (oblivious): That bastard's the real Inuyasha. I could tell by his eyes. He's just a blood thirsty demon. Even if he hadn't taken Kagome, I'd still kill him.

(Inuyasha has started growling, as Kouga continues to push all the wrong buttons. At the last one, Inuyasha lashes out at him without warning.)

Inuyasha (charging): Asshole!

(Inuyasha takes a jump kick at Kouga, flying through the air and smashing the door into bits. Unfortunately, Kouga is quicker than Inuyasha anticipates, and he dives out of the way, rolling into the garden and getting up to his feet. Inuyasha too, is on his feet, flying at Kouga all over again. Kouga draws his sword and starts counter attacking. Inuyasha blocks with his fire rat's coat in a weapon breaking move. Kouga's sword shatters and the next thing he knows, he's being pinned to the outer wall by his neck. His rifle is strapped behind his back, completely useless. Inuyasha snarls at him.)

Inuyasha (squeezing neck): Bastard, what do you know about anyone who lives here huh? I'll rip you're neck out for what you did to Tanuki. I...

(A small gasping sound is heard behind them, one that both men instantly recognize. Slowly, without releasing Kouga, Inuyasha turns around to meet Kagome's gaze.)

(Meanwhile, back at the battle field, Ginta, Hagguku, and several other unarmed men have been cornered by a massive, lumbering shadow. Ginta turns to Hagguku and swallows.)

Ginta (shaking): Th...this is it man. It was nice knowing you Hagguku...

Hagguku (squeaky): Y...you too man. See you on the other side...

(The lumbering shape, which turns out to be none other then Jinenji, bends down and wraps his arms around the whole group in a giant hug. Hagguku and Ginta scream as they find themselves lifted into the air along with the others.)

Hagguku: I'm too young to die!

Ginat: Mommy!

(They kick and thrash. Behind Jinenji, his mother, Yamanba, is giving instructions to him, like one would to a child cleaning up his room.

Yamanba: That's it Jinenji, now take them and drop them down outside the walls. Don't be gentle now, you hear?

Jinenji: Yes momma.

(Hagguku and Ginta continue to scream as Jinenji walks just to the wall, and drops them roughly onto the ground, and then turns away to leave. Hagguku and Ginta continue to cry and scream for several minutes until they suddenly realize...)

Ginta: Hagguku, Hagguku. It's okay, we're alive!

Hagguku: W...we are? ...(realization)... WE ARE!

(They jump up and hug each other.)

Both: We're alive! We made it! Yeaaaa!

(Yamanba comes up from behind)

Yamanba: Yeah, now hurry up and run along before we change our minds!

(They both stop, stare, and then go pale.)

Both: Gyaaaaaa! Demon!

(Intsantle they turn and sprint away, joined, of course, by all the others...)

Yamanba (shakes her fist): AND STAY OUT!

(Back in the garden, time is still frozen. Kagome stands at the kitchen door holding Shippo in her hands, while Kouga continues to hang by Inuyasha's grasp on his throat. Kagome looks horrified at Inuyasha's actions, and Inuyasha, for his part, is scared and guilty at being caught doing the exact thing Kagome didn't want him to do.)

Inuyasha (hesitantly): ...Kagome.

(Kagome doesn't answer right away, just continues to stare at him. Finally, she swallows.)

Kagome (firmly but slowly): ...P...put him down... Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha releases his hand and Kouga falls to the ground, coughing and holding his throat. Kagome runs over to him, kneeling by his side. Inuyasha takes a few steps back.)

Kouga (hoarsely): ...Ka...Kagome?...

(Kagome puts a hand on his shoulder, in a friendly fashion. When she speaks, her voice also holds friendly concern.)

Kagome: Kouga, what are you doing here?

Kouga: Isn't it obvious, I came to get you back. You're my woman, I wouldn't abandon you to this, this, dog shit!

(Kouga stands, taking Kagome with him. He wraps his arm around her possessively. Kagome just tries to inch away. Inuyasha clenches his fists.)

Kouga: So you're the real Inuyasha huh? I should have known you'd try to hide, letting some other poor sap take your place.

Inuyasha (growling): Why you!

Kagome (out of patience): That's enough!

(Suddenly Kagome shoves away from Kouga's grasp and stands between the two, or if anything, a little closer to Inuyasha.)

Kagome (firmly): Kouga, I want you to go home right now. I want you to take your men and leave! You've hurt a lot of people today, I don't want to see you any more.

Kouga: Wh...what?

(Inuyasha also looks surprised.)

Kagome (angrily): You heard me Kouga. Go home.

(Shippo suddenly pops out of Kagome's hair.)

Shippo: Yeah! Go home! She doesn't like you any ways! Nyaaa...ptfptfptfptfptfptf!

(Shippo blows a raspberry. Kouga narrows his eyes at him and Shippo dives behind Kagome's hair.)

Shippo: Ahhh Kagome!

Kagome (gently): There, there Shippo. It's okay...

(Kagome turns to comfort Shippo, which completely floors Kouga. He stares at her wide eyed for a moment.)

Kouga (disbelieving): W...wait! Kagome...don't tell me you actually LIKE these, these...monsters?

(Kagome narrows her eyes at him, glaring angrily.)

Kagome (none too patiently): Yes Kouga, I like them.

(She smiles and pulls Shippo into her arms, tickling him and smiling when he laughs.)

Kagome (softer): They're very kind people who would never hurt anyone. You just can't see it because they happen to look a little different. They've been very nice to me though, and they would be to you too, if you just got to know them.

(Kouga is stunned as the reality slowly sinks in...)

Kouga: Th...then you don't want to come back with me? Even after all I...

(He stops as Kagome starts shaking her head, his face slipping into one of total rejection.)

Kouga (stammering): But I, but I...

(He shakes his head, his pride taking over his senses. He grabs Kagome's arm and jerks her to him possessively.)

Kouga (angrily): No! You can't! You're MY woman, and you're coming with ME!

(Kouga starts dragging by the wrist while Kagome protests.)

Kagome: Kouga! Wait! Stop! Let go! You're hurting me!

Shippo (scared): Kagome!

(Shippo runs down Kagome's arm to bite into the wrist that Kouga has her by.)

Kouga (surprised): HEY!

Kagome (worried): Shippo!

(Kouga punches Shippo, who goes flying off and into a bush, and turns to leave again but doesn't get very far. A sudden streak of red appears before him, punching him backwards while freeing Kagome. Kouga hits the outer wall with his back in a spread eagled position, momentarily stunned.)

Kagome (surprised): Inuyasha!

(Kouga stands there a second, eyes closed in pain. When he opens them at last, he sees Inuyasha standing some space before him, his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome as he steadies her.)

(Kouga watches as Inuyasha and Kagome lock eyes, only for a second, but it's enough. He sees Inuyasha's impassive face search Kagome's for any sign of discomfort or disagreement. Kagome looks a little surprised, but also relieved and maybe even glad...)

_Kouga (disbelieveing): ...No! There's no way...she... she LIKES that dog shit!_

(A second later Inuyasha turns away and steps protectively in front of Kagome. For Kouga, however, the small glance is more than too much. His face contorts in rage and jealousy as he forces himself off the wall and onto his own feet.)

_Kouga: No! Kagome is MY woman!_

(Suddenly, Miroku and Tanuki (wearing a sling) come running out of the busted kitchen door just as Sango and Kirara land on the ground next to them. Shippo appears and leaps into Tanuki's good arm as the newcomers observe the scene before them.)

Miroku (surprised): Sango...does this mean...

Sango (nods once): It's over. He's the last one here...

(She jerks a thumb towards Kouga, who just stares in disbelief at his two former employees.)

Kouga (looking betrayed): S..Sango! Miroku! H-how could you!

(Miroku just gives him a blank stare and shrugs his shoulders innocently. Sango glares coolly at him.)

Miroku (simply): We have to make a living too after all...

(This seems to be the last straw. In a rage, Kouga turns to Inuyasha and takes aim with his gun. Inuyasha, having no clue what a gun is, just stares at him blankly and a little confused. Kagome freezes behind him.)

Kagome (gently): Kouga...

(Kouga snarls her into silence and addresses Inuaysha.)

Kouga: You bastard! This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken her from me, Kagome would still be my woman! She loves ME! She's MINE! I won't let you have her! I'll kill you!

Kagome (desperately): Kouga stop!

(Shoving a bit, she places herself between the startled Inuyasha and the dumbfounded Kouga. Kouga just stares at her a moment before his rage returns with resolve.)

Kouga (roaring): NO! Once he's gone, you'll be mine again! You'll forget about him, I'll make you forget! I love you Kagome! I have to kill him!

(Kagome stays and Kouga takes aim again, expecting her to call off her bluff. When she doesn't, he begins to loose control.)

Kouga (shakily): Kagome...move, or... or I'll shoot you too!

(Inuyasha looks warily from Kagome to Kouga, trying to judge what to do. Any sudden movements and Kouga's going to crack. He's so mad he seems to be shaking, his hand trembling on the trigger, ready to go off at any moment. Suddenly, however, he gets an unexpected interruption...)

Small voice: Eeeeeeeeeeee!

(A tiny spec lands on the barrel of the rifle, totally surprising everyone. Kouga's eyes cross as he tries to see what it is. He sees... a flea?)

Myouga (tiny flea voice): Don't worry Lord Inuyasha, I'll save you! CHARGE!

(Everyone just looks on dumbfounded, especially Kouga, as Myouga dives at Kouga's face and bites the end of his nose. He sucks, growing bigger and rounder each time.)

Kouga (wide and cross eyed): What the!

(Kouga reflexively slaps Myouga, taking his hand off the trigger to do so. For Inuyasha, it's exactly the invitation he's been waiting for. He leaps forward, pushing Kagome to the ground as he goes. Kouga's eyes lock on him instantly, and he rushes to place his hand back on the trigger. He reaches it... pulls...

BANG

WHAM


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

BANG

POW

Kagome (slightly fearful): Inuyasha!

(She jerks her head off the ground and looks up. She sees Inuyasha in the position of having just thrown an uppercut, and catches a last glimpse of Kouga as he goes flying over the garden wall and into the woods, never to be seen again in this series.)

_(A/N: Whether he is dead or alive is your choice...) _

(Kagome sighs in relief and turns to smile at Inuyasha, but is stopped short, her smile slipping off her face bit by bit into the most anguished look of worry and terror. Inuyasha turns around, slowly, swaying more and more with each slight movement of his feet. The reason is soon made obvious as blood flies out of his chest, soaking him in only a matter or seconds. A gaping hole has been made directly through the spot his heart once was. Inuyasha only casts Kagome a helpless, apologetic look, before he topples backwards, falling boneless to the ground.)

Kagome: INUYASHA!

(She screams at the top of her lungs, her cry breaking the others from their denying stupor. They run to him, Kagome in the lead. She slows her pace as she reaches him, tears already in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes are still open, but one look at the wound and anyone can see that his death is certain. The bullet was fired at point blank.)

All: INUYASHA!

(Realising this, Kagome drops to her knees, tears falling quickly from her eyes. Her face is near denial, pleading, begging for some kind of miracle as the others gather around. They keep a bit of distance, respecting Kagome's right to one last moment with Inuyasha. It won't last long. Only Shippo tries to break through. He's stopped by Tanuki, who hugs him like a living teddy bear in his good arm as they cry together.)

Kagome (desperately choking): Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

(Kagome reaches down and grasps Inuyasha's hand. His glassy eyes clear a bit as he attempts to look up at her. Kagome makes it easier for him by moving closer, still gripping his hand tightly in both of hers. He watches as silver tears roll off her cheeks and onto his chest. She's trying not to sob.)

Inuyasha (quietly): ...Ka...Kagome?

(His voice is hoarse at first. He forces some strength into it.)

Inuyasha (gently): wh...Why are you crying?

(As he says this, he reaches his hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb, wiping away tears, only to have them replaced by others, in an endless salty flood. She cups his hand to her cheek desperately as he tries to flash her his usual confident smirk. That's too much for her, seeing him smile for the last time...she collapses on him, burying her face in his neck and shoulder, snaking her arms around his neck, gently cradling his head. She sobs quietly into his shoulder as a slightly distressed look crosses Inuyasha's face. He doesn't want her to cry. He tries to get her attention...)

Inuyasha (softly): ...Kagome?...

(After a small pause, Kagome whispers words into his neck)

Kagome: ...because I love you.

(She blurts it out so suddenly, her hoarse voice cracked between her breathy sobs, that Inuyasha isn't quite sure he heard her right. He whispers in awe,)

Inuyasha: Wh...what did you say?

(Kagome pulls herself off of him just enough to look in his eyes. He's scanning her face desperately, looking for any sign, any hint, any flaw to what he heard. Watching him, a small, sad smile spreads across her lips, her eyes shimmering.)

Kagome: I love you...that's why I came back...that's why I'm ... I'm ...

(She demonstrates the rest of her sentence as she carefully leans back down over his chest, crying. She pulls herself as close to him as she can, desperately caressing his head, nuzzling his neck and jaw line, sobbing once again in quiet, gasping breaths. Inuyasha can't react at first, he's too shocked, too overwhelmed at the moment to do anything. She loves him. She loves him. She loves...)

(Slowly, a strange look creeps it's way across Inuyasha's face: contentment, irony, regret, acceptance, fatigue...He struggles to bring his free hand to rest on Kagome's back as he stares up at the stars. Everything he ever wanted to accomplish, everything he never even hoped to accomplish, has been done. Since Kagome's appearance, he's killed Naraku, regained his kingdom, and even found a way to be human again...)

( ...and if the choice was his, he'd give it all up. He'd stay a demon forever, just to be with Kagome, and make her happy. Smiling, he traces her beautiful face in the fading stars as he draws his last breath...and he remembers he has to tell her...)

Inuyasha (weakly): ...Kagome...

(She raises her head to give him her full attention, nodding slightly, and swallowing hard. Her eyes are wide in dread of the approaching moment. We can't see Inuyasha's golden orbs, they're clenched shut in concentration, his voice fading...)

Inuyasha: ...Kagome...I...love...

(The sound dies in his throat, and he can only helplessly mouth the last word. "You." Kagome watches in denial as he seems to fall into a deep relaxed sleep, the tension in every muscle leaving as she feels his arm slip lifelessly on her back. His usually alert, perky ears, seem to hang from his scalp, drooping backwards, lifeless...)

Kagome: ...no...

(She slightly shakes his warm body, her voice rising steadily in panic.)

Kagome: ...no Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Wake up! Please! Inuyasha!

(Behind her, the others watch as she lays herself down again over the body that was once Inuyasha. Realising he's dead, Sango allows Miroku to pull her head onto his shoulder and wrap his arms around her. Miroku squeezes her tightly, but gently, praying he'll never experience a pain similar to that of Kagome's. Beside them, Shippo is letting out siren calls into Tanuki's shirt as Kirara nuzzles Tanuki's legs, furiously trying to dash the tears from her closed eyes. Myouga is on her back, sobbing in much the same fashion as Tanuki, repeating Inuyasha's name over and over again between gasping breaths.)

(Slowly, the group of demons starts to glow. The faint auras building to such a brilliance that soon nothing of their original features can be seen. Sango and Miroku stare in awe as the auras start to shift, changing both shape and size in a very quick instant. When the brilliance fades, we no longer see four demons, but four (clothed) humans, blinking in disbelief as they examine their hands and feel their faces. Miroku and Sango can't believe their eyes.)

Shippo (amazed): The...(sniff)...the curse... ... ...it's gone...

(Suddenly a human Tanuki, with dark brown hair and jolly face, looks down at his shoulder. He moves it...)

Tanuki (surprised): H-hey...my shoulder... it's...(sniff) ...healed!

Myouga (shocked)!Awa! Healed! Then...possibly...

(As his unasked question sinks in, all eyes cautiously shift their gaze to Kagome... and a human Inuyasha!)

(Oblivious to the change, Kagome cries. Sobbing quietly, she clutches the fabric of Inuyasha's coat in her hands and hangs her head over his shoulder. His black hair is splayed out like an inky pool below his neck and shoulders, and his fine features can be clearly seen in the approaching dawn. Almost to quick to be noticed, a sudden pulse runs through his body.)

(Kagome reacts slowly to the small amount of movement. Dreamily, she allows her eyes fall half open. She imagined that movement, it was not real. wishful thinking.)

Kagome (hopelessly): ...Inuyasha...

(She closed her eyes again until a second pulse causes them to jolt open wide. A slight intake of breath tickles her ear.She jerks her head up.)

Kagome (whispers): Inuyasha!

(Suddenly she feels her body rise, ever so slightly, as the chest she's been lying on expands with air. At the same time, Inuyasha takes in a deep breath, coughs slightly, and stirs his head, curses a-muttering.)

Inuyasha: (cough)...what the...(cough cough)...fuck... ... (groan)

(Kagome's face is hungry, starved for something, some proof. Eager to get it, she renews her grip in his clothing and shakes him gently, her voice pleading, begging.)

Kagome:...Inuysaha? Inuyasha! Please...

(Deep violet eyes shoot open, they way eyes do when waking from a nightmare you won't remember having. Inuyasha blinks for a moment, totally confused, before the royal depths become focused on the face before him. He blinks again...)

Inuyasha (confused): ...K...Kagome?

(The second his eyes lock on hers, a choked cry escapes her throat. She can't breathe, scream, cry, talk, or even smile wide enough to contain her joy. Instead, she nods, pulling herself off of him, allowing him space to sit up. She's giddy, enthralled with simply seeing him move. Inuyasha props himself up on the palms of his hands, realization dawning on him. She watches with feasting eyes as he examines a human hand, checks his mouth with his tongue, tries to wiggle his ears, sees the black strands of hair across his chest...)

Inuyasha (disbelieving): I...I'm...

(He doesn't get a chance to finish.)

Shippo: INUYASHA!

Tanuki: MASTER!

Myouga: MY LORD!

Inuaysha: Gyaaa!

(One second and he's flat on his back again, having been tackled by Shippo, Myouga, and Tanuki. They grab and death hug any piece of him they can get, Tanuki around his waist, Shippo at this shoulder, and Myouga on his shin.)

Myouga (yelling): Lord Inuyasha!

Tanuki (crying): Master! I'm so happy you're okay!

Shippo (angry, but still clinging): You stupid jerk! We thought you were dead! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!...

(Kagome is a bit shocked at the suddenness of the attacks. Being forced into the back row, she'll have to wait a bit for her chance with Inuyasha. However, that's okay. He's alive, well, and finally human. Finally he will be free.)

(A peaceful, very grateful smile graces Kagome's face as Miroku, Sango and Kirara come up and stand behind her. Kirara looks remarkably like Sango, however her hair is up in two side buns instead of a pony tail. Her battle gear is black armour with a trim of pale yellow fur.)

Inuyasha (annoyed): Oi! Get Offa me!

(Meanwhile, Inuyasha is tired of being groped, and starts to struggle in his friends' grasps. They remain stuck, clinging stubbornly as he tries to shake and peel them off.)

Tanuki (still sobbing): So happy! So happy!

Shippo (pounding): Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

(Miroku nods in approval.)

Miroku (smiling): Looks like a happy ending after all...

Myouga (off screen): Lord Inuyashaaaa!

Inuyasha ( off screen): GET OFF!

(The priset gives a contented sigh, before casually shifting his hand. (Come on, you know where to.) Sango's face instantly goes dark, as veins pop out all over her head. A resounding slap is heard throughout the castle, sending birds twittering into a perfect blue sky. They excitedly fly off, as dawn breaks on a brand new day...)

One late spring night, in a beautiful white castle situated in the middle of a lush green forest, a ball was held. The castle itself shone like a thousand stars, and inside the atmosphere was warm and inviting. Carefree couples graced the spacious dance floor, while others lounged and talked by one of the many refreshment tables and chairs. Everyone had been invited to this ball, nobles, villagers and farmers. The whole province had come out tonight, eager see what had once been the great legend of Inuyasha forest...

(Tanuki is darting around like mad, busily ordering servants around as the delicious food is eaten faster than it can be brought out. It doesn't help much that Shippo, Souta, Rin and Kanna are busy playing tag. They dash in and out, under the laden tables, always underfoot. Kirara attempts to stop them, trying to keep order around the bustling, music filled ballroom.)

(Order doesn't come easy when you have a perverted monk on your hands, however, Sango's there to keep him in check. She's wearing a pale pink Japanese kimono, with deeper crimson butterflies strewn across the fabric. She and Miroku are the only ones in the room not wearing western style clothes. Miroku has exchanged his purple robes for more formal black ones, and for once, the jangling staff has been left elsewhere. Tanuki comes up to them with a try of food as Kirara spots them and silently approaches.)

Miroku (smoothly): Ahh! Excellent party Tanuki! When do we break out the wine and sake?

(Tanuki smiles and shakes his head.)

Tanuki: Master Miroku, the last time you got drunk, we spent the whole night chasing you in and out of the ladies' rooms...

Miroku (sighs happily): Ohhh yes, I remember that night. Lina, Michelle, Angela...

(Tanuki nods while Sango frowns disapprovingly...)

Sango (coldly): Houshi-sama, even after Inuyasha made you the castle's spiritual advisor...

(Miroku smirks...)

Miroku (purring): I guess I'll just have to be disciplined then, Miss co-captain of the guard...

(He makes a move to grope her, but Sango stops him by quickly grabbing Tanuki's empty tray and bringing it down on Miroku's head. She gives him a cold glare.)

Sango (flatly): ...oops, it slipped...

(Tanuki sighs and gives his head a slight shake. Then, glancing around the room he notices something.)

Tanuki: Hey? Where's Master Inuyasha and Mistress Kagome?

(Miroku snaps out of it and cocks his head towards the entrance to the balcony.)

Miroku (jokingly): Mr. Smooth is out there getting tips from his advisor, and Kagome hasn't come down just...

(He's cut short as a light clapping breaks out all over the ball room along with several "oo's" and whistles. Every one turns to see Kagome, blushing profusely as she descends the steps in a pale blue ball gown, completely plain accept for a few glittering beads here and there to accentuate her natural sparkle.)

(Outside, Inuyasha notices the sudden stop in music, and the applause. He starts to curse and swear nervously, pacing back and forth. His formal black pants and white shirt of the same style as his fire-rat outfit, snap softly at his skittish movements. His loose black hair follows along in a similar fashion to his cloths. To the side, strewn over the balcony rail, is a black coat. Resting on which it a thin circle of engraved silver, just the perfect size to form a modest crown. Inuyasha seems to consider putting them on again, but changes his mind, only to start pacing and cursing under his breath. Below him, wearing a spiffy tux, and still not even reaching to above Inuyasha's knees, Myouga tries to calm him down.)

Myouga: It's all right my lord! Lady Kagome has already confessed her love to you, there's no need to be nervous...

Inuyasha (sharply): I know that old man!

(He resumes pacing)

_Inuyasha: But...Dammit! Why is this so hard! _

Inuyasha (muttering): ...stupid, lousy, no good...

Myouga (looking up): Ah! Here she comes!

(He turns to go, pausing to give his last bit of advice.)

Myouga (looking up): Now remember m'lord, just be yourself, and don't let your pride get the best of you!  
(Inuyasha makes his trademark gesture to Myouga's retreating back..)

Inuyasha (sticking nose in air): KEH!

Kagome: Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha quickly opens one eye to see her timidly approaching him through the open balcony doors. The second she hits the moonlight, the silver beams begin reflecting off the shimmering cloth of her dress, igniting the crystal beads therein. It highlights her hair, and accentuates her fair skin. Her dress is strapless, revealing the full of her neck, and fine lines of her collarbone and chest. Two puffy bands of cloth rest gently just below her shoulders, accentuating thin, graceful arms, complete with small, timid hands, free of gloves or jewelry.)

(Inuyasha slams both of his eyes open and stands there entranced. Unable to move, he remains frozen in the position of having his arms crossed over his chest in a peevish fashion. Kagome sees him.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, what are you doing... out... here...

(She stops, reddening at his gaze. Inuyasha just continues to gawk, a blush creeping across his own features. However, it's not quite as visible as hers in the shadow of the night.)

(Taking note of the way he's standing, Kagome assumes he's in a mood, and lowers her head to stare at the floor.)

Kagome (disappointed): I'm sorry, did you want to be left alone?

(Not waiting for an answer, she turns sadly to leave. Inuyasha looks panicked for a brief moment, and recovers his ability to move.)

Inuyasha (reaching after her): Kagome...

(She stops and looks back at him. His arms drop to his sides and now it is his turn to look down at the ground. He takes a quick gulp of air, swallowing the bundle of nerves in his throat.)

Inuyasha (stuttering): I...I don't mind.

(A moment of silence, as a small smile lights up Kagome's face. She nods and comes up to stand beside him.)

(For a moment, neither of them move, a nervous pressure filling the air. Silently, Inuyasha's violet eyes dart between Kagome, and the far end of the marble balcony. He's fumbling with something small in his pocket.)

(At last, unable to think of anything better to do, Inuyasha snatches hold of Kagome's wrist. Grumbling something incoherent, he gently tugs her over to where the grandest view of the royal garden can be seen. It spreads out before them, sloping gently downward to meet the outer wall and the beginning of the forest. Just above the tree line, a full moon is hanging in the sky, only slightly dimming the light of the twinkling stars above. They reach the railing and Inuyasha gently lets go of Kagome's hand. Focusing on the scenery ahead, he tries to gather his courage.)

(Kagome too turns and takes in the romantic view, glancing occasionally at her scowling companion. Inuyasha's one hand is tense, gripping the smooth marble of the banister. Kagome smiles sympathetically. She has no clue as to why he's nervous, but she decides to try and help him relax a bit.)

(Inuyasha is suddenly startled out of his nerve wracking stupor as Kagome slips her hand around his arm and draws her body closer to him. She sighs contentedly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha blushes and gulps, stiffening visibly. After a moment...)

Inuyasha (hesitantly): Ka...Kagome?

Kagome (dreamily): Hmm? What is it Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha's heart is pounding in his throat as he struggles to stay coherent...)

Inuyasha: Er, um... Do...What do you, think. ...about this place?

(Kagome opens her eyes and moves away from him, just enough to get him to turn and face her. She watches him, searching his face for a more definite meaning to the question. Finally...)

Kagome: You mean the castle?

(Inuyasha nods stiffly. Kagome puts a bare hand up to her lips, to show that she's thinking.)

Kagome (thoughtfully): ...well...what else can I say...accept... it's perfect...

(Inuyasha gawks at her, almost audibly.)

Inuyasha (disbelieving): P...perfect?

(Kagome nods, still staring at his chest, only darting glances at his eyes...)

Kagome (nod): Mn. I mean, everyone here's so nice, and there's always something I can do or help with...I...It's perfect.

(She shrugs, unable to think up a better explanation.)

Inuyasha: But...what about your family...your friends...don't you miss your old life?

(Kagome quickly shakes her head.)

Kagome: No. I mean, if I stop and think about it I do...but I'm usually so busy...besides, I can always go and visit them. It's not far. I love it here, Inuyasha. You, Tanuki, Shippo, Kirara... you make it feel like home.

(She looks up directly into his eyes.)

Kagome (honestly): I... I want to stay here, forever...

(Inuyasha's eyes go wide in disbelief and joy. Suddenly, he jams his hand into his pocket and grabs that little object, taking it slowly out, as if it might break at any moment. His other hand raises up to gently tug Kagome's drooped chin, until she's looking clearly into his eyes. He swallows, and his nerves catching onto Kagome, who also starts to look tense. He clears his throat.)

Inuyasha (quickly): ...Kagome...I want you to stay here too, forever. I-I want you to always be happy...

(He pauses for a breath and brings his hand down to tug at hers...)

Inuyasha (triumphantly): Kagome, would you... ... ... ... ... ... . . . !

(He stops, a strange realization suddenly dawning on Inuyasha. He slowly breaks his gaze with Kagome, and turns his head to stare at the door. Kagome's own gaze follows close behind.)

(Miroku turns away from spying just in the nick of time, and ducks to the side of the balcony door. Certain he can't be seen, he sighs in relief at not being caught...only to open his eyes and get the shock of his life...)

(Behind him, the ball has stopped. Instead, everyone has arranged themselves around the room in order to get the best possible view of the little scene taking place. Ginta, Hagguku, Shippo, Grandpa, Tanuki, Kirara, Souta, Myouga, Jinenji, Yamanba, Kaede, Mama, Rin, Kanna, Hiten, Manten, the imp people, three monkeys, and many, many more have all locked their complete and total attention upon the very, very, (can't get enough "very"s) VERY...red couple standing on the balcony...)

(Nobody moves as Kagome and Inuyasha stare at their audience, who in return, stare right back that them, waiting far a continuance.)

(Finally, Inuyasha makes a move. Shaking and sputtering with frustration and embarrassment, he stomps over to the curtained glass doors leading out to the balcony. Taking hold of them, he brutely slams them shut with about as much force as they can stand.)

KABAM!

(The people in the ballroom simply stare and shrug, oblivious as to what they've done to make him mad...)

(Back outside again, Inuyasha is livid. He was almost there! He almost asked her! And now they had to go and ruin his perfect chance. Well not this time!)

(Resolutely, Inuyasha stomps over to where Kagome has drifted, just a little ways from the edge of the balcony. He stops in front of her. Quick and determined, he grabs the ring firmly in one hand, and gently takes Kagome's hand in the other. He raises her hand up level with his chest, and locks her in a fiery gaze. Then, without a word, he slips the elegant silver ring onto her finger. That done, he gives a quick nod, as if to say "so there," and marches back over to the far end of the balcony, assuming the classic indifferent "nose in air, eyes closed, arms crossed over chest" pose.)

_(AN: Pic of this...not yet up. sorry.)_

(Kagome is just dumbfounded. She looks from the sparkling, single diamond ring on her finger, over to Inuyasha, then back at the ring. Then finally, she just stares at Inuyasha, totally overwhelmed with awe and disbelief. By this time, Inuyasha's nerves have started to kick in. He swivels his head around, glancing back at her hesitantly, arms still crossed over his chest. He waits for a reaction, any reaction.)

(Slowly, Kagome makes her way to stand just before him, her face neutral as Inuyasha's nerves go into hyper drive. He drops his hands to his sides, playing with his fingers, steapling the two indexes together while the rest of his knuckles go all white. He looks at the ground, shuffling his feet until Kagome gets his attention by reaching her naked hand up and cupping his cheek. He looks at her nervously, desperately searching her eyes.)

Kagome (hesitant): Inuyasha...is this...does this mean...what I think it means?

(She holds up her ringed hand a little in suggestion, and Inuyasha has to gulp, hard, before moving his head in a slight nod.)

(He's so up-tight he almost misses the look of pure joy that flies across her face. Instantly, Kagome flings her arms around his neck, hanging from his tall form in a nearly choking embrace. Inuyasha blinks, several times, thinking this must be too good to be true. He brings his hands down to her sides, pushing her away a bit, just to make sure. She allows him the space to look into her eyes, but won't remove her arms from his neck.)

Inuyasha (quickly): Th...then you'll?

(Vigorous nodding, and another hug as a small giggle of joy escapes her lips. This time, Inuyasha returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her close, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her neck with his cheek. They stay like this for a moment longer, before both of them pull away, wanting more, but still shy. Kagome timidly rests her hands on his shoulders, while he still has his wrapped around her back and waist. Slowly, gently, he draws her in, pulling her fully against him, leaning down as she lightly tugs him, a hand entangled in the black hair behind his neck. Finally, after many months, many tears, and many shared adventures, they close their eyes...)

(From the other side of the glass doors, two figures can be seen through the white curtains, kissing passionately in the silhouette of the moon...)

(The resulting cheer can be heard from miles away... ...but neither Kagome nor Inuyasha take notice...)

(And they all lived happily ever after.)

THE END!

Chris-san, April 21/2002


	23. Note About Pictures

There are pictures to this story which can be found to reviewers and fans who reminded me of this site, and to the Hero 21 site itself for preserving these pictures.


End file.
